Tiempo Extra - Serie de One Shots
by ranko0103
Summary: [09 One Shot] – La Fuerza del Corazón- Precuela del capítulo 5 "El Valor de un artista marcial". Viviendo juntos, encargados del Dojo, disfrutando de su tranquilidad. La familia Saotome decide realizar una reunión, pero a la que llegan invitados poco deseados. Ranma deberá tomar una decisión para protegerlos, inclusive si debe alejarse de ellos. Escenas lemon. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. La decisión de Ranma

**.**

 **.**

 **La decisión de Ranma**

Oneshot

.

.

.

.

.

Tras estar viajando durante seis meses, finalmente hemos regresado.

Estamos en un viejo onsen, quedamos de encontrarnos con mi madre y los demás acá, pero llegamos demasiado tarde y todos se encuentran durmiendo.

Siendo media noche, aún me cuesta bajar el ritmo tras estar entrenando duramente en China. Así es, estuvimos casi seis meses lejos del dojo Tendo, el señor Soun, mi papá y el viejo libidinoso; entre viajes, soportar al trio de lentos, tratar de encontrar la cura a esta maldición, soportar las obscenidades del viejo degenerado, pasar penurias, morirnos de hambre, aprender de nuevas técnicas, hacerme más fuerte...no podía dejar de extrañarla.

Durante todo este tiempo, durante estos largos seis meses, no pude olvidar la sonrisa de Akane al momento de decir adiós en el pórtico del dojo. Le prometimos que regresaríamos, y acá estamos. Le prometí que me volvería un hombre completo, pero...fallé.

Hundido en el agua caliente, mientras veo el oscuro cielo a mi alrededor me pierdo en mis pensamientos y preguntas "¿Cuál es mi misión?" "¿Cómo debo continuar?" "¿Soy lo suficiente bueno para ella?"

Antes de partir nuevamente a China y a punto de cumplir 20 años, prometí que al regresar tendría una respuesta para todas las preguntas. Enfrentaría a cada una de mis supuestas prometidas, decidiría cuál sería mi futuro y con quién querría compartirlo. Se lo dije a Shampoo, Ukyu y a…Akane. Ya no soy un niño y es mi deber enfrentarlas, de no decidirme por nadie, me iría de este lugar y retomaría la vida solitaria que mi padre me enseñó.

Pero…¿Cómo lograrlo? Me es difícil imaginar dejar de ver a mi madre, a quien extrañé toda mi vida y que hoy está tan cerca de mí, extrañaría a la familia Tendo, a mis amigos, a mi padre, a las locuras del viejo aunque no quiera reconocerlo y…la extrañaría.

Así es Ranma Saotome, la extrañarías más que a nadie. Porque se siente como hogar…como casa, como familia. Pero yo no soy suficiente para ella.

Continué observando el infinito, tras las nubes aparecían los débiles rayos de la luna menguante. La brisa erizaba mi piel la cual se regocijaba de gozo al sentir aun el calor de las aguas termales. De mi interior dejé salir un suspiro, fuerte y profundo. Hasta que di cuenta que en el lugar no estaba solo.

 _-Veo que aún no puedes dormir Ranma-kun._

El señor Soun estaba a mi lado contemplando el cielo y sonriendo. Siempre me dio curiosidad como la calma de este hombre llenaba cualquier espacio y como logró ser amigo de un viejo tan farsante como mi padre.

- _Así es_ \- respondí.

Su calma me inquietaba y en muchas ocasiones me hacía sentir incómodo. No tengo recuerdos de que hayamos mantenido una larga conversación, solos. Tal vez en esa ocasión cuando Akane se volvió muy fuerte o fuimos en busca del secreto del viejo Happosai, pero nada muy profundo. Finalmente escuché que pronunciaba mi nombre y di vuelta a verlo.

 _-Quería agradecerte Ranma-kun. Pasar todo este tiempo junto a un joven tan hábil como túde verdad fue muy entretenido. Me hizo recordar viejos tiempo y tanto tu padre como yo, no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a disfrutar de este tipo de aventuras. Sinceramente agradezco haberlo compartido contigo, muchacho._

El señor Soun me dio una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa. Yo solo asentí y guarde silencio. Siempre he sido torpe con las palabras y más cuando alguien me trata amable. En realidad no sé cómo reaccionar. Mi padre nunca me enseñó a serlo, en realidad, nunca fue muy cariñoso y atento conmigo que digamos. Tal vez, de haberme criado junto a Ofukuro tendría una personalidad más dócil, como la del señor Soun.

\- _¿Sabes? Cuándo decidimos el compromiso de unir las escuelas con Genma, nunca creíamos que las cosas se saldrían de nuestras manos._

Al escuchar sobre el compromiso no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se sintiera tenso. Él sabía que mañana sería el día que decidiría si continuaría siendo el futuro del heredero del dojo o no. Las palabras no salían de mi boca y solo fijaba mi vista al frente.

\- _Sé que Akane es una muchacha difícil, torpe, no sabe cocinar, es terca y tiene muchos defectos por mejorar. Pero es mi pequeña y sé que sabrá seguir adelante._

Al escucharlo sentí mi corazón latir con presión "¿Querrá terminar el compromiso?" me llené de angustia y lo miré fijamente tratando de impedir que siguiera hablando. Mi mirada se posó en el rostro del señor soun, pero no me devolvió el gesto, sino solo se quedó viendo el cielo. Sin duda, está rompiendo el compromiso con su hija, pero ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?

\- R _anma-kun, solo quiero que sepas que, sea cual sea tu decisión, y si Akane no es con quien deseas estar, el dojo Tendo siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti y tu padre. Son parte de la familia._

Al escucharlo, sentí un giró en mi estómago, "¿Familia?" él me considera parte de su familia…una palabra que desconocía hasta que llegue al dojo Tendo. Acostumbrado a vivir sin un lugar donde regresar, creía cuando pequeño que tener un hogar debía ser bastante aburrido, sentir la presión de tener que volver, de compartir las comidas, las fechas importantes del año, la rutina…todo eso lo aprendí junto a la familia Tendo. Sin embargo, cómo puedo aceptar lo que me dice, si su hija es mucho más de lo que alguien como yo se merece. Haga lo que haga seguiré siendo un hombre incompleto, una burla.

No pude verlo al rostro, menos decir algo. Inconscientemente me levanté del agua y me encaminé hacia la salida ¿Debía darle las gracias? Que rabia ser tan torpe para estar cosas.

\- _Yo también lo pasé muy bien en el entrenamiento señor soun…y gracias por sus palabras_ \- no tuve el valor de darme vuelta. Soy un sujeto de pocos modales, hablarle a un adulto mientras le doy la espalda…pero antes de seguir avanzando, nuevamente escuché su grave voz.

\- _Si deseas seguir tu camino, Ranma-kun, yo, Tendo Soun, no te guardaré rencor. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y al darme cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido, no puedo obligarte a nada muchacho. Disculpa por mis sentimentalismo, pero quiero que sepas que Genma es muy afortunado de tener un hijo como tú._

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras me retiré del lugar.

.

.

.

El frío comenzaba a hacerse notar, me vestí con la yukata y me pasé la toalla por el cabello mojado. Pensé en las palabras del señor Soun, no sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Desde hace mucho tiempo ya me había hecho a la idea cumplir la promesa de ser el heredero del dojo y mantener el estilo Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. De hecho, la idea nunca me molestó...Me sentía agradecido y honrado que una familia, como la Tendo me diera un espacio.

Yo Ranma Saotome, un joven quien solo le importaban las artes marciales finalmente había encontrado algo que proteger, a quien proteger, sin embargo…Akane se merecía a alguien mejor. Con esa idea en la cabeza, me encaminé a mi habitación. Al entrar vi a mi padre convertido en ese viejo panda mientras dormía apaciblemente al lado del viejo libidinoso.

¿Irme de acá? ¿Tendría el valor de retomar la vida solitaria que me enseñó este viejo? Indeciso, cerré la puerta de la habitación. Sin duda esta noche sería sumamente larga. Al pensar en un futuro con ella llegaba a la conclusión que, sin duda, sería genial. Aunque ambos tengamos mal carácter, seamos impulsivos y un poco tercos, ella mucho más que yo. Sin duda somos un gran equipo, invencibles de vencer. Una sonrisa torcida se reflejó en mi rostro y sin darme cuenta estaba frente a la habitación de las chicas.

¿Akane estará ahí dentro? Si abro un poco la puerta, nadie se dará cuenta. Solo necesito verla dormir, unos minutos. Tal como lo hacía de vez en cuando al escabullirme dentro de su habitación sin su permiso. Tras el combate contra Saffron, me tranquilizaba verla respirar. Si se entera, estoy perdido.

Finalmente me atrevo a mover la puerta corrediza, hasta que siento un duro golpe en la cabeza que me deja congelado. Era ella, sin dudas. Tras seis meses de no verla, estaba allí, atrás mío.

\- _Bienvenido, Ranma…_

Y tras escuchar esa dulce y anhelada frase, siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura y hundir su rostro en mi cuerpo. Su respiración cálida me inunda el pecho y me da seguridad. Aquella seguridad que había perdido. Finalmente tengo mi respuesta. No podría alejarme de ella. No podría separarme de su cuerpo, ni tendría el valor de verla junto a otro hombre, que no sea yo. Todo su menudo cuerpo era perfecto para mí. Calzaba a la perfección, cada pieza, cada centímetro de Akane, como si estuviera hecha para mí.

En un lento giro, la miró a sus avellanos ojos y sin decir palabra, la tomo de una de sus manos y nos alejamos del pasillo. No quería que nos interrumpieran y debía verla a la luz. Tras avanzar un par de metros, encontramos una habitación vacía y sin pensar ingresamos.

\- _¿No te he visto durante meses y esta es la forma en qué me recibes? Además qué hacías frente a la habitación de las mujeres, sigues siendo igual de pervertido Ranma Saotome. Al parecer solo aprendiste las mañas del maestro…_

Sus quejas las escuchaba a lo lejos, estaba hipnotizado. Veía como sus labios se movían rápidamente de disgusto. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos adornados por unas leves ojeras notando que no ha dormido bien. Sus hombros están más delgados. Mientras me regaña sin razón, como siempre, aprovecho de contemplarla. Sin darme cuenta de mi boca dejo salir una pequeña risa, quebrando mi silencio y llamando aún más la atención de ella.

-¡ _Ranma! ¿te ríes de mí? Pues bien, si solo llegaste para burlarte de esta torpe marimacho, mejor me voy a mi habitación._

Vi su cuerpo girarse, tenía las manos apretadas y mordía su labio inferior de rabia. Era un gesto que tenía, común y banal, pero que hoy tenía un color especial. De forma apresurada e inconsciente, la tomé de su mano y la acerqué a mí.

\- _No me dejas ni hablar marimacho y ya te vas. Veo que tu mal carácter no ha cambiado._

Pude notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero al igual que yo era muy testaruda como para admitirlo. Sentí como trató de alejarse de mi cuerpo, comenzando a luchar contra mis brazos.

\- _Ya te dije, si solo viniste para burlarte es mejor que te vayas._

\- _Eres una desconsiderada, no sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar a causa de las ideas de nuestros padres y ese viejo abusivo ¿Y me recibes con gritos? Llevamos 6 meses sin vernos y lo único que puedes decir es que me marche otra vez ¡¿De verdad necesitas más tiempo para extrañarme pecho plano?!_

\- _¡¿Qué?! Eres un ególatra, quien te dijo que te extrañé…eso…no…_

Y vi como de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas ¿Acaso yo era el culpable de ellas? Finalmente Akane cedió y apoyó su rostro en mi torso, aferrándose a mi yukata con fuerza, tratando de contener el llanto. Por mi parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar y tras unos segundos posé mis manos en su cintura, hundiendo mi mentón en su hombro.

\- _Calma Akane…No se te dan las lágrimas, niña boba._

\- _Dime, ¿Por qué regresaste si mañana te volverás a ir? Eres cruel…Ranma…_ \- podía escuchar su voz baja y con miedo. Sin embargo no entendía la razón de sus palabras.

\- _No...no entiendo, a qué te refieres_

\- _Mañana darás tu decisión y está claro que no te quedarás…_

Ah…eso era. Pero como podía ser tan boba. Cómo no podía darse cuenta que si estaba allí, junto a ella, abrazándola es porque hace muchos años ya estaba decidido en compartir mi futuro con ella.

\- _Akane yo..._

\- _No digas nada Ranma, al menos será un abrazo de despedida._

Noté como se separó de mis brazos para darme una gran sonrisa. Era la misma de hace años, la misma que me dio para decir que estaba bien tras llorar en los brazos del doctor tofu. Ella seguía siendo la misma, sincera, amable y...bonita. Sin embargo, yo había cambiado, mis sentimientos habían cambiado. Esa sonrisa no sólo me desencajaba, sino que me volvía a enamorar una y otra vez ¿Como podría separarme de ella? Como un acto reflejo, la abrace con ahínco, quería que sintiera que estaba en el lugar correcto. La respiración de akane estaba agitada, seguramente sorprendida por mi acción.

\- _Escúchame akane. Volví porque es acá donde debo estar, porque es mi..._

\- ¡ _No lo digas! No quiero que digas que te quedas para ser el heredero del dojo, por la promesa de nuestros padres...yo..._

Rápidamente la separé de mi cuerpo y la besé. No se de donde saqué el valor, para hacerlo. Si bien no era la primera vez que la besaba, está vez no actuaría como un niño pequeño. Ya no lo era. Soy un hombre y debo hacerme cargo de mis sentimientos, de los de ella. Protegería sus sueños y su futuro. Me separé unos milímetros de sus labios y noté su rostro de sorpresa, aún podía notar unas lágrimas tímidas a punto de caer de sus ojos las que limpie con uno de mis dedos.

\- _Escucha akane y no hables. No me iré de tu lado, ni del de tu familia. Nos haremos cargo del dijo tendo y lo convertiremos en el mejor de Japón. Juntos_

\- _Ranma...eso quiere decir, que tú..._

\- _Así es marimacho, te escojo a ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo solo fuiste tú..._

Vi como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, mientras sus labios trataban de balbucear palabras. De pronto comenzó a golpear mi pecho con sus manos. Sin duda, estaba molesta ¿y quien no lo estaría? Espero demasiado tiempo.

- _¿Cómo puedes venir y decir eso? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento? Y...y tu vienes y lo haces todo tan fácil, mientras yo..._

No podía decir palabra. Ella tenía razón. Por mí culpa ha pasado duros momentos, se ha visto en peligro cientos de veces, al borde de la muerte. Esperé que se cansar a de golpearme y le acaricie la cabeza con brusquedad. Akane estaba casi o más nerviosa que yo. Pero, si esta era mi decisión, ella debía saberlo antes que todos.

 _-Dime que sientes lo mismo Akane._

 _-Eres un tonto Ranma..._

En ello su cuerpo se acerca al mio buscando un poco de regocijo. Me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella. Sin embargo, recordé que no pude encontrar la cura a pesar que viajamos tanto por seis largos meses, no fui capaz de ser quien realmente se merece. Entre rabia y dolor le devolví el abrazo apegándome más a su cuerpo. Pase mi brazo por su cintura y hundí rostro en su cabello. Por un momento sentí que dejé de respirar.

\- _Ranma...qué ocurre..._

No pude responderle. Tenia miedo de contarle que mi viaje, esfuerzo y entrenamiento no tuvo resultado alguno. Mi silencio y mi angustia se hizo notar al abrazarla fuertemente conrta mi. Sus brazos me rodearon y pude sentir su calidez.

\- _Te extrañé_

Sin pedírselo, sus palabras le volvieron el aire a mis pulmones. La sensación de estar en el lugar correcto en mi hogar, en mi casa. No quería separarme de ella por nada. Pero aún tenía este maldito problema... Akane se merecía alguien mejor que un fenómero. Y como si hubiera leído mi mente, sus ojos se posaron en los mios con intensidad, comprensión y deseo.

\- _No importa lo que ocurrió allá Ranma, me alegro que hayas vuelto_

Una vez más esa sonrisa que entregaba tanto, que era todo para mi, que era mi fuerza, mi locura y mi energía. Solo sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto y que no deseaba nada más. Estar entre sus brazos era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Ella, sin previo aviso y sin darme cuenta se convirtió en todo para mi, por quién daría mi vida y más si podía. Y por ella trataría de ser mi mejor versión hasta el fin de mis días, a pesar de mi maldición, a pesar de mis errores. Y en un suspiro agudo y tenso dejé salir de mis labios aquello que sólo, a centímetros de la muerte, me atreví a confesar.

\- _Te amo akane_

Sin dudas, ni bacilos, era lo correcto, ella debía saberlo. Porque era mi fuerza, mi energía, mi razón de ser mejor. Sentí su mirada tímida y satisfactoria, entregándose en un beso tierno y sin límites. Un beso anhelado por todo este tiempo y que hoy tenia sentido.

\- _Por fin lo dijiste_

Sus brazos cruzaron mi pecho con intesidad y con el mayor de los orgullos la aprese entre los mios, nada nos separaría, porque yo era su promteido y yo sería quien la protegiera de todos, del mal, de sus miedos, hasta de mi mismo. La amaba. Con locura. A pesar de todo. A pesar del tiempo, de la espera. Ella era todo para mi. En un fuerte abrazo nos unimos, podía sentir su sonrisa cálida mientras mi inseguridad iba despareciendo. Y es que Akane era mágica, podía apagar todos mis temores con una sola mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hello! Se que tengo stand by mi otro fic, pido disculpas ,no me odien. Pero ocurre que mientras pienso en como continuarlo me imagino ciertas escenas que no juntan ni pegan con la otra historia. Por ese motivo, aprovecharé este espacio para comenzar una serie de one-shots para practicar mi estilo y perfeccionarme. Sin duda fue muy romántico todo. Creo que siempre faltó en el manga o en la serie una conversación más profunda entre Soun y Ranma...por eso inicié la historia con ellos dos.

No se si todos los One Shots sean sobre Ranma y sus pensamientos. Tal vez algunos sean narrados por otros personajes o en tercera persona. Veamos que sale. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Espero sus comentarios para ver que les parece mi lado romántico hahaha.


	2. Una tarde de estudios

.

.

.

 **Una tarde de estudios**

Oneshot

.

.

.

Como no me había dado cuenta antes ¿Cuándo fue que el rostro de Akane había cambiado? Estos dos años no han pasado en vano y yo he perdido demasiado tiempo escondiéndome de ella como un cobarde. Mientras trata de resolver un ejercicio matemático, examino cada una de sus líneas de expresión, aquellas pequeñas marcas en su frente al sorprenderse, los hoyuelos que se forman cuando sonríe o hasta esa manía que tiene de morder la punta del bolígrafo mientras estudia.

Mi mirada acaricia cada centímetro de ella. Su cabello está un poco más largo, doy cuenta además que lleva el pelo recogido a un costado por un pequeño moño ¿Quién se lo habrá regalado? Fruncí el ceño y me alejé girando el rostro hacia la pared. Llevé mi mano derecha y apoyé una de mis mejillas en ella, de pronto un extraño sentimiento de enojo me invadió ¿Quién se habrá atrevido de regalarle eso? ¿Por qué no me enteré? Tenía que saberlo, pero no podía dejar que notara mi interés en esa bobería ¿Cuántas otras cosas no sabía de ella? ¿Cuántos otros secretos me tendría guardado? Oh, no, calma Ranma Saotome, ella no sería capaz de ocultarte algo como eso, es demasiado torpe, lenta y sincera como hacerlo. Nuevamente me giré para verla aún más enojada con el lápiz, al parecer el ejercicio era más difícil de lo que creía, pero me daba tiempo de observarla sin miedo y sin interrupciones.

Este último tiempo han sido pocas las oportunidades para estar tranquilos como estamos ahora al estar preocupados de terminar bien el último año escolar, mientras seguimos enfrentando a cada lunático que llega a la ciudad. Sin embargo, después de terminar este periodo, no tengo idea qué ocurrirá. No he podido conversar con ella sobre el futuro…sobre nuestro futuro ¿Acaso realmente querrá hacerse cargo del dojo? El otro día escuché a Yuka conversar sobre sus posibilidades de estudiar en el extranjero y a la marimacho le brilló su mirada, tal vez…también quiera algo como eso. Me dejaría ¿Sería capaz de dejarme? Rayos, dejé salir un suspiro y Akane dio cuenta de ello. Vuelta a la realidad.

- _Hey Ranma…me está costando un poco más ¿Me esperas? Iré a preguntarle a Nabiki, tengo algunas dudas._

Vi como fugazmente se levantó de la silla y se alejó de su habitación. Solo en su habitación. Perfecto, es el momento perfecto para descubrir que otros secretos tiene Akane Tendo. Di vuelta en la silla giratoria, levantando mi mirada al techo de la habitación. Por dónde será mejor comenzar. El escritorio es lo más rápido. Abrí el primer cajón y encontré desorden. Nunca creí que Akane guardará todo tipo de cosas, papeles, facturas, dulces…moviendo rápido y escarbando, entre lo que yo llamaría "basura", encontré una pequeña caja de madera con flores de sakura pintadas en tonos pasteles. Tenía miedo de abrirla, pero la curiosidad me ganó.

Con inseguridad, mientras daba veloces miradas a la puerta principal, tomé la pequeña caja entre mis manos. Al ver lo que tenía en su interior mis pensamientos se bloquearon. Los pañuelos, el oso de felpa, la caja musical y las tarjetas que le regalé en nuestra primera navidad ¿Tan especial fue para ella que los guardó durante todo este tiempo? Sacándolos con cuidado noté que bajo ellos en una papel de regalo se encontraba el clavel que le di, estaba seco pero mantenía sus colores en perfecto estado. De mi boca salió su nombre y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Esa boba…¿Realmente era tan importante para ella? Me sentí mal conmigo por estar haciendo esto. Cómo era capaz de dudar de ella. Finalmente, aparté la caja para comenzar a guardar las cosas. En ello doy cuenta que al tomarla cayó al suelo una hoja doblada, estaba arrugada y maltratada ¿Para qué la guardaría? Una vez más la curiosidad pudo con mi voluntad. La recogí y comencé a leer.

" _Ranma es un tonto, lo odio. Hoy se cumple un año desde que llegó a casa y arruinó la sorpresa que tenía para él. Nunca lo perdonaré. Como no es capaz de entender lo importante que es…sé que no soy buena en las manualidades, menos en la cocina ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de mis esfuerzos? Él tiene razón, soy poco femenina, no soy bonita ni soy mejor que las demás. Lo mejor sería que todo esto terminara…_

Al leer cada palabra escrita por Akane, sentí rabia conmigo. Nunca creí que se tomara tan en serio todo, ella realmente es más sensible de lo que pensé. Eres un desgraciado Ranma Saotome. No había nada más escrito, la carta terminaba allí. Amargado la cerré ¿Por qué guardaría algo como esto? Sin embargo al darla vuelta, noté que por el otro lado, había más.

" _No sé si algún día pueda entregarte esto en persona, no quiero que te termines burlando como siempre y sé que eres demasiado egocéntrico como para tomar en serio mis sentimientos. Pero, me alegro que hayas vuelto a vivir con nosotros, conmigo. Cuando llegó tu madre a buscarte, sentí que lo mejor era apoyarte ¿Era lo que tanto buscabas, verdad? No podía ser egoísta, pero en realidad, no estaba feliz de que te marcharas. Cuando supe que volverían, que volverías, estaba realmente contenta. Tu llegada al dojo fue como un torbellino, cambió todo: nuestra rutina, nuestra vida y también me cambió. Soy feliz que estés acá. Muy feliz"_

Sentí como mi corazón dejó de latir. No respiraba. Me sentí débil y mi mente quedó en blanco. Unas aceleradas pisadas comenzaron a acercarse a la habitación. Demonios es ella. Rápidamente guarde las cosas como pude y cerré con fuerza el cajón. Mis latidos volvieron y pude dar cuenta como un sentimiento cálido me invadió. Si supiera que también soy feliz de estar acá.

- _¡Disculpa la tardanza! Ahora podemos continuar estudiando ¿Ranma?_ – No podía verle de frente, de hacerlo no me contendría y la abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas, dejando ver lo que tanto tiempo he mantenido oculto. Esa tonta no sabe lo feliz que soy acá, desconoce completamente lo que su presencia ha logrado cambiar en mí. Me quede mudo y solo asentí con mi cabeza. Soy realmente un miedoso, un indeciso, un débil.

Akane se sentó a mi lado y tomó los apuntes, para luego verme al rostro. Trataba de esquivar su mirada, pero estábamos demasiado cerca como para que no se diera cuenta de mis intentos. Su hombro rozaba con el mío. Y entre miradas furtivas noté lo extrañamente linda que se veía. Un chaquetón amarillo mucho más grande que su talla abrazaba su figura, mientras su cabello alborotado caía en sus hombros. Sin duda Akane era bonita al natural y me sentía afortunado de verla, de tenerla cerca y de compartir estos momentos de paz.

 _-¡Oye Ranma! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Me estás escuchando? –_ con ambas manos tomó mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos y su ceño fruncido _– Mañana tenemos el último examen y si no te concentras…_ \- Soy un bobo, ¿Cómo puedo decir que Akane no es bonita? Sus mejillas perla, sus pestañas tupidas y sus pequeños labios…¡Basta! Debo detener esto.

 _-¡Yaa! Ya lo sé_ \- No pude contenerme más y giré bruscamente mi cabeza hacia un lado – _Pero...pero ¡eres pésima profesora! No entiendo nada, será mejor que estudie por mi cuenta-_ Una vez más mentía.

 _-¿Qué? Fuiste tú quién buscó mi ayuda y sabes bien que matemáticas no es tu fuerte ¿Quieres perder contra la profesora Hinako?_

 _-No...no me importa, te demostraré que…que puedo hacerlo bien sin tu ayuda_

 _-¡Eres un obstinado! ¿De verdad no te interesa terminar bien tus estudios?_ – noté como su rostro se apagó, dejando ver un toque de melancolía en su mirada.

 _-¡No es eso, tonta marimacho! ¿No ves que eres tú quien me impide estudiar?_

 _-¿Ah? ¿Pero que dices? Yo solo te trato de ayudar, dime por qué, en este momento, qué hago para que no puedas estudiar correctamente Ranma Saotome._

Molesto conmigo, me levanté de la silla y me dirigí con paso firme hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí, dejar esa habitación. Akane me tiene embrujado y si me quedo por más tiempo me volverá loco. Sin embargo, esa terca no es capaz de leer entre frases. Noto como me toma del brazo, realmente estaba furiosa.

 _-¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Después no vengas a pedir mi ayuda otra vez!_

Finalmente lo arruiné, todos mis esfuerzos se fueron y cedí. Perdí esta pelea contra lo que trato de esconder. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y dando un giro me posé frente a ella. Mi corazón se escaparía de mi cuerpo y no puedo creer la locura que estaba por cometer.

Mis brazos la apresaron con fuerza y note como mi respiración se agitaba. Escuché salir de su boca mi nombre y el silencio invadió la habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a su calidez, los latidos de ambos tomaron el mismo ritmo y nos dejamos llevar por esa inquietante tranquilidad. Finalmente suspire, la aparte de mi cuerpo tomándola de los hombros y con decisión la miré.

 _-¿Ahora entiendes?-_ No dije más y me retiré de su lado. Al cerrar la puerta sentí mis piernas flaquear y el rostro de todos colores. Estaba mareado y embriagado por este sentimiento, finalmente me dirigí a mi habitación.

* * *

.

.

Sentado en el tatami y apoyado en el pequeño mesón pegado a la ventana, mientras trataba de concentrarme entre los ronquidos del viejo y lo que recién había ocurrido, noté como alguien abría las puertas y dejaba en el suelo unas hojas, retirándose rápidamente. Con pereza me acerqué y los tomé. La letra era de Akane y en ellos habían correcciones y ejercicios. Esa tonta, inconscientemente sonreí al notar su amabilidad.

Volví al mesón para revisarlos con más tranquilidad. No sé qué horas eran, pero logré escuchar a lo lejos el canto de las aves, mientras los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación. Con una gran bostezo, llegué a la última hoja de los apuntes que Akane me entregó.

" _Sé que te irá bien en lel exámen, eres la persona más obcecada que conozco, después de mí. Y…dependiendo del resultado, quizás piense en repetir lo que pasó entre nosotros …así que…¡Esfuérzate! Gana esta pelea"_

Una carcajada salió de lo más profundo, recibiendo instantáneamente el golpe del viejo panda pidiendo que lo dejara seguir durmiendo. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y tras tomar aire, retomé los estudios con más energía que nunca. Sin importar la hora, ni el cansancio. Debía ganar esta pelea y obtener mi premio. Nadie puede contra el increíble Ranma Saotome, ni siquiera un tonto exámen de matemáticas.

.

.

.

* * *

Hello again! otro oneshot, esperando que llegue la iluminación para continuar el otro fic. Muchas gracias a quienes pasaron a dejar un review durante este tiempo: **Miztu of the moon, Maat Sejmet, AZULMITLA, Haruri Saotome, paulayjoaqui y andy-Saotome-Tendo.**

Espero y disfruten de este corto relato, por mi parte, me encanta escribir desde el punto de vista de Ranma. Un abrazo y gracias por pasar, leer, comentar y estar acá.

Matta!

.

.

.


	3. Declaración número 100

**.**

 **.**

 **Declaración de amor número 100**

Oneshot

.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer cantaba en una de las esquinas del bar al compás de una tonada de blues. Su voz ronca y profunda atraía las miradas de los asistentes, mas no la de dos hombres que bebían lentamente de sus copas mientras las movían a la par haciendo sonar los hielos. Ambos dejaron salir una risotada de la nada.

- _"No puedo creer Mousse lo torpe que puedes ser ¿Cómo fue que Shampoo te perdonó?"_

- _"Estás loco, ella aún no lo hace, estos días me ha tenido durmiendo afuera de la casa. Y no solo ella, la pequeña Lin cada vez toma más el carácter duro de su madre. Si vieras como abusan de mí…"_ \- Mousse llevó una de las mangas de su camisa china a sus ojos simulando limpiar sus lágrimas.

- _"Las amazonas son terribles…"_ \- Ryoga tragó duro mientras agradecía que Akari fuera todo lo contrario.

- _"La vida de matrimonio es difícil, tener que trabajar 12 horas seguidas en el restaurante, tratando de cumplir las expectativas de Shampoo, los ratos libres jugar con Lin mientras recibo los castigos de la vieja Cologne…si hubiera sabido que este sería mi futuro, no hubiera intercedido entre Shampoo y Ranma"_ \- el joven pato rió fuertemente hasta que una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

- _"Tu no intercediste, a mí nunca me interesó"._

Atrás de ellos un joven azabache tomaba con cuidado su bufanda amarilla del cuello y la dejaba junto a su chaqueta colgada en el perchero del bar. Ryoga y Mousse se le quedaron viendo enmudecidos. Los años se veían en cada gesto de Ranma, sus manos eran tozudas, con algunas líneas de expresión marcadas en el rostro, su cuerpo más formado, con una espalda más ancha, sin duda estaba más alto desde la última vez que se vieron, sin embargo lo que más les asombró a ambos era que su característica trenza ya no estaba.

- _"¡Saotome Ranma!"_ – ambos saltaron de alegría abrazándolo con fuerza.

- _"Hahaha ¡Tanto tiempo malditos!"_

La gente del bar se les quedó viendo por un momento, era imposible no notar la presencia de esos tres en cualquier lugar. Las risas fuertes y golpes en sus espaldas resonaban acallando la apacible música. En ellos el bartender se les acerca y les ofrece algo para beber.

Sentados en la barra con 3 botellas de sake, Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga recordaban sus viejas aventuras y peleas. Cómo lograron vencer su maldición y como hoy, cada una de sus vidas, eran tan distintas a como se las habían imaginado de jóvenes.

- _"Así que Akari sigue siendo todo dulces ¿No?"_ \- preguntó Ranma otorgándole una sonrisa ladina al joven cerdo.

- _"Por supuesto, aunque el problema es su padre. Es muy estricto. Me hace trabajar de sol a sombra, y no es que realmente me moleste, pero dejar sola a Akari por tanto tiempo, a veces días completos, me preocupa…"_ – Ryoga dio un sorbo a su bebida y movió lentamente la copa viendo el resplandor de la luz en el sake- _"las mujeres que esperan bebés no deberían estar tanto tiempo solas…"_

Ranma y Mousse al escucharlo escupieron en el rostro de su amigo la bebida.

- _"¡¿Qué?!"_

- _"Bah, ¿no se los conté por carta? Estaba seguro que sí..."_

- _"De seguro tu carta se perdió en algún lado al igual que tú Ryoga, la próxima vez pídele a Akari que escriba la dirección…"_

- _"De verdad estaba seguro…"_ \- El joven de bandana amarilla llevó uno de sus dedos para rascarse su mejilla avergonzado, sin duda algunas malas costumbres no cambiaban.

- _"¡Eso es lo de menos! No puedo creerlo Ryoga. Osea de Mousse siempre lo esperé, pero ¿tú? Ser capaz de acercarte así a una mujer…mmm ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?"_ \- Ranma sostuvo su estómago por la fuerte risa que salió de su interior.

El joven pato no se quedó atrás al notar el rostro colorado de su amigo de colmillos, no sabiendo si de rabia o de vergüenza.

- _"¿Quién te crees? ¡Claro que he hecho esas cosas, sé cómo amar a mi mujer!"_ \- Sin darse cuenta Ryoga estaba de pie llamando la atención de la clientela, sobre todo de las féminas.

- _"Ya, vale, vale, te creemos"_ – El azabache le dio golpes en el hombro a su amigo para que se calmara, quien volvió a tomar asiento.

Tras ello, Ranma quedó viendo al vacío, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. La vida de sus ex compañeros de aventuras iba por buen camino sin duda. Ambos centrados, con los pies en la tierra, con responsabilidades siendo cabezas de sus propias familias. Saotome dejó salir una sonrisa ladina y bebió de golpe el licor que tenía en su mano. Sentía que se quedaba atrás, que estaba atrás de ellos, por primera vez se sentía menos.

- _"Así que padre Ryoga, buenos pues, te felicito"_ – Mousse le extendió la mano para chocar su copa con la de su amigo – _"Prepárate amigo que te espera un largo camino"._

Tener un trabajo estable, formar tu familia, ser padre…¿Ser padre? Ranma no podía negar que esa idea había pasado por su cabeza en más de una ocasión ¿Sería un buen padre? Su figura paternal no era el mejor ejemplo de todos: aprovechado, narcisista y tramposo. No, Ranma Saotome no estaba listo para enfrentar aquel desafío. Le aterraba que alguien dependiera de él ¿Y si no era lo suficiente? ¿Si no era capaz de proteger a su familia? ¿Si Akane no lo quería? ¿Akane? _"Porque estoy pensando en ella en estos momentos…"_ En ello un aplauso lo sacó de su melancolía.

- _"Venga hombre ¿Qué no me vas a felicitar?"_ –Ryoga dio una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus filosos colmillos. Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros y vestía casual, con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa a cuadros verdes. Ranma le devolvió el gesto.

- _"Claro que sí P-chan, muchas felicidades. Espero que se parezca a su madre"._

Tras recordar sus aventuras y pedir otras 3 botellas de sake, era el momento de Ranma de responder. Mousse golpeó fuertemente la mesa, el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza y en su expresión notaba molestia.

- _"¡Te esperamos por semanas Ranma! Hasta a la vieja Cologne se animó de saber que habías aceptado combatir en el torneo de artes marciales ¿Por qué no llegaste? Tu futuro estaba asegurado, siempre fuiste el más hábil de nosotros..."_

- _"La verdad, es que no me interesaba participar…"_

- _"Eres tan malo para mentir"_ – Ryoga vio de soslayo a su compañero y dio otro sorbo de sake

-" _Bueno está bien. Sí, iba asistir. Estaba listo para partir. Uno de los grandes sueños como artista marcial es participar de torneos, viajar por el mundo y que lo patrocinen ¿No?"_

- _"Si…además de estar rodeado de mujeres bellas"_ –respondió en un murmuro Ryoga.

- _"Con los años te has vuelto aún más pervertido cerdo asqueroso…"_

- _"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!"_

- _"Entonces, ¿Por qué saotome? Todos esperábamos que compitieras"_ –La mirada de Mousse notaba nostalgia.

Ranma miró fijamente su copa y tragó en seco, tras ello movió su cabeza para ambos lados.

- _"No puedo negarles que estaba decidido en ir. Pero… había algo más importante. El dojo Tendo estaba iniciando, llegaron alumnos que son realmente buenos y si me iba, las clases se detendrían. No podía abandonarlos."_

Ambos jóvenes no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Ranma Saotome finalmente había madurado. Al unísono se rieron dejando estupefacto al artista marcial. Ryoga pasó su brazo por encima de la cabeza del azabache atrayéndolo hacia sí y dándole una gran sonrisa.

- _"Hahaha Ranma, eres más genial de lo que creía. Realmente eres un hombre decente"._

- _"¡Oye siempre he sido un hombre decente!"_ –Replicó molesto su amigo.

- _"Vale, vale. Pero no te creo que solo te hayas quedado por eso. Creo que tu razón tiene nombre"_ –El joven chino sabía que era momento de hablar de la peliazul.

- _¿"Akane? Ella apoyó en que me fuera. Esa mujer…con lo boba que es, era imposible pensar dejarle a cargo el Dojo Tendo por completo"_ –Ranma con pesadez rascó su cabeza mientras desabrochaba los botones de los puños de la camisa.

- _"Creo que acá el único bobo eres tú. Desde lo que ocurrió en el monte Fénix, todos supimos tus verdaderos sentimientos por ella ¿Por qué te niegas tanto en aceptarlo?"_

- _"Era un niño en ese entonces"_ \- contestó el ojiazul avergonzado por admitirlo finalmente frente a sus amigos.

- _"Sigues siéndolo, eres un cabezotas. En realidad cuando supimos que su compromiso se había roto, no podíamos creerlo"_ – Mousse tomó en sus manos sus gafas para limpiarlas y ver a través de ellas.

- _"¡Estás demente! Tú sabes que Akane te quiere ¿Qué estás esperando?"_ – Ryoga de un impulso se levantó y le mostró su puño al azabache en señal de amanenaza.

- _"Hey, hey , basta, tranquilos. Que el compromiso entre ella y yo se haya terminado, fue decisión de ambos"_.

- _"¿QUÉ?"_ \- gritaron al unísono.

Ranma se giró en su asiento y rellenó su copa con licor. No entendía la razón, pero se sentía bastante incómodo de hablar de estos temas con ellos. Nunca fue bueno para hablar de su relación con Akane, de hecho entre ellos, ya era bastante difícil de hacer.

- _"Después de terminar la escuela, nos separamos por dos años. Tras ello, nuestra relación, por así decirlo no volvió a hacer la misma. Akane creció, avanzó. Ahora es una excelente artista marcial, realmente es muy buena. No quiero arruinar nada. Por ello decidimos solo continuar, así, sin decir nada, solo ser amigos…"_

- _"¿Amigos? ¿AMIGOS?! ¡A la mierda ser amigos Ranma! El único que no se da cuenta que realmente está enamorado de ella ¡Eres tú!"_ –Ryoga golpeó la mesa haciendo caer las copas al piso, sin embargo Mousse actuó lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ocurriera el desastre.

- _"¿Enamorado? No es así. Ambos hemos decidido tener citas para conocer gente nueva, he salido con bastantes mujeres…"_

- _"Pero ella no ha tenido ninguna ¿verdad?"_ \- Mousse mantenía una filosa mirada en el azabache. Sin duda, Saotome era un niño pequeño a la hora de definir sus sentimientos. Cuando Ranma enfrentó a Shampoo y a Cologne para romper el compromiso, ayudándole de paso a ganarle una pelea a la amazona, Mousse creyó que finalmente su amigo había comprendido que en su corazón solo estaba Akane Tendo. Pero se equivocó, o al menos eso creía.

- _"¿Ah? Qué se yo…no me meto en sus relaciones"_ \- Saotome se fijó que una dulce joven lo observaba desde la otra punta del bar y le guiñó un ojo.

- _"Eres un mentiroso, solo te aprovechas porque sabes que ella siempre estará para ti Saotome, pero Tendo se aburrirá algún día"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El bar estaba completamente vacío, el bartender comenzó a apagar las luces del local y la discusión de los tres hombres subía de nivel. El alcohol se apoderó de ellos desatando lo peor. Ryoga estaba encima de Ranma ahorcándolo con sus manos, mientras Mousse pefia la cuenta del bar.

- _¡Eres un maldito, desgraciado! Si no te ibas a quedar con ella por qué te interponías,¡¿ ah!?_

- _Cállate maldito cerdo ¡Tú nunca me entenderías!_ – De pronto Ryoga le propinó un golpe de puño en el rostro al azabache.

- _Lo que entiendo es que sigues siendo el mismo cobarde estúpido de hace 6 años ¡Ya olvídate que no fuiste capaz de salvarla en esa ocasión, crece de una maldita vez!_

 _-¡Lo hago para protegerla!_ \- De una patada Ranma lanzó a Ryoga contra el muro.

La pelea continuó afuera del local, Mousse arrastró a ambos para que el bar no sufriera con los arrebatos de sus aún infantiles amigos. De un grito trató de separarlos.

- _Hey hey ¡Basta! Par de brutos_ \- Sin embargo, solo logró recibir dos golpes certeros en su rostro, provocando que su poder de artista marcial saliera a flote.

Finalmente, los tres hombres recordaron los viejos tiempos dando patadas y puños. Tras un largo rato combatiendo, con los rostros ensangrentados y sus ropas maltratadas, cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Mareados por el alcohol y adoloridos por los golpes, los tres rieron a carcajadas. El primero en levantarse fue Mousse, quien con dificultad se hecho al hombro su saco.

- _No puedo…con ustedes no se puede …_ \- con una gran sonrisa se despidió de sus viejos amigos – _me voy…mi querida y dulce Shampoo me dejará afuera…otra vez_ – haciendo señas al cielo, el joven pato se perdió entre los copos de nieve que caían- ¡ _Nos vemos en unos años!_

- _Vaya...no puedo creer como el tiempo ha pasado…todo ha cambiado, excepto tú_ \- Ryoga respiraba con dificultad mientras su cuerpo dejaba marcada la nieve del suelo. A su lado, un agitado Ranma mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza daba vueltas por todos lados – _Realmente creía que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos_ \- murmuró su amigo con el semblante serio.

-¿ _Destinados_?...-Ranma dio una sonrisa ladina. Ryoga logró levantarse del suelo y le ofreció su ayuda. El ojiazul tomó su mano con fuerza, sin embargo no podía mantener el equilibrio, por lo que se sostuvo en la fría pared del callejón.

- _Hay algo de lo que tengo curiosidad, con el sacrificio de dejar tus sueños de lado, de quedarte en el Dojo Tendo y no irte al extranjero, lo hiciste por ella, ¿verdad?_

- _¿Tú qué hubieras hecho?_

Viéndose fijamente, sonrieron. Los copos de nieve caían con gracia entre los ex enemigos. Ryoga le dio un palmetazo en la espalda al azabache.

- _Bueno Saotome, me voy. Espero llegar a tiempo y no perderme en el camino._

- _Siempre lo haces...¿Por qué no te vas al dojo conmigo?_

-¿ _Qué? Estás loco, desde que Akane supo lo de P-Chan nunca más quise pisar ese lugar._

- _En realidad, siempre fuiste un aprovechado._

Ryoga le arrojó una bola de nieve a la cara de Ranma haciéndolo callar. Quien molesto, estaba preparado para devolver el ataque, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

- _Saotome Ranma, no te castigues por lo que pasó, nunca lo olvides pero continúa. Ella lo necesita._

-¿ _Desde cuándo te volviste tan seguro de ti mismo?_

Ryoga dio la vuelta y levantando con seguridad un puño al cielo antes de continuar su camino– _Siempre lo he sido ¡Nos vemos!_

- _Y también te volviste engreído…_ \- Ranma sopló sus manos congeladas por el frío para darles calor – _de seguro…esa boba de Akane sigue despierta._

Perdiéndose en la oscuridad, el artista marcial se dirigió hacia su hogar.

.

.

.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron con fuerza. Tras ellas, Ranma ingresó al salón abrazando su cuerpo, tiritando. La muchacha peliazul, quien estaba en la sala abrigada bajo el tibio kotatsu, se giró al sentir el golpe.

-¡ _Ranma_!

- _Hace mucho frío…_ \- Ranma finalmente dejó caer su cuerpo al lado de la muchacha. Akane sin sorprenderse, comenzó a cambiar los canales de televisión.

- _Pensé que habías dicho que tenías una reunión importante. Pero veo que solo tuviste una pelea callejera-_ habló con desinterés.

Ranma observaba con detenimiento a su ex prometida, quien vestía un gran polerón color rojo de su propiedad y llevaba una galleta de avena a su boca. No pudo evitar sonreir al verla.

- _Estuviste bebiendo_.

- _Sí, fue una reunión importante. Fue una reunión urgente con respecto a una relación de tres lados que nos implica tanto a ti como a mí-_ El artista marcial sacó un paquete tibio con castañas asadas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y de forma traviesa, se lo enseñó a la muchacha de ojos avellanas.

- _Dingggg! Te compre esto niña boba…_

Con cuidado Ranma comenzó a pelar las castañas calientes encima del kotatsu, le costaba hacerlo por los efectos del alcohol, sin embargo no se detuvo. Akane lo veía fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ranma realmente a veces se comportaba como un niño y era su inocencia lo que siempre le gustó de él, además de su terquedad, su valentía y perseverancia.

- _Lo tengo_ \- finalmente el azabache logró limpiar una por completo- _Di "ahhhhh"_ – Akane sin embargo no entendió la indirecta. Ranma miró los labios de la peliazul como señal para que abriera su boca. Finalmente su ex prometida comprendió su petición, acercándose a los dedos del azabache.

-¿ _Está bueno_?- preguntó ansioso tal cual un niño pequeño lo haría.

- _Ni siquiera la he masticado todavía_ \- Tras dar unas mascadas, acentúo con una amable sonrisa - _Sí, están buenas_.

Ranma le devolvió una gran sonrisa, desde que vivían solos se había acostumbrado a sonreir continuamente, ya no tenía por qué estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva y extrañamente le agradaba su tranquila vida. Tras ello, cambio su expresión. Intensificó su mirada al contemplar el pálido rostro de la peliazul y llevó su mano izquierda a una de las mejilla de Akane para apretarla entre sus dedos. La menor de las Tendo frunció el ceño mientras veía como su ex prometido se acercaba a ella lentamente con la intensión de besarla.

- _Akane…_ \- dijo con voz atractiva y profunda.

La muchacha ni se inmutó, sino más bien lo observó con ternura.

- _Me gustas…-_ en un murmuró el joven Saotome dejaba salir sus sentimientos.

- _Ranma…_ \- Akane cerró sus ojos, dio una pequeña sonrisa y movió su cabeza en ambos sentidos.

- _No, la verdad es que te amo…_ \- Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, fundiendo sus respiraciones en una.

- _Estás borracho…_ \- replicó la peliazul mientras apretaba su nariz y movía sus manos- y malherido.

 _-Lo que dije….fue…ah...olvídalo_ -Ranma se echó para atrás con brusquedad tras soltar la mejilla de la joven.

" _Tarado_ " pensó la mujer, mientras le daba una cara de pocos amigos. Con los años se había acostumbrado a la personalidad del azabache, por ende las discusiones o pleitos ante cualquiera de sus bromas ya no lograban hacerla enfadar, menos cuando llegaba pasado de copas o lo veía flirtear con alguna joven. Es más, gracias a que ambos trabajaban juntos en el dojo como maestros, su relación profesional les había ayudado a superar sus conflictos y conocerse mejor. Akane sabía que Ranma podía conocer a cientos de mujeres, pero nunca se atrevería a algo más que unas palabras de conquista.

- _Akane,… yo… nunca he amado a nadie más aparte de ofukuro_ …

- _Por eso andas siempre con distintas mujeres…_ \- replicó a modo de juego, mientras atendía sus heridas.

- _Con todas las mujeres que me has visto, no hay ni una sola a quien haya realmente amado , por eso, no sé lo que se siente justamente amar…a alguien_ \- Akane quedó en silencio mientras admiraba los ojos azulgrisáceos del hombre que estaba a su lado hace más de 6 años - _Pero la cosa es que… hasta que descubra justamente lo que significa amar a alguien…-_ Ranma bajó su rostro y tomó de la mano de la peliazul - _No quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte, ¿De acuerdo?..._

Akane solo asintió sin dudar. Tras ello, el azabache se recostó en las piernas de su ex prometida. Dejó salir un suspiro al cerrar sus ojos.

- _Quiero… que te quedes a mi lado Akane…_

Con ternura la muchacha acarició el cabello de él. Las puntas de sus dedos viajaban por cada hebra al ritmo de la respiración del dormido joven. Se veía tranquilo, en paz. La joven Tendo acomodó el kotatsu para abrigar la espalda de Ranma y volvió su mirada al televisor, sin detener las caricias que le daba.

 _-Eres un bobo…_

Ella sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los sentimientos de su ex prometido, no necesitaba de dulces cartas, flores o promesas. Con cada gesto que le daba, compartir sus comidas, risas, enojos, su trabajo y su vida, para Akane, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

Porque Ranma decidió quedarse a su lado y compartir su vida con ella, sin grandes ceremonias, ni boda, ni luna de miel. Abandonó sus sueños personales para crear, compartir y hacer crecer el de los dos, mantener y fortalecer la escuela Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Aquella silenciosa declaración de amor pesaba mucho más que las cientos de veces que él le había dicho "te amo" o "me gustas" en confesiones a causa del alcohol, mensajes anónimos o cuando, al verlo dormir como ahora, pronunciaba su nombre en sueños. Porque tenerlo allí, en su falda, la hacía feliz y no podía pedir más de la vida.

La peliazul bajó su mirada y besó tiernamente los labios de su ex prometido, para luego darle un pequeño golpe en su frente – _Si supieras cuántas veces me has confesado tus sentimientos…¿Ésta es la número 100?_ \- Akane sonrío para sí, llevó a sus labios una galleta de avena y continuó viendo su novela de medianoche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinceramente me es muy difícil imaginar escenas intensas entre los personajes ¿Será por qué siento que es sacarlos demasiado de sus personalidades? ¡Pero si para eso son los fanfics! hahaha no lo sé, tengo un conflicto en mi interior y espero luego atreverme con algo más "intenso" por así decirlo. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior capítulo, está más decir que cada oneshot no tiene relación con el anterior. **Un saludo grande a paulayjoaqui, Haruri Saotome , Andy-Saotome-Tendo , Maat Sejmet , nancyricoleon y Caro.**

Por otras parte creo que la relación de Ranma y Akane es de ese tipo que no necesita títulos para que funcione. Es la mejor mezcla entre amistad y romance. Si son novios, prometidos, si se casan o no, creo que eso no los define como pareja. Ellos solamente son, sean lentos, torpes, tercos e infantiles. Sean como sean...su relación funciona.

¡Hoy incluí a más personajes! Denme fuerzas y enegías para seguir escribiendo hahaha.

Matta!


	4. El valor nace de la pérdida

.

.

 **El valor nace de la pérdida**

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cuántos días llevaba escondido en esa habitación. Junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano. Tras la batalla en el monte Fénix, creíamos que la pesadilla finalmente había terminado. Si bien no pudimos encontrar el Nyannichuan, estaba contento porque ella estaba de vuelta con vida y a mi lado. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en mi rostro despareció en un respiro al notar como Akane cayó al suelo frente a todos, en un profundo sueño. Estaba demasiado débil, sus pulsaciones cada día disminuían más. El guía de Jusenkyo no podía hacer mucho más por ella, ni por nosotros. Si seguía allí era muy probable que no volviera a despertar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Era todo mi maldita culpa, por ineficiente y débil. Hundido en mi pesar y melancolía, finalmente vi la luz al final del oscuro camino. Mousse y Shampoo optaron por llevarnos a la tribu de las Amazonas para estabilizar la salud de Akane. No me opuse y tras varios días de viaje, llevando a mi boba prometida en mi espalda y compartiendo la responsabilidad con Ryoga, logramos llegar a tiempo.

Por el bien de ella, las ancianas de la aldea me apartaron de su lado. Más que solo deshidratación, nos dijeron que se encontraba en el limbo. Akane realmente no estaba allí. Su alma no estaba en su cuerpo y la única forma de que volviera en sí era haciendo un trato. Ya sabía yo cual era el truco de las amazonas. Bien conocía a Shampoo y por la cara de pocos amigos que me daba Mousse, sabía por dónde iba el cuento.

Pero no importaba. No me importaba, haría lo que fuera por ella. Por qué por mi debilidad ella estaba allí, durmiendo y no sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir soportando no verla sonreír una vez más. Accedí a sus condiciones. Me quedaría allí, en la tribu, formalizaría mi compromiso con Shampoo y continuaría con mi vida, acá en China.

Sin embargo, antes, pedí como condición que me dejaran un tiempo a solas con ella, con Akane, la que siempre estuvo destinada a estar conmigo, como lo hubiera dicho mi padre. Sin quejas, se fueron de la habitación tras darle lo necesario para que despertara.

Era un lugar bastante húmedo y el sol, al estar ocultándose, en su interior casi no había luz. En penumbras dejé salir un suspiro doloroso. Tomé una de sus manos y la apreté con fuerza. Si esta era el modo en que ella podría continuar, crecer, tener un futuro aunque no fuera conmigo, sería feliz. Acerqué mi cabeza y la apoye con culpa en el borde de la cama. Aunque sé que no había posibilidad que abriera sus ojos, no quería que me viera llorar otra vez. Una vez más la perdía y ya no estaba en mis manos poder retenerla.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con Ryoga. Sus ojos inspiraban lástima. No podía soportar que me mirara de ese modo. Pasé por su lado sin decir palabra.

 _-¿Estás seguro lo que estás haciendo, Ranma?_

 _-…_

 _-Ya escuché de Mousse que te quedarás acá junto a la tribu amazona._

 _-…_

 _-¡Por qué tuviste que acceder! ¡Tú sabes que siente Akane por ti, la destrozarás!_ – Al escucharlo mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y apreté mis puños con fuerza tratando de contener mi ira, el odio hacia mí mismo.

 _-Se le pasará…_

 _-No puedo creerlo, menos de ti, que cayeras en los viejos trucos de Shampoo. Ella lo tenía pensando desde un principio ¿Quién te asegura que Akane se salve si accedes a casarte con ella?_

 _-Tú_

Ryoga no pudo responder. Seguramente hubiera accedido a soportar lo mismo. Porque fue él quien me abrió los ojos al decir que sin importar si Akane, lo amara o no, él seguiría estando a su lado para protegerla. Porque la amaba. Y yo, también, aunque me costara admitirlo.

Sentados en el suelo, afuera de la vieja casona, haciendo guardia de su sueño sin decir más, en el momento que había aceptado el trato, también acepté que la dejaría ir de mi lado.

 _-Ryoga, prométeme que la llevarás sana y salva a casa…-_ Sentí como asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

 _-Prométeme también, que pase lo que pase, no dejarás que me encuentre. Desde hoy no volveré a verla. No puede saber de esto. Debes llevarla con su familia y asegurarte que no regrese –_ posé mi mirada al estrellado cielo y sonreí- _Sabes lo testaruda que es. Si sabe que accedí a casarme con Shampoo para poder salvarla, no querrá volver a Nerima…_

 _-Sí, lo prometo._

 _-Gracias_

Ambos nos quedamos viendo el oscuro cielo. Si había alguien a quien podía confiarle la seguridad de Akane, era a él. Porque sentía como yo y sé que no dejaría que nada malo le pasase.

.

.

.

.

Los golpes a la habitación eran devastadores y molestos. Siento pisadas fuertes acercarse y en ello, mi nombre.

 _-¡Ranma! ¡Abre esa puerta!_

Hoy Akane volvería a Nerima y acá estaba, molestando como siempre. De seguro la débil voluntad de ese tonto de Ryoga se vio quebrada ante las peticiones de mi ex prometida. De todas maneras era algo que veía venir.

 _-No me interesa verte-_ respondí cortante.

 _-Y a mí no me importa que no quieras, tenemos que hablar._

 _-No tengo nada que decirte, mejor ándate Akane._

En eso sentí como la puerta de golpe se abrió, sin duda brazos de gorila tenía una fuerza descomunal cuando algo se interponía en su camino. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza impidiendo dejarme llevar por la emoción de verla finalmente viva, respirando y con la energía que le caracterizaba. Tenía que ser frío, distante. Se lo prometí a Shampoo y se lo prometí en silencio a ella. No soy quién debe estar a su lado.

Siento como se abalanza contra mí y toma con fuerza mi camisa, atrayéndome hacia ella. Se veía más linda que nunca. Su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas coloradas provocadas seguramente por el esfuerzo que hizo en correr hacia acá, su respiración agitada y la silueta de su cuerpo perfectamente definida en ese traje de una pieza. Sin duda, tenía mucha suerte que mi prometida fuera Akane Tendo. Tenía…,quise decir, tuve.

- _Eres un idiota, engreído, ¡¿por qué te escondes de mí?!_ -Siento y escucho como su voz se quiebra. No puedo mirarla, esto es más difícil de lo que creí. La tomé de sus hombros y la aparté de mí cuerpo. Esquivando su rostro y armándome de valor tras la conversación que tuvimos con Ryoga, ella debía apartarse de mi lado.

- _Debes volver a Nerima junto a Ryoga, yo me quedaré acá._

- _Qué…qué…estás diciendo…_

Alzando una ceja y dándole una sonrisa ladina, lo peor de mí lo deje ver frente a ella.

- _¿Qué acaso no está claro? Estoy rompiendo el compromiso._

Sus ojos avellanos no tenían brillo y creí dejar de escuchar su respiración. Lo siento, aun después que arriesgaste tu vida por mí, marimacho, te sigo haciendo daño …pero no tengo otra opción. Giré mi cuerpo para darle la espalda y me alejé lo más que pude de ella. Tenerla solo para mí, tan cerca, me embobaba.

- _No…no puedes hacerlo._

 _-¿Cómo?_ – pregunté en un giró veloz y, en una estúpida equivocación, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

- _No lo permitiré. No eres quién para romper nuestro_ compromiso –su voz era decidida y tenaz, sin duda Akane era una mujer increíble. Con fuerza apreté mis puños. Pero que testaruda es ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil? ¿Acaso crees que no me gustaría ser yo quien llegue contigo, juntos, a casa?

- _Claro que lo soy, soy uno de los protagonistas de esta mentira Akane. Nosotros no decidimos estar comprometidos ¿No eras tú quién estaba en contra de esto también? Pues ahora te libero._

- _Eres pésimo mintiendo Ranma ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Dime!_

-¡ _Por qué estoy cansado de tener que hacerme responsable de ti! Te pedí que no vinieras, que no intercedieras, pero finalmente apareciste y…y_ – no pude decir las últimas palabras, giré mi rostro y apoyé con fuerza mis manos en el mesón de cubierta de mármol de la habitación.

- _No fue tu culpa. Deja de culparte_ – siento los pasos de Akane acercarse lentamente. Debo detenerla, no puedo dejar que se arriesgue una vez más por mi culpa. Comencé a reír, la forma más fácil de alejarla es hacerla enojar. Quiero que se vaya, que me deje.

- _hahaha, no lo hago, no me interesa lo que te pudo haber pasado allá. Ya tengo suficiente de todo esto. Me quedaré acá con Shampoo, tenemos que responder ante la tribu por nuestro compromiso ¿O quieres quedarte a ver cómo nos casamos?_

Debía herirla, lograr que me odiara. Sin embargo mis palabras parecen no haberle provocado nada. Siento como la calidez de sus palmas tocan mi espalda. Me quedo quieto. Estático. No puedo responder.

- _Ranma…no tienes por qué actuar de este modo, sea lo que haya pasado, sea la trampa que te haya puesto Shampoo, no dejaré que te sacrifiques por mí…-_ Finalmente siento como su cabeza se apoya en mi espalda ¿Por qué ahora eres así de dulce Akane? No quiero hacerte más daño.

- _Solo te estoy devolviendo la mano…nada más._

- _¡Ranma!_ – Finalmente se aparta con rapidez, su calor se aleja y puedo respirar con tranquilidad otra vez.

- _¿Qué?-_ Respondo amargado. Sin embargo, su menuda mano toma de la mía.

- _Por favor, regresa a Nerima, tenemos que ver a tu madre, decir que estamos bien. Que regresamos…_

- _No Akane, tú les darás la noticia. Ahora vete_ \- aparto con fuerza mi mano de la de ella y giro para verla de frente. No seré un peligro para ti otra vez boba. Frunzo el ceño y la miro decidido.

- _Tendrás que sacarme a la fuerza_ \- Sin temor, su mirada avellana reflejaba determinación. Era aquello sin duda lo que me gustaba de ella, su tenacidad…

- _¡¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?! ¿Ah? Ya tomé una decisión, me quedaré acá, junto a Shampoo. Se acabó._

Veo como agacha su rostro. Tal vez finalmente entendió. Ríndete Akane Tendo. Esta pelea la hemos perdido los dos.

- _Me iré…pero solo respóndeme una cosa…_

Sabía que me preguntaría y también sabía que era lo que debía responder. Ante su pregunta aprieto mi mandíbula con fuerza. Decirlo me molestaba más que nada y sé que al escucharlo la destrozaría. Pero era lo mejor…¿No?

- _Ranma…ella…de verdad ¿Te gusta?_

- _Siempre ha sido así Akane, te dije que nuestro compromiso no me interesaba desde un principio…creíste que me podría gustar una mujer ¿Como tú? Torpe, débil, violenta, bruta, que no sabe coci…_

En un pestañeo siento como sus brazos me tienen atrapado. Si este iba a ser nuestro abrazo de despedida, el que nunca esperé recibir…por favor que todo esto termine pronto. Si sigue este rumbo, no podré dejarte escapar. El tiempo desde que nos conocimos, los momentos y discusiones corren por mi mente. La primera vez que te vi sonreír, la primera vez que nos tomamos de las manos, la primera vez que sentí que era yo, nadie más, merecedor de tu amabilidad. Cerré con fuerza mi mirada, tratando de contener mis emociones y a mi patético corazón. Necesito un descanso de ti. Necesito que lo que siento, desaparezca, de pronto, de golpe. Por qué no sé cuánto tiempo, si me sigues abrazando y si sigo sintiendo cercano los latidos de tu corazón, entre más demores en separarte de mí, más difícil será olvidarte.

- _Pero lo que escuché…lo que dijiste…_

Es tan irrisorio todo, hace unos días sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba al pensar que nunca más te tendría a mi lado. Abrazando tus ropas, imaginando que era tu cuerpo, pedía a gritos que no me dejarás solo…y ahora mírame. Soy yo quien te aparta de mi lado, que rompe el destino. Si todo fuera más sencillo, si hubiese tenido la fuerza de protegerte como correspondía, de haber vencido a Zafron de golpe, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Mi silencio era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando. No pude responderle, no tengo el suficiente valor como para mentirle a la cara.

Siento como las manos de Akane se aferran a mi camisa y cae en llanto. Un llanto amargo y ahogado. No…no lo hagas. No llores por mí. Sin decir palabra e inconsciente, acarició su cabello para consolarla. No puedo hacer mucho más por ti, por nosotros.

- _Por qué eres tan tonto, Ranma siempre has sido un tonto…_

- _Lo sé…_

- _Pero yo no lo soy. No soy tonta Ranma Saotome. No necesito respuesta a mi pregunta porque lo descubriré por mí misma._

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas con uno de los puños de sus mangas, su mirada se apodera de la mía. Sus avellanos ojos se mezclan con los míos y no puedo creer lo estragos que causa en mí. Paralizado, me toma con ambas manos de las mejillas y se acerca lentamente. Me tiene hipnotizado ¿Estaré hechizado?

- _No digas nada más…_

De un salto, los labios de Akane se encontraron con los míos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica disparada desde los más profundo de mi. Los latidos se aceleraron al sentir como iba profundizando el beso. No debía corresponderle ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? ¿Teníamos que llegar a este punto de nuestra relación para que ocurriera algo así entre nosotros? Nuestro primer beso y el último. Sin pensarlo más, tomé con fuerza de su cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo. Si era la última vez en que la tendría así entre mis brazos, no dejaría escapar ni un segundo la oportunidad de demostrar lo que siento por ella.

Con ferocidad tome prisión de sus labios correspondiéndole. Eliminando cada espacio vacío que pudiera existir entre ambos, quería sentirla mía, fundirme en su calidez. Akane llevó sus manos tras mi cuello y con fuerza me atrajo aún más a ella. Queríamos lo mismo, sentíamos lo mismo ¿Por qué, yo, debía ser tan egoísta de privarnos poder seguir juntos? No quería alejarme, aunque me costara respirar, si nos separábamos, todo habría acabado. La tomé con mis manos y la senté en el mesón. Sin despegar nuestros labios sentí como sus manos tocaban mi pecho, buscando torpemente los botones para desabrochar mi camisa. En un impulso y sin dejar de besarla, le ayudé desvistiéndome rápidamente.

Mi cabeza daba vuelta como loco y por qué no decirlo claro, ella era la única que podía hacerme sentir de esta manera. Tras tirar mi camisa al suelo, llevé una de mis manos para bajarle el cierre al ajustado vestido que llevaba. Necesitaba saber que ella siempre sería mía, sin importar la distancia ni el futuro. Debíamos estar ligados por algo más, confirmar con pasión lo que hemos estado ocultando entre nosotros por tanto tiempo. Finalmente nos separamos. Era necesario respirar. Noté como su pecho se movía agitado por su respiración, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y su mirada avergonzada se posaron en la mía. Era realmente hermosa.

 _-Akane…_

 _-Esta era la respuesta que buscaba, Ranma…_

 _-Estás segura…¿De esto?...-_ Aumenté la distancia entre nosotros y sin reconocer mi actitud, deje salir mi flaqueza frente a ella _\- ¿Es que soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?-_ pregunté

Tomó de mi trenza y de un jalón me atrajo nuevamente a sus labios, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

 _-Lo eres._

Sus piernas rodearon mis caderas. Nuestra cercanía era peligrosa pero no podía soportarlo más. Noté lo próximo de nuestros sexos tras la ropa y un tímido gemido salió de sus labios. Me sentí complacido de ser yo, el único, quien pudiera verla de ese modo, tan intensa y tímida a la vez. Me acerqué a su rostro y comencé a besar su cuello. Su respiración se aceleró respondiendo a mis intenciones. Baje su vestido descubriendo sus hombros, seguí el camino con mis labios con ahínco, quería que en cada parte de su cuerpo quedara mi marca. Que nunca fuera capaz de olvidarme.

Llegando al nacimiento de sus senos, dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro buscando aprobación y la encontré. Acaricié con una de mis manos sus montes, primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza, mientras con la otra la tomaba por sus caderas acercándola aún más a mi cuerpo. Estaba totalmente excitado, ido. No me reconocía y es que era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía una atracción tan fatal por alguien, como lo hacía por Akane. Todo en ella era para mí y estaba dispuesta a ser mía. Noté como sus manos, con temor, se sujetaban del cinto de mis pantalones, se las tomé y le ayudé en ejecutar su misión.

Encima de aquel mesón de mármol, en aquella habitación que se suponía sería mi lecho de amor con otra mujer, Akane se encontraba aprisionada por mi cuerpo. Respondiendo a cada embestida que remetía contra sus muslos, dejando salir alaridos de placer. Tomaba de su cabello para profundizar cada arranque de pasión, quería llevarla al límite de la locura. El frío sudor recorría mi espalda y saltaba por la fuerza del movimiento cada vez que la penetraba.

 _-Ran…ma… por …favor_

Y como si su voz fuera un dulce consuelo entendí a qué se refería entre jadeos. La tomé de su cintura y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, mientras aceleraba continuamente el movimiento. Sentí su espalda arquear logrando profundizar más dentro de ella. Finalmente y en un quejido, las tensiones se liberaron. Respirando agitado dejé caer mi cuerpo encima del suyo, sentir nuestra respiración en compás era la viva imagen que hoy solo éramos uno. Dulcemente, me besó la frente y en respuesta sonreí. Sonreía realmente como un bobo.

Si antes estaba seguro que me apartaría de su lado, ahora estaba seguro que Akane Tendo sería mía y de nadie más. A pesar de lo que habíamos hecho, el estar completamente desnudos y darnos cuento de lo ocurrido, volvió la timidez a nosotros. Sonrojado le acerqué su vestido, quien sin atreverse a verme el rostro, lo tomó con cuidado. Recogí mis pantalones del suelo para taparme un poco y poder conversar un poco más tranquilos. Me hice a un lado de ella y noté que no podía subir la cremallera del vestido. La ayudé dejando la vergüenza de lado. Debía darle seguridad. Ella se entregó a mí, fue mi mujer y…lo será.

 _-No me casaré con ella…_

 _-¿Qué?...Ranma…¿De verdad?...-_ Note como sus ojos avellanos se sorprendieron ante mi decisión.

 _-Pero debes irte. Ahora._

 _-No –Akane frunció el ceño molesta._

 _-¡Escúchame! ¡Si te quedas acá estarás en peligro!-_ tras levanta la voz, tomé sus manos entre las mías- ¿Confías en mí?

- _…Sí_

 _-Era lo que necesitaba volver a escuchar._

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y apoyé mi mentón cercano a su cuello. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta estar de regreso junto a ella. Pero sé que valdría la pena: poder volver a sentir su cuerpo, su entrega y su pasión, sería mi nueva misión.

Tras vestirnos por completo, Akane se acercó a la puerta, apoyó una de sus manos y giró su cuerpo. Prometimos que no diríamos más "lo siento" entre nosotros, que no nos lamentaríamos y nos volveríamos a ver.

 _-Te espero en casa, no tardes Ranma._

Y la vi salir de mi vida. Manteniendo la esperanza de volverla a encontrar. Si debo enfrentarme a la furia de toda una tribu de Amazonas y cruzar todo un mar, volvería. Si ella me olvidara y me haya abandonado la suerte de compartir su futuro, la recuperaría. Porque por ella valía arriesgar la vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminando con una mochila gastada a mis espaldas, sentía como el duro invierno arremetía contra mi cuerpo ¿Ella estaría esperándome? Después de tanto tiempo, meses de no estar en casa, finalmente encontré el camino y regresé. En ello, veo su silueta tras la densa neblina de la madrugada, no estaba soñando. Lentamente me acerqué y aprovechando un desprevenido estornudo, con suavidad, golpee su cabeza.

 _-Estoy de regreso_ \- dije.

 _-Bienvenido a casa-_ dijo ella, recibiéndome con la misma sonrisa que me enamoró a pocos días de habernos conocido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno y finalmente me atreví (rueda y grita de vergüenza) primera vez que escribo algo como esto, no sabía como iniciarlo y aunque en realidad no caía en detalles explícitos (si me cuesta, ¿entienden? hahaha) espero ir atraviendome más y acercandome a lo que quiero lograr, pero espero que les haya gustado. Sigo escribiendo desde Ranma. Me gusta, quizas me es más fácil pensar masculinamente hahaha.

¿Qué les pareció el atrevimiento de akane? Me encanta que sea tan segura de sí misma, personalmente me molestan un poco los fanfics donde la hacen ver que realmente le "duele" el trato que tiene Ranma con ella, no ataco a nadie puntual leo todos los fanfics porque amo que todos escriban historias, pero creo que ella es mucho más segura de sus sentimientos y de su relación que el lento de Saotome. Es solo un modo de ver las cosas :) Si de dieron cuenta hay una frase en el fic que fue sacada de una parte del manga, a ver si se dan cuenta.

Gracias a sus reviews, comentarios y claramente por leer esta cortas historias. Love you all! :D


	5. El valor de un artista marcial

**El valor de un artista marcial**

.

.

.

.

.

Los cálidos rayos del sol comenzaron a llenar cada rincón de su habitación. Era bastante cómoda y espaciosa, algunos póster de mechas la adornaban, un balón de básquetbol colgaba de la puerta junto a la polera con el número favorito de su equipo, mientras por otro lado, encima de un escritorio de madera, se encontraban algunos cómics y una fotografía cubierta de polvo.

El joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos al notar que el día estaba por comenzar, sin embargo fue debido al estruendo que escuchó venir del primer piso lo que lo logró sacar por completo de la cama. De sus pulmones dejó salir un suspiro y bajó corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Debido a la gran cantidad de humo que había era difícil ver, pero ya acostumbrado a que ocurriera lo mismo una vez al mes, tomó con rapidez el extintor que estaba pegado en la entrada de la cocina, por si acaso. En ello escuchó la tos de una mujer mientras con sus manos agitaba el humo para disiparlo.

- _Por qué sigues insistiendo…_ \- el muchacho se acercó a las grandes ventanas de la cocina para abrirlas y lograr respirar mejor .

- _Vamos…hoy no fue tan grave_ – La mujer de cabello negro con tonos azules, dejó caer con fuerza los sartenes chamuscados bajo el agua de la llave.

- _Claro que sí lo fue_ – El joven azabache tomó una de las manos de la mujer – _mira, otra vez te quemaste. Te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas desayuno, yo puedo ocuparme de eso._

- _Naoto…soy tu madre y hoy es un día especial, solo quería cocinar algo delicioso…pero veo que sigo siendo mala para esto_ – Akane le dio una gran sonrisa – _no te preocupes por mí, soy bastante grande ya._

- _No me preocupo_ – el joven de 13 años se acercó a uno de los muebles, sacó el botiquín de emergencia y tomó una bandita para colocarlo suavemente en el dedo de su madre– pero no quiero llegar con olor a humo a clases, ya te lo había comentado.

- _Vale, vale ¿Te parece desayunar afuera hoy? ¿Unos Okonomiyakis?_

- _¿Dónde Ukyo-san? No estaría mal._

Sonriendo y silbando una tierna melodía, Akane vestía un gran abrigo amarillo, una bufanda de color verde y zapatos para nieve, Naoto por su parte usaba un chaquetón de color negro encima del uniforme de la escuela. La mujer vio de soslayo el rostro del muchacho, sin duda se parecía a su padre, excepto por su mirada avellana. Tomó una de las manos de Naoto y la apretó con fuerza, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

- _No puedo creer que hoy cumplirás 14 años…me estoy haciendo vieja._

- _¿Qué? Primero, no digas tonterías, todos mis compañeros de clase se vuelven unos lobos al verte y segundo, no hagas este tipo de cosas que me dan vergüenza_ – Naoto se zafó de las manos de Akane con el rostro avergonzado.

La mujer bufó al ver la reacción de su hijo.

- _Eres un pesado…_ \- a modo de burla la mujer peliazul se acerca a él y le da un gran abrazo, acercando sus mejillas – _si cuando eras un pequeño me decías que nunca te soltara._ Al escucharla la vergüenza del joven tomó color su rostro.

- _¡Ma…má! Por… por favor_ – Entre los brazos de su madre, era sin duda difícil escapar de sus fuertes agarres. En ello, Akane aprovecha la oportunidad y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, desatando una risa descontrolada en el joven – _Ma…má, ya basta por favor, hahahaha._

- _Eres igual de cosquilloso que tu padre, hahahaha._

Silencio. Tras escuchar aquella odiosa palabra, el rostro de Naoto se volvió gris y con apatía observó a su madre a los ojos. Las risas se detuvieron, sin embargo Akane seguía sonriendo. EL joven apartó su cuerpo del de ella.

- _No puedo creer que sigas esperando que vuelva. Todos los años es lo mismo. El no llegará hoy mamá_ – al escuchar las duras palabra de Naoto, su madre solo lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró directamente.

- _Naoto…no me pidas que no confíe en él_ – la sonrisa de la peliazul se mostró ante la dura expresión de odio en el semblante del pequeño. Odiaba más que nada en el mundo ver a su madre esperar que él llegara. La última vez que lo vio fue a los 10 años de edad y desapareció sin decir nada. Tras 4 largos años nunca más compartieron una comida, una risa, un abrazo. Y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque los había abandonado. Porque había dejado sola a su madre y había destruido a su familia. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

- _Mejor me voy, es tarde_ – Naoto giró su cuerpo y dio un gran salto.

- _¡Naoto! ¿Y el desayuno?_ \- no tuvo respuesta ante su pregunta al ver como su pequeño se perdía entre los nevados tejados de Nerima - _sin duda se parece a ti, estúpido engreído._

.

.

.

Akane observó el cielo y notó como los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Con paso seguro se encaminó hasta el U-chans, no estaría demás pasar a saludar y de paso comer algo.

- _¡Akane san! ¡Bienvenida!_ \- Konatsu, sorprendido por lo temprano de la visita dejó ingresar sin problemas a la señora Saotome.

- _¡Konatsu! Buenos días, me quedé sin desayuno…otra vez ¿Será una molestia?_ – dijo avergonzada de sus pésimas capacidades culinarias- _¿Ukyo estará?_

- _Por supuesto que no es una molestia señora Saotome, la Señora Ukyo baja inmediato, siéntese por mientras-_ Muy formal como siempre, el ex ninja y poseedor de las técnicas Kunoichi se alejó del lugar y entró a la cocina para comenzar a ordenar los ingredientes del día. En ello, se escucha la voz de dos pequeños que bajan a toda velocidad desde el segundo piso.

-¡ _Ustedes dos vuelvan para acá!-_ La voz de histeria de Ukyo logró retumbar en cada pared del restaurante.

- _¡Akane onee san!_ \- gritaron al unísono. Ambos pequeños de 7 años eran exactamente iguales, de pelo castaño con ojos miel, era imposible saber quién era quién. Sin embargo, Akane era una de las pocas personas que lograba identificarlos. Con un abrazo los recibió a ambos.

\- _Soujiro y Yota, pequeños diablillos_ – la mujer peliazul los acarició fuertemente en su cabeza. Con la voz agitada, una cansada Ukyo se presentaba frente a su amiga y tras verla dio un gran suspiro.

- _Akane…gracias que estar acá. Yo me rindo. No puedo más con estos demonios_ – dejándose caer en la silla al lado de la peliazul mientras los gemelos corrían alrededor, gritando y peleando entre sí.

- _Es una etapa, después crecen y se vuelven…_ \- Akane recordó el rostro preocupado de Naoto, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y en muchas ocasiones, el rol se veía invertido en su relación, tras pensar en ello suspiró - _…se vuelven indispensables._

- _¿AH? Estás loca, lo único que quiero es que tomen uno de los carros de okonomiyakis y se vayan juntos a recorrer todo el Japón_ – En ello Yota toma la salsa especial y la deja caer al suelo, ensuciando todo el lugar.

Silencio. Ambos gemelos al sentir como la ira de su madre iba creciendo fueron corriendo a la cocina en busca de Konatsu.

- _¡Ambos vengan para acá!_

- _¿Qué ocurrió Ukyo?_ – Konatsu como siempre se acercó amablemente y con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba tomó en ambos brazos a los gemelos. Al salir de la cocina notó como la salsa especial cubría gran parte de la cocina y dejó salir una tímida risa.

-¡ _No es para reírse! Debes ser más duro con ellos._

- _Pero querida, son niños…_

- _¡sí lo sé! Pero si no te enojas con ellos creerán que pueden hacer siempre lo que quieren._

Akane observaba la escena sorprendida. Desde la llegada de los gemelos la vida entre esos dos era más emocionante que nunca, sobre todo cuando se escapaban y seguían al viejo Happosai en sus andanzas ¿Qué cómo Ukyo se decidió por Konatsu? El amor llega tan fácil como se va. Tras asistir a su boda con Saotome, la castaña decidió irse a aprender nuevas técnicas sobre el pan japonés y Konatsu la acompañó. A su regresó ya tenía algunos meses de embarazo.

Finalmente la discusión había terminado y más tranquila, Kounji se preparaba para hacer lo mejor que sabía, uno deliciosos okonomiyakis de camarón para su amiga.

- _¿Te acuerdas? Cuando supimos que esperabas a Yota y a Soujiro, Ranma se comportaba como un idiota._

El nombre de su exprometido aun causaba una presión en el pecho de la cocinera y no es que no quisiera a Konatsu, pero el primer gran amor nunca se olvida. Notó la mirada apagada de Akane y quedó atenta a sus palabras.

- _Recuerdo que hasta había amenazado a Konatsu-san que siempre debía estar contigo, a tu lado, sino él mismo se encargaría de golpearlo._

- _Ese hombre siempre fue un bruto, sin embargo, después de todo fue él quien terminó desapareciendo ¿No ha pasado por casa?_

Akane negó suavemente con su cabeza.

- _Solo cartas y cada vez… son más cortas_ – la peliazul sonrío con tristeza – _pero…hoy llegará_ –Tras terminar su platillo se levantó del asiento – _debo ir rápido y comprar todo para preparar algo, de seguro llegará con hambre y…_

- _Akane, llámanos si necesitas, si quieres, que te acompañemos._

La peliazul le dio una gran sonrisa y asintió- _Muchas gracias por el desayuno, sin duda Ranma siempre tuvo razón, son los mejores del Japón._

- _Eso es absolutamente verdad._

.

.

.

.

La nieve caía pesadamente en el patio de la Escuela Furinkan, sin embargo el frío no era un impedimento para su día de práctica usual de baloncesto. Observado por las jovencitas de la secundaria, Naoto saltaba y corría con gracia. Era tan rápido como sus maestros y sorprendía por los acertados pases que daba. Tras sonar el silbato, el joven Saotome tomó entre sus manos una toalla y se la pasó por el cuello limpiándose el sudor logrando sacar más de algún suspiro entre las muchachas.

- _Qué suerte tiene este Naoto…siempre llamando la atención de las mujeres…_ \- replicó Touji mientras enganchaba su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del azabache.

- _Y ni siquiera les responde, eres un creído_ – Kenta por otro lado le daba golpes de puño en en la espalda a su compañero.

- _Vale, vale ¡Déjenme en paz los dos! No me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie. Es lo que menos me importa._

Tras salir de las duchas y ya vestidos con su ropa de escolar, los jóvenes fueron interceptados por un grupo de muchachas escandalizadas quienes gritaban ante la figura más popular del Furinkan quienes en conjunto dijeron:

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños Naoto!_

Sonrojado y nervioso poco a poco fue abordado por las jovencitas quienes le entregaban cartas de amor, regalos, chocolates y más, dando reverencia a las bellas chicas que le daban todo su cariño. Tras un largo rato de espera y de superar una fila interminable, las ofrendas habían terminado y el muchacho Saotome solo dio un gran suspiro.

- _De verdad que tiene suerte_

- _Así es…_

Replicaron sus amigos quienes ayudaban a su compañero a llevar cada uno de los presentes.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar la clase y ver bajar el sol, Naoto se despedía de Kenta y Touji para dirigirse a casa, de seguro su madre tendría hecho un festín de asquerosidades, pero como cada cumpleaños trataría de soportar el mal sabor y darle un gran sonrisa. Al avanzar unas cuadras el muchacho vio a una extraña mujer de cabello lila quién se escondía de él, pudo notar su presencia y al darse cuenta, la voluptuosa presencia estaba frente suyo.

- _Es usted otra vez, le he dicho que no me interesa conversar-_ Naoto pasó de ella y continúo su camino.

- _¿Por qué ser tan amargo conmigo?_ –Shampoo tomó de la muñeca al muchacho para que la viera a sus ojos- _solo vine dar regalo_ – la mujer china le entregó en su mano un sobre.

- _No me interesa nada que venga de usted, puedes guardar tu sucio dinero y dejarme en paz._

- _¡Naoto! ¿Por qué ser amables con todos, menos Shampoo?…antes llevarnos bien_

- _Ya le dije señora, que no quiero verla. Si quiere hacerme un favor, aléjese de mi…sobre todo de mi madre_ – la mirada filosa color avellana del muchacho asustó a la mujer, quien tras verlo retrocedió un paso.

- _Esa mirada…no lo hagas…_

- _Se merece mucho más que una simple mirada de odio, su secreto está guardado conmigo….pero no crea que lo hago por usted, por quien menos haría algo en este mundo sería por alguien como usted-_ en ello el muchacho siente como los brazos de la mujer lo abrazan con dulzura.

- _Por favor…perdonar... a Shampoo…Naoto_

-N _o tengo nada que perdonarle, ni a usted ni a ese hombre, que nos abandonó. Ahora por favor, no quiero ser grosero. Mi madre me enseñó que debo respetar a todos independientes si son unos delincuentes, tramposos y asesinos._

Tras decirlo, el muchacho sintió su rostro arder ante una enfurecida cachetada proveniente de la amazona. La mujer tenía la intención de proporcionarle otra, pero con velocidad el joven la sostuvo de la muñeca, logrando la desesperación de Shampoo, quién comenzó a llorar de rabia.

- _¡Tu padre sabía que no tenía opción! ¡Él debía responder ante mi tribu! ¡Quedarse con Akane Tendo fue su error! Por eso él..._

- _¡¿Y por eso tuvieron que engañar a mamá!? ¿¡Por eso tuvo que desaparecer?! Yo los vi, los vi salir juntos esa noche de nuestras vidas. Vi cómo le tomó de la mano y se fue de nuestro lado para nunca volver. Es un desgraciado. Nunca lo perdonaré ¡NUNCA!_

Naoto continuó el paso dejando atrás a Shampoo quién lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso.

- _Nunca lo perdonaré, por haberle mentido a mamá, porque ella aún lo espera...y me ha hecho odiarme a mí mismo, porque…porque no soy capaz de decirle la verdad. Porque me he guardado esto dentro de mí todo este tiempo…_ \- El joven con uno de sus puños apretó fuertemente su pecho, no quería llorar, menos frente a ella.

- _Perdonar…por favor…él siempre quiso regresar, no hubo día en que no quisiera estar con ustedes…prefiero desaparecer a enfrentar..._

- _No necesito de su lamento señora, Ranma Saotome está muerto y ni sus disculpas, ni lágrimas, lo traerán de vuelta. No soy la persona correcta a quien debe rogar perdón._

.

.

.

.

El dojo estaba decorado por alegres globos de colores, un pastel encima del mesón principal adornaba el lugar aunque su apariencia no fuera la mejor. Un gran lienzo colgaba del techo felicitando al menor de los Saotome por su catorceavo cumpleaños. Nodoka y Genma alegres ayudaban a preparar la celebración, Kasumi ayudaba a su hermana menor en la cocina, mientras Nabiki entretenía a sus queridos sobrinos.

Al rato llegó Ukyo y Konatsu junto a los pequeños demonios quienes rápidamente corrieron para mojar al tío Genma y saltar encima del gordo panda. El segundo en llegar fue Ryoga, quien había salido dos semanas antes para llegar a tiempo al cumpleaños, se lo había prometido a Naoto a través de carta y allí estaba junto a Akari, quien tenía unos meses de embarazo encima.

La familia estaba reunida, juntos rieron y recordaron viejos tiempos, haciendo honor al viejo Soun quien finalmente se encontró con su esposa en el cielo, recordaron paseos, fiestas y reuniones familiares. Poniendo atención en algunas fotografías donde el azabache jefe de hogar sonreía con plenitud y sinceridad. En ello sienten llegar a alguien. Apagan las luces para darle la bienvenida al festejado.

Por el lugar resonaban las serpentinas y aplausos, el cumpleaños catorceavo de Naoto Saotome había llegado y como cada año la familia se reunía para celebrar al único heredero del estilo Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, pero quien no tenía intención de continuar el legado de su padre. Odiaba las artes marciales y desde que él se había ido, el dojo volvió a llenarse de polvo, fue allí donde dejó guardado bajo llave los recuerdos de felicidad que compartió con su padre. Volver allí, sería perdonarlo. Y él nunca lo haría.

- _Felicidades hijo_ – la sonrisa de Akane, de su madre, era capaz de hacer más liviano su corazón, en respuesta la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella.

- _Gracias mamá…y perdón…-_ Naoto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a todos los invitados, tal como lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Akane en respuesta le acariciaba su corto azabache cabello.

- _No hay nada que perdonar, bobo._

Entre burlas todos rieron al creer que el llanto del muchacho era debido a la emoción que sentía. Naoto se separó de su madre y fue perseguido por los pequeños, quienes atolondradamente lo saludaron con energía. Se acercó a Ryoga para darle un fuerte apretón de mano y agradecer que estuviera con él, para luego ser besado en la frente por su tía Ukyo y saludado por Konatsu.

La fiesta estaba por finalizar, Akane se encontraba ordenando el lugar en compañía de Nodoka, mientras Genma dormía plácidamente en el salón y Naoto comía algunos bocados que quedaban en la mesa. En ello, sienten las puertas del dojo abrir.

El corazón de la peliazul se detuvo, cayendo uno de los platos al piso corrió hacia el pasillo. Era él, debía ser él. Se lo había prometido. Prometió que regresaría cada cumpleaños de Naoto, lo prometió. Lo había escrito en su carta…

Paso tras paso en la mente de Akane, solo escuchaba la voz de su marido, llamándola, sonriendo y molestándola. Abrió las puertas con fuerza.

- _¡Ranma!_

Gritó. Pero se equivocó, otra vez no era él. Frente a ella estaba Tofú quien se había vuelto a buscar un juguete de los pequeños. Akane cayó al piso, sin duda, esta vez, estaba segura que vendría. Sin darse cuenta tras sus pasos iba Naoto quien verla gritar el nombre de su padre, sintió desesperación y culpa.  
La tomó por sus hombros suavemente y le ayudó a levantarse.

- _Mamá…_

Akane no respondió, le dio una reverencia a Tofú y encaminó el paso lento hacia su habitación. En el lugar quedó el Doctor quién confundido recibió solo una amable sonrisa del muchacho.

Encerrado en su habitación, con uno de sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos, Naoto escuchaba música tratando de ocultar la culpa que sentía. Era un cobarde porque no era capaz de enfrentarse a ella, decirle a su madre que él se había ido, que no volvería…porque…Sin poder completar la frase, con furia se levantó de la cama, abrió su cajón y sacó las cientos de cartas donde se hacía pasar por su padre, las arrugó con rabia, las destrozo y las dejó caer en el papelero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escribiendo mentiras? Mentiras que cada día pesaban más.

Golpeó la pared con furia y al instante vio caer el sobre que la amazona le había entregado. Con odio lo arrugó, en todos estos años nunca se había atrevido a abrirla, pero hoy algo le decía que sería diferente. Abrió el viejo sobre y en él no había dinero, sino una vieja hoja arrugada y maltratada. Con su mirada perdida, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer. Era una carta de su padre, de él.

.

.

 _Tonta marimacho…_

 _¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? ¿Sigues preparando asquerosas comidas?…_

 _Perdón, olvídate de esto…no soy bueno escribiendo._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero los extraño._

 _Perdón por tener que dejarlos. Te debería haber dicho la razón, pero era todo demasiado complicado y no quería ponerlos en peligro…_

 _Mentira_

 _En realidad soy un cobarde, porque no quiero hacerte daño con mis palabras…_

 _¿La razón por la que no estoy allá? No importa, lo único que te debe importar es que tengo unas ganas inmensas de estar allá, contigo, viendo tu cara de boba y poder entrenar con Naoto, reír juntos y abrazarlo…_

 _De no volver, espero…que continúes con esa sonrisa en tu cara, de Naoto no me preocupo, queda en las mejores manos, sé que lo harás feliz…así como lo fui contigo. Él se encargará de cuidarte, porque es un Saotome y lleva el honor de un artista marcial en la sangre._

 _Continúa marimacho_

 _Pd:_

 _Nunca amé a nadie más, solo a ti, desde la primera vez solo fuiste tú, eso, que te quede claro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sin poder evitarlo, pesadas lágrimas cayeron marcando el papel. Era la primera vez que veía la letra de su padre, aquel quién los había dejado, que se había atrevido a abandonarlos y quien era imposible que regresara a su lado. Con odio así mismo, mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. Cayó al piso golpeando el suelo y de dolor, cayó dormido mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho.

* * *

La niebla de la mañana adornaba el patio de la familia Saotome. La peliazul abrió con pesar sus ojos, se había quedado dormida con la misma vestimenta del día anterior encima del futón que durante años compartió con él. Despertar, ver su espalda, acercarse y sentir su calor, siempre había sido la mejor manera de comenzar el día. Sin embargo, debía continuar, llorar no iba con ella. Se levantó con energía y amarró su cabello a una cola. Bajó las escaleras y a lo lejos escuchó ruidos que provenían del antiguo dojo. Con el corazón apretado y sin querer hacerse ilusión, tomó la escoba con fuerza y se acercó.

Gritos, jadeos, golpes, caídas hacían crujir las viejas maderas del abandonado dojo. Akane con timidez abrió las puertas del salón para encontrarse con él. Utilizando su viejo karategi, daba golpes y patadas, tan veloz y lleno de energía como siempre. Se acercó a paso seguro y se sentó en el salón para observarlo, sin embargo la azabache trenza no estaba, ni encontró su profunda mirada azulgrisácea.

- _Mamá…_ \- jadeo Naoto, mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

Akane quedó muda al verlo. Llevó sus manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Nunca desde que Ranma se había ido, permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran frente a su hijo. Tenía que ser fuerte por él, ser feliz por él. Naoto se acercó a ella y apoyando sus manos en su falda la miró con timidez.

- _No…¿No te gusta que practique? Perdón por entrar al dojo tan temprano…quizás…_

- _No…no…estoy feliz, muy feliz_ – a pesar que las lágrimas de la peliazul seguían cayendo, su amable sonrisa apareció.

- _Mamá…él…papá, regresó_ – al escucharlo la mirada de Akane se intensificó – _él regresó, acá_ – Naoto señaló con fuerza su corazón- l _o había olvidado, pero él siempre ha estado acá._

Tras las palabras del muchacho, la peliazul no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, logrando el enfadó de azabache.

- _¿Por...por qué te ríes?_

Limpiando sus lágrimas, Akane se levantó del suelo y le ofreció su mano al muchacho, quien se levantó del suelo del dojo para quedar de pié junto a ella.

- _Eres igual a tu padre. Nunca han sido buenos con las palabras_ \- la peliazul posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de él.

- _Gra….gracias_ – Sonrió el muchacho de mirada avellana.

- _Bueno, es de mañana y es hora de ir a preparar el desayuno ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?_

- _¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Hoy cocino yo!_

Perdiéndose en el pasillo mientras discutían como todas las mañana sobre quién sería el encargado en la comida, el joven Saotome tras darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, tomó con fuerza la única carta que su padre les había escrito y con temor la dejó encima del tocador de Akane, junto a una apuesta fotografía de su progenitor.

- _Esta carta, si es real mamá._

Cerrando la puerta con rapidez al escuchar los gritos de la peliazul y con miedo que ocurriera otro incendio en la cocina, Naoto abandonó la pieza, la culpa y las dudas con esa carta. Le diría la verdad a su madre, abriría su corazón y le pediría perdón. Porque era un artista marcial como su padre y el honor era lo más importante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aclaración SPOILER: Para quienes no hayan comprendido, Ranma por cumplir las leyes de las amazonas tuvo que irse con Shampoo. La tribu iba ir a encontrar a Akane y cumplir el beso de la muerte, por lo que Ranma no quería arriesgarla. El tomaría la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, al llegar prefirió terminar su vida antes de cumplir la promesa de matrimonio con la tribu. Es por eso, que en este fanfic, Ranma Saotome murió, por honor.**

 **Gracias a todos quienes pasan! leen, dejan reviews...es una historia bastante triste, no iba a tener este sentido, pero bueno, las palabras fluyeron. Espero les guste.**

 **Un abrazo a todos!**


	6. Mentiroso

.

.

 **Mentiroso**

One Shot

.

.

.

.

.

Los estallidos retumbaban en el pequeño bar cercano a la universidad. Un grupo de jóvenes celebraban el inicio del primer año universitario de la Facultad de Docencia con alegría. Una reunión planeada por la comitiva de segundo año para darle la bienvenida a los de primero y, como era usual, la comida y el alcohol abarcaban la mayor parte de la superficie de la mesas. Gritos, cantos y presentaciones para conocerse mejor y disminuir la ansiedad de los nuevos alumnos.

- _Eh vamos, vamos, paren el boche. Es turno de la señorita Tendo!_ – Takeo, líder del grupo de segundo, se levantó con rapidez de la mesa para indicar a la peliazul quien se encontraba tímidamente sentada entre la multitud.

- _Eh…bueno…Mi nombre es Tendo Akane, tengo 18 años_ -Sin saber qué responder, Akane comenzó a jugar con la pequeña trenza que llevaba a un costado del cabello, hasta que sintió el codazo de una de sus compañeras de año.

- _Vamos no seas tímida… yo te ayudaré…¡Akane es dueña de un dojo!_ \- dejó salir de su boca Sonoko quién tomó de la mano de la peliazul y la alzo al cielo. Su idea era darle valor a su compañera.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ El grupo quedó impresionado. La menor de las Tendo vestía unos jeans apretados y una blusa amarilla que acentuaba los reflejos azules de su cabello, el grito de expectación de todos logró que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

- _Tendo, ¿es verdad?-_ preguntó el jefe de ceremonias.

- _Ehm…bueno…sí_ \- Akane se levantó del asiento, mostrando sus buenos modales al estar hablando con su superior.

- _No podemos creerlo, te ves realmente delicada y femenina, no puedo creer que seas la dueña de un Dojo…y ¿Qué practicas?_ \- preguntó Takeo, mientras el grupo esperaba que la peliazul se pronunciara.

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse molesta ante el comentario machista de su superior, frunciendo un poco el ceño y tratando de autocontrolarse antes de tomar la mesa y arrojársela por la cabeza, dio un gran suspiro.

- _Soy experta en artes marciales categoría libre y practico desde que tengo memoria_ – dijo con seguridad. Ante su respuesta escuchó aplausos retumbar.

- _Que increíble…y ¿a tu novio no le molesta?_

 _-¡¿AH!? ¿A Ran…-_ Llevó sus mano a la boca antes de decir algo que después lamentaría.

- _Eres realmente hermosa, creo que tu novio no debe gustarle mucho que su chica sea más fuerte que él._

Otra vez silencio, sin saber que responder y recordando la conversación que tuvieron con Ranma antes de dar inicio a las clases de la Universidad, ambos decidieron que su compromiso quedara solo entre ellos dos, no querían problemas, ni que los locos de Nerima los encontrarán.

- _Primero, yo no tengo novio senpai y segundo si lo tuviese me molestaría mucho que se sintiera menos solo porque su chica es más fuerte o tener más agallas que él. De tener uno debe ser seguro de sí mismo y querer siempre superarse en todo lo que haga._

- _Waaaaa…-_ aplausos felicitaban a Tendo. Finalmente Akane volvía a ser ella misma, segura y confiaba en lo que quería.

.

.

.

.

En una de las esquinas del bar, separado del grupo y casi tratando de no ser encontrado, el azabache bebía un jarro de cerveza, quien al escuchar las palabras de su prometida sonrío ladino.

- _Que suertudos son aquellos que pueden estudiar…¿Saotome? ¿Me escuchas?-_ un hombre bajo, barrigón y con un pañoleta amarrada en su cabeza trataba de llamar la atención de su compañero de trabajo.

- _A quién le interesa estudiar, no digas estupideces, solo debemos concentrarnos en la próxima pelea y hoy, venimos a celebrar nuestra victoria anticipadamente_ – Ranma le dio un sorbo a su bebida y volvió a observar a la muchacha peliazul quien recibía los aplausos de su grupo – _Esa boba…siempre llamando la atención…_ \- molesto, se tomó el jarro de una vez.

 _-Parece que algo te molesta…_

 _-¡Bah! Que me va a molestar, solo que tú eres muy lento para beber Hideo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

- _Akane Chan realmente eres decidida, si quieres yo puedo ser tu novio…_ – Habló Yamamoto Senpai quien con una copa en la mano le dirigió una mirada coqueta a la muchacha.

 _-¿Y tú quién eres?_ –preguntó la peliazul molesta.

Yamamoto Senpai hizo un gesto y se cambió de asiento con uno de los compañeros de Akane, quedando al lado de la joven.

- _Soy tu superior, podemos irnos conociéndonos en el camino y bueno, quizás…tú…yo…-_ Yamamoto tomó del mentón a la muchacha y antes que Akane pudiera actuar, una botella golpeó al joven en la cabeza logrando que cayera desmayado al piso. La peliazul buscó para ver quién la había arrojado…

- _Será posible…-_ sin embargo su búsqueda fue interrumpida por el grito de Takeo Senpai.

- _Jajajaja ¡Tu actitud nos gusta Akane! A ver si sigues pensando de la misma manera después de esto…._

En un cerrar de ojos, Akane tenía frente a ella 5 botellas de cerveza y una de ellas era sostenida con seguridad por Takeo Senpai. La peliazul pensó lo peor, no era buena tolerando el alcohol y solo lo había probado una vez, una copa de sake junto a su padre la navidad pasada.

- _Se que esto no será para ti ¡te desafío! No por algo me conocen como el bebedor más rápido de la Universidad de Tomoeda, quien caiga primero será el perdedor_ – El grupo atento a lo que estaba por comenzar, golpeaban la mesa con ambas manos a modo de tambores calentando aún más el ambiente.

 _-No…yo no soy buena para eso_ – Replicaba Akane tratando de negarse. Sin embargo su atención se desvío a un grito que provino del otro rincón del salón.

 _¡NOOO!_ – Ranma inconscientemente se levantó de la silla y su mirada se cruzó con la de Akane, para darse cuenta que su súper escondite había sido descubierto y que había metido la pata…una vez más – _Mierda…_

La peliazul lo miró con odio, personalmente le pidió esa mañana que no la siguiera hasta la reunión, que no quería pasar ningún tipo de escándalo por su culpa, que debían tratar de conocer a más gente y tener una vida normal. Él se lo había prometido, pero no cumplió su palabra. Akane molesta tomó una de la botellas de cerveza, amañó la manga de su blusa y dirigió su mirada a Takeo Senpai.

 _-¡Cuando quiera, Senpai!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

1, 2, …la competencia no se detenía, Takeo Senpai no desviaba su mirada de la peliazul y ella tampoco lo hacía. Era un combate real y su honor estaba en juego, impulsada por la rabia que sentía contra Saotome en ese momento. Debía ganar, debía demostrar que él no debía preocuparse más por ella ni ser su sombra…

3, 4… La cabeza de Takeo Senpai golpeó la mesa con fuerza, cayendo semi inconsciente al suelo y siendo socorrido por dos de sus compañeros, sin embargo Akane no se detuvo…

5…asombrados por la tenacidad de la muchacha, la peliazul finalmente levantó la última botella de cerveza al cielo y en un mareado grito dijo "victoria". Ranma la observó de lejos, su semblante serio y de enojo no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha, quien entre los aplausos de sus compañeros de universidad fue lentamente tambaleándose hasta quedar frente al azabache.

 _-¿Qué está haciendo Akane?...-_ preguntó una de las muchachas a Sonoko, quién también un poco ebria solo se le quedó observando con la mirada perdida.

La palma de la menor de las Tendo resonó en la mesa que compartía Ranma con su compañero de trabajo, quien al sentir el fuerte golpe despertó cayendo al suelo.

- _¡TÚ! ¡Me mentiste!-_ Akane, roja de cólera, se topó con la mirada seria de su prometido, quien solo la observó de soslayo.

- _No lo hice, fue coincidencia._

 _-¡Me mentiste!_

 _-Fue coincidencia._

Ya aburrida de su respuesta, la peliazul tomó de la trenza del hombre y lo sacó del bar.

-¡ _Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que no vendrías!_

 _-¡Te dije que no vine por ti!_

- _Eres un mentiroso, ¿Es que acaso no puedes confiar un poco en mí…? BUAAAAAAAAAA–_ Akane, llevada por el alcohol comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a su prometido.

La escena era observada por los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar logrando que el azabache, nervioso y sin lograr detener el llanto de la joven, tratara de darle explicaciones a los espectadores, quienes entre cuchicheos lo tildaban de "golpeador" "insensible" "aprovechado" y otros adjetivo que tocaban su orgullo. De un sopetón tomó de la mano de la muchacha y se la llevó de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo finalmente llegaron a un hermoso parque alumbrado por las luces de los faroles y los colores de las flores. Akane al ver que Ranma aún la tomaba de la mano con brusquedad la soltó.

 _-Mentiroso…_

 _-Akane ¡ya basta!_

 _-Solo reconoce que no confías en mí…maldito traidor…_

 _-No es eso_

 _-¡¿Entonces qué es!?_ – Ranma al escucharla, se giró y dándole la espalda a su prometida, mientras revolvía sus cabellos habló.

- _Solo… quería estar contigo, nada más…_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo…-_ El corazón de la peliazul se detuvo por completo

- _Lo que escuchaste boba marimacho, desde que llegamos acá y dejamos Nerima, nos hemos visto poco, entre viajes, competencias y tus estudios…pues…_

 _-Ranma…tú…_

- _Ah , ya da igual si no entiendes, vámonos a casa…_ – El azabache, patió una piedra del camino y disgustado continuó avanzando, sin embargo la peliazul no lo siguió.

- _Mentiroso…_ – Akane se giró y caminó hacia el lado contrario, con sus puños cerrados y tratando de mantenerse en pie, la peliazul se apartó de Ranma.

El azabache no se percató que la menor de las Tendo ya no lo seguía.

- _Ah….vamos Akane no sigamos pelean…_ -giró su cuerpo y dio cuenta que la muchacha no estaba allí - _¿Dónde diablos estás ahora?_

Corriendo por el parque tratando de dar con su extraviada prometida, Ranma revisó cada rincón del lugar y en su corazón se sentía en cierta parte culpable por la actitud de Akane. Ella se lo había pedido en la mañana, sabía que esto era importante para ella…pero ¿Cómo dejarla? Era cierto que la extrañaba, cada vez se veían menos, las rutinas los absorbían y si podía pasar hasta un segundo más a su lado, solo observándola de lejos o discutiendo, valía totalmente la pena. En ello, el azabache detuvo el paso al ver como dos tozudos hombres molestaban a una muchacha, enfocando mejor, era Akane, quien no podía ya sostenerse de pie.

De un saltó y dando una patada, derribó a ambos sujetos del lado de Akane para luego tomar de la delgada muñeca de la joven.

 _-¡Qué estás loca! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿AH? ¿Matarme de un infarto? Demonios Akane, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña, qué hubieras hecho si yo no estoy contigo ¿¡AH?!_

-De partida si no me hubieras seguido, no estaría enojada ni en estas...HIP...condiciones...

Ranma se giró, flexiono sus rodillas y con un gesto pidió que se subiera a su espalda.

-Vamos, sube. Asumo mi culpa, no hay nada peor que verte ebria.

Akane, avergonzada por su estado etílico, accedió sin pensar mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

Camino a casa, la muchacha de ojos avellanos despertaba tras quedarse dormida al sentir el calor embriagante que provenía de la espalda de su prometido. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, notó como las luces de las calles pesadamente alumbraban los pequeños rincones de lo que era su nuevo hogar.

-¿Ya despertaste?...

- _Sí…_

- _Akane, pensaba, bueno… si querías salir conmigo…_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Y a dónde quieres ir a esta hora?_ \- Ranma detuvo el pasó al escuchar la tonta respuesta de su prometida.

 _-¡Eres una boba! ¡Te estoy preguntando si quieres ser mi novia!_

 _-eh?...¿¡EH?!_

 _-¿No tienes nada que decir?_

 _-…No…¡eso es una mentira!-_ Akane apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, escondiendo su rostro

 _-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto es mentira también? Entonces…_ \- Ranma, se agachó y bajó a la peliazul de su espalda, quedando de frentes – _entonces si te beso aquí en este momento ¿dejarás de creer que lo es?_

 _-¿AHH? Be…sooo…No, no puedes hacer eso!_

- _Era una broma, no te preocupes tanto_ – Ranma rascó su cabeza y comenzó a recibir golpes de manos provenientes de Akane. Apretó la camisa del muchacho y agachó el rostro.

-¡Eres un idiota! _Son…son por esas cosas que me ilusionas…y terminas mintiendo, terminas diciendo que es un broma. A veces eres amable conmigo sin razón, me das esperanzas pero siempre termino desilusionada…por eso…_ \- La muchacha peliazul toma con fuerza de la camisa de Ranma, apretándola entre sus puños – _por eso…después de pasar por esto cientos de veces, de repente me dices que te crea, que lo que dices no es mentira…que…_

- _Pero no es mentira, Akane. Además del poco tiempo que compartimos tengo que soportar que babosos se acerquen a ti, creyendo tener el derecho de ser tu novio o salir contigo. Estoy cansado. Quiero ser tu novio en todas partes, independiente del compromiso entre nuestros padres. Quiero que sepan que no estás sola._

 _-Pero...quedamos en ocultarlo para evitar problemas_

 _-Es imposible evitar problemas si estoy al lado de una chica tan torpe como tú, los enfretaré, prefiero eso a volverme un desquiciado pensando que cientos de babosos se te acercan y yo no puedo hacer nada, porque ni siquiera saben que existo._

- _Y…¿qué es lo que te podría gustar de una tonta boba marimacho como yo…?-_ Akane bajó su mirada, avergonzada por abrir sus sentimientos ante el ojiazul.

- _Lo terca que eres…y contrariamente a tu dulce apariencia, eres fuerte, bruta y obstinada. El cómo te vuelves niña cuando ves algo que te gusta y lo quieres comprar, en la forma en que te preocupas de mejorar en las artes marciales y no quedarte atrás, como eres amable con los demás independiente si alguna vez te hicieron daño, siempre tratas de ayudar al resto, como quieres a Ofukuro e incluso me gusta tu asquerosa forma de cocinar…_

… _y tu sonrisa…_

 _Realmente no sé qué significa que te guste alguien…_

 _Pero me gusta tu cara cuando ríes y, cuando te veo llorar, siento unas ganas locas de querer ayudarte…_

Akane abrió los ojos de impresión ante las inesperadas palabras de Ranma, cruzando finalmente sus miradas.

- _Si esto no es razón suficiente para que dejes de decir que lo que digo es una mentira…dime que tengo que hacer para me creas, Akane._

- _No…esto no puede ser real…-_ La peliazul llevó sus manos al rostro. Trató de contener el llanto, pero no lo logró.

 _-¿Por qué lloras otra vez? ¿Qué hice de malo esta vez? Niña llorona_

- _Es...solo que, estoy feliz…_

Ranma sonrío tiernamente al ver la escena, Akane desarreglada con sus zapatos en la mano mientras la otra trataba a de tapar sus lágrimas, realmente cualquier lado de su personalidad estaba bien para él.

- _Solo…que si dices que esto es una broma, me deberás pagar 10 millones de yenes…-_ replicó la menor de las Tendo, con cara de pocos amigos y apuntando al hombre con uno de sus dedos.

- _Eso suena muy Nabiki…_

El azabache se acercó a la muchacha para que dejara de llorar, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella y en un instinto alocado la acercó hacia él. Akane al notar la acción de su prometido, levantó la mirada y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de encontrarse. La peliazul preparada, cerró sus ojos para recibir aquello que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando.

Con el rostro colorado y sin poder sostener su nerviosismo, Ranma acarició bruscamente el pelo de Akane, rompiendo la tensión.

 _-¡Ranma!_ – Gritó la muchacha de enojo y tras arreglar su cabello, quedó atrapada por la mirada azulgrisácea que estaba frente a ella sonriéndole, como nunca lo había visto.

- _Regresemos a casa, futura señora Saotome_ – Akane vió como el azabache le extendió una de sus manos y en una mezcla de alegría y timidez la muchacha la aceptó.

Y sonriendo para sí, como una boba, la peliazul dejó salir casi en un suspiro…

 _También me gustas cuando sonríes…bobo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Un pequeño fanfic que nació de una idea loca, traté de hacer algo más relajado, la historia anterior me dejo con crisis hahaha.**

 **En Japón es común hacer bienvenidas a los alumnos nuevos a la universidad con fiestas y bebidas alcohólicas de por medio. Akane pertenece a la escuela de docencia, creo que un buen futuro para ella es que vuelva a Nerima a ser profesora, siempre le gustó enseñar, además de hacerse cargo del Dojo.**

 **Tomoeda no existe, en realidad estoy viendo CCS otra vez y esa ciudad fue creada por Clamp, asi que utilice el nombre en honor a la serie.**

 **Bueno, me encanta Ranma, me encanta, no se qué hacer con tanto feels. Muchas gracias a quienes pasan por acá a dejar un mensaje, comentario y hacen feliz a este corazón.**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos y todas!**


	7. Duelo en el día de Tanabata Part 1

.

.

.

 **\- Un reto durante Tanabata-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con pesadez trataba de abrir mis ojos, pero me era imposible, solo lograba sentir la fuerte respiración del viejo panda que dormía a mi lado ¿La razón? No pude pegar pestaña durante la noche tras la sorpresa de Ryoga. Quién se cree ese cerdo a desafiarme. Me giré de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar mis pensamientos y concentrarme en dormir un poco más. Pero no podía. Las palabras de Ryoga retumbaban en mi mente.

.

.

.

 _¡Saotome Ranma! ¡No perdonaré tu poca valentía! En este momento te desafío, si no eres capaz de declararte a Akane, seré yo quien lo haga._

 _-¿TÚ? Nunca tendrías el valor, además no me interesa esa fea marimacho._

 _-No hables de esa manera de mi bella Akane. Yo mismo te escuché cuando dijiste que la amabas para luego rechazarla en su boda ¿Qué pretendes?_

 _-YO…yo no pretendo nada, no quiero casarme…aún…_

 _-Akane te podrá haber perdonado porque en su corazón solo hay bondad, pero yo no Ranma. Y antes de ir junto a mi bella Akari, le diré mis sentimientos a Akane. Me confesaré durante el festival de Tanabata, este miércoles ¡Esto es una guerra Saotome! Quién declare primero su amor tendrá el derecho de estar a su lado._

 _-No me intimidas! ¡Ranma Saotome gana cualquier batalla! Ya verás que haré la mejor confesión de amor de la historia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Ahh!_ – grité de furia y tapé mi cabeza con la almohada. Qué se cree al desafiarme de una forma tan absurda, por supuesto que no caeré en su juego. Pero si se declara primero a Akane…entonces yo…Imposible, ese cerdo es un cobarde. Nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo. En ello escucho una oscura voz que sale tras la puerta de mi habitación.

" _Akane…quiero decirte que en verdad, todo este tiempo eres la única mujer que he amado. Eres realmente bella Akane, por favor casémonos lo más pronto posible. Sé que tu hermana Nabiki nos puede ayudar con los preparativos por un bajo precio"_

De un salto salí del futón para hacer frente a Nabiki quien sostenía en sus manos un micrófono, el corazón me corría a mil por hora y mi rostro estaba de todos colores. Como se atrevía a burlarse de mí.

-¡ _Nabiki! ¡Qué estás diciendo!_

 _-No te pongas así cuñadito. Los escuché ayer hablar, al parecer Ryoga sonaba bastante convencido._

 _-¡Bah! Para lo que me importa lo que haga ese cerdo. Está claro que diga lo que diga, Akane no le hará caso._

 _-¿Eso crees? Encuentro que Ryoga siempre ha sido un buen partido para mi hermana ¿Recuerdas cuando aceptó ser su cita o cuando se nombró como futuro heredero del dojo Tendo cuando te peleaste con tío Genma? Ryoga es un rival fuerte, mejor prepárate Ranma. Además escuché perfectamente cuando aceptaste el desafío, mi hermanita no estará para nada de contenta si lo sabe._

Desgraciadamente Nabiki tenía razón, no sé cómo pude caer en este tonto juego. No tengo por qué decirle a esa niña boba lo que siento, no antes de que ella me lo diga…pero ¿Y si no siente nada por mí? ¿Si me rechaza? Inconscientemente giré mi rostro de un lado a otro. Ranma Saotome tienes miedo y debes admitirlo.

 _-Parece que te preocupa más de lo que crees Ranma. Si quieres te puedo decir cuáles son los planes de mi hermanita para el día de Tanabata por una módica suma de 5 mil yenes._

 _-Olvídalo Nabiki, no los necesito._

 _-Está bien, lástima que Ryoga si los aceptó…_

¿De verdad ese cerdo iba tan en serio? Increíble que me rebaje a hacer esto. Pero un reto es un reto, y como artista marcial debo enfrentar cualquier desafío de frente, con valor.

 _-Está bien Nabiki, toma el dinero_ \- al recibirlo solo noté su sonrisa pícara de siempre – _ahora dime dónde estará Akane._

 _-¿Ah? Está claro que ahora debe ir de camino a la escuela ¿Acaso tu no vas?_

De un salto, me acerqué a ver la hora en el reloj. Mierda, de seguro Akane ya se había ido hace unos 20 minutos. Tengo que alcanzarla e impedir que Ryoga intente hacer algo.

.

.

.

.

Corriendo a toda prisa, saltando entre los tejados, finalmente la vi. Caminaba sola mientras, al parecer, iba tarareando una melodía. Lamentablemente para mí hoy Akane se veía más linda que nunca. Tal vez era la primavera o por las palabras que dijo Nabiki esta mañana. Pero Akane, lucía distinta. Mucho más bonita que otros días. Maldita sea, eso lo hace todo más difícil, tonta marimacho. Vamos Ranma, no seas cobarde, recuerda un artista marcial nunca dice no a un reto ¡Vamos!

Rápidamente salté y dejé caer mi cuerpo frente a ella, impidiendo su avance.

 _-¡Oe! ¿Por qué no me levantaste esta mañana?_

 _-¿Qué? Ranma intenté hacerlo, pero no reaccionabas._

Allí estaba. Akane Tendo. Frente a mí. Sus ojos avellanas me miraban directamente. En pocas ocasiones era capaz de verlos con tanto detalle. Su blanca tez, sus largas pestañas…sus labios…¡Ah! Debo concentrarme ¿Por qué estoy pensando de esa manera sobre ella? Ella es fea, torpe…No puedes estar enamorado, todo es por el reto. Es hora de concentrarse.

 _-¡Oe Akane!_ – sin darme cuenta hablé más fuerte de lo que debía. Ella solo arqueó una ceja confundida por mi actitud.

 _-¿Qué quieres ahora?_

 _-Akane, solo quiero decirte que eres…-_ vamos, por qué no tengo el valor para decírselo. Siento como mis manos sudan de nerviosismo. Sin duda es uno de los retos más difíciles. Maldito Ryoga.

 _-¿Si…?_

 _-Que…eres…que eres…_

 _-Dime…Ranma…-_ Akane dio un paso y se acercó a mí, logrando que mi rostro tomará un color rojo intenso. Realmente era bonita. Sin embargo mi impulsividad e idiotez me ganó una vez más.

 _-¡Fea! ¡Akane eres fea!_ – grité. Sin duda soy el mayor de los cobardes cuando se trata de ser amable. Apreté mis puños enfatizando cada palabra. Después sólo sentí un gran golpe de parte de ella en mi cabeza.

 _-¡No tienes por qué gritarlo! Si eso era lo que querías decir, me voy. Estoy atrasada no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, maldito pervertido._

Rayos, no puedo perder esta oportunidad. Ryoga aún no aparece. No me puedo arriesgar. Una vez más tomé valor. Esta vez me declararía. Vamos Ranma.

 _-¡Akane! ¡Escúchame!_ – pude notar como detuvo su paso y se giró a verme nuevamente.

 _-Dime que quieres de una vez._

 _-Akane! Ore wa…daisuuuuuuuuuuu_ *- en ello veo llegar a Daisuke y Hiroshi tras de ella – _¡daisuuuuuuuukee!_

 _¿AH? Qué por qué dices que eres Daisuke, no lo entiendo_ \- me preguntó Akane. Noté un poco de molestia en su mirada. Mierda. Me equivoqué ¿¡Por qué debían aparecer en este momento!?

 _-¿Qué ocurre Ranma? ¿Por qué gritas mi nombre? ¿Por qué te estás haciendo pasar por mí? Eso es muy raro amigo, de seguro estás pensando algo asqueroso_ – preguntó el implicado. Ambos me miraban con miedo.

 _-Bueno Ranma, te dejo con tus amigos._

Lo había arruinado, la mejor oportunidad que tuve en mis manos…me quedé en blanco. No pude decir más. Solo la vi alejarse y saludar a sus amigas tan amable como siempre. Siempre amable menos conmigo. Patié una piedra del camino y apresuré el paso para llegar a la escuela.

El día recién estaba comenzando, aún tengo tiempo pero no el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que Ryoga se acerque a ella. Eso será por encima de mi cadáver.

.

.

.

.

En Furinkan, Akane parecía no ser la misma. Conversaba alegre, reía fuerte con sus amigas y estaba...realmente…linda. Maldita sea no puedo dejar de verla. Menos mal no se ha dado cuenta que la he estado observando toda la mañana. Esa boba, ¡cómo no se da cuenta que yo…en realidad…! ¡Ah! Es ella quien debería decirme qué siente por mí, no al revés.

En ello siento como Uchan se acomoda a mi lado, mientras muevo mi cabello tratando de liberar tensión.

 _-Oye Ran-chan está distraído ¿qué ocurre?_

 _-¿Ah? Nada, nada_ – dije mientras movía mis manos con rapidez. Espero y no haya notado lo bobo como veía a Akane. En ello siento un alarido de Yuka.

 _-¡Akane! ¿Esa es una carta de amor?_ – al escucharla no puedo evitar girar y ver a mi prometida. No sé que cara le habré puesto, pero los ojos de Akane se abrieron de sorpresa al ver mi reacción.

 _-No...no es eso. Es de un amigo_ – respondió con dudas ¿Es que Ryoga se habrá declarado en esa carta? Rápidamente me acerqué al grupo y se la arrebaté de las manos.

 _-Ja! Una carta para¿ Akane? ¿Quién fue el valiente que la envío?_ – con decisión la tomé. Ryoga no sería tan poco honorable como para haber confesado sus sentimientos en este papel ¡Maldito cerdo tramposo! Tenía que abrirla, leerla y salir de la duda. Pero y ¿si lo hizo? ¿Tendría que olvidarme de Akane?

 _-¡Ranma! ¡Devuélvemela ahora!-_ escuché el golpe de Akane quitándome la carta de las manos.

 _-¡Por qué tienes que ser tan bruta! Dime, ¿quién te la envío?_ – espeté con furia.

 _-Eso a ti no te importa._

No sé de dónde saqué la valentía, pero la tomé del antebrazo y la saque de allí, delante de todos. Tenía que impedir que la leyera, tenía que impedirlo a toda costa. Llegamos a la azotea y Akane de mala gana se soltó de mi agarre.

 _-¿Qué te ocurre esta mañana Ranma?_

 _-Pásame esa carta_

 _-¡No! Estás actuando como un lunático_

 _-Entonces dime quién te la envío_

 _-De seguro estás celoso, pero no te lo diré._

Como se atrevía a decir que estaba celoso. ¿Yo, Ranma Saotome? ¿Celoso? De una chica con tan poco atractivo, de una mujer bruta, torpe, necia, marimacho, pechos planos…No, no estaba celoso. Era más que eso. Tenía terror de perderla. Vi cómo se giró en dirección a la puerta de la azotea para retirarse, sin embargo de un solo movimiento le tomé la mano con fuerza.

 _-Por favor, Akane. No…no la leas-_ baje mi rostro, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes…quién la envió?_

 _-Diga, lo que diga esa carta, Akane, no le hagas caso_

 _-Pero Ranma, yo no entiendo…_

 _-Deja hablar primero_ – de una bocanada inhale todo el aire posible para tomar valor.

No me importa si ya leyó la declaración de Ryoga, lo que piense de él o cuál será su respuesta. Tengo que decirle mis sentimientos. No perderé. No la perdería. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y levanté la mirada.

 _-No sé cuál será tu respuesta después de leer esa carta, puedes aceptarla o no. Tampoco sé si quieres romper nuestro compromiso…pero, Akane yo no quiero…_

No puedo creerlo. Finalmente ¡Se lo dije! ¡Se lo dije! Pero…por qué me mira así. Akane estaba frente mío con su ceño fruncido ¿Es verdad? ¿Akane lo prefiere a él? No, no, no.

 _-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando Ranma. Encontré la carta dentro de mi casillero, pero no dice de quién es, solo tiene una dirección marcada._

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Primero no prestó atención a mis palabras y lo segundo ¿esa carta no era de Ryoga? ¡Esa niña boba! De vergüenza mi rostro estaba de todos colores y rápidamente le quite la carta. En la entrada del Festival de Tanabata, hoy 7 de julio a las 19. Era la dirección y hora. Tal vez Ryoga la esperaría allí.

 _-¿Piensas ir?- Pregunté inseguro_

 _-Claro que iré, no sé quién la habrá enviado pero es bastante emocionante, tal vez algún enemigo me está retando_ – sonrió.

 _-No vayas. Salgamos juntos, vamos al cine_ – tengo que impedir que asista.

 _-¡No puedo creer lo celoso que eres Ranma! De seguro algo hiciste y no quieres que lo sepa. Pero iré a encontrarme con esa persona aunque no quieras. Por eso no tienes que obligarte a salir con una mujer tan fea como yo._

Niña boba, por qué eres tan terca. Nunca crees en mis palabras, pero yo te demostraré lo serio que puedo ser. Me acerqué aún más a ella. Ryoga no me ganaría esta pelea. Mi orgullo estaba en medio. Finalmente con el valor de un guerrero la tomé de una de sus manos y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

- _Akane, ¿no puedes entender como me siento? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que puedas ver que…yo…te…_

Vi como sus ojos brillaban ante mis palabras, sin duda había caído ante mis encantos…aunque ella no tenía idea que fui yo quién cayo primero por los de ella.

- _Ranma…lo dices en serio?_

- _Eh...bueno..yo...este…._ \- No pude continuar hablando, sus ojos brillaban y, en realidad, no sabía que estaba diciendo ¡Por qué soy tan arrebatado! Noté que sus labios estaban un poco abiertos, me fijé en su respiración agitada, invitándome a que me acercara aún más. Tal vez este era el momento, si la besaba todo acabaría, ganaría el reto y Ryoga la dejaría en paz…Sin embargo todo se fue por la borda al sentir un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

 _-Ayaaaaaa Airen ¿Qué hacer bajo shampoo?_ – La bicicleta de shampoo estaba encima de mi espalda, llegando en el peor momento.

 _-Sham…pooo, sal de encima…._

 _-Shampoo ¿Qué haces en la escuela?_ – a lo lejos escuché el tono de disgusto de Akane.

 _-Vine invitar a Airen a cita._

Como pude, me libré y levanté quedando al lado de Akane, quien me vio con ojos de rencor y se apartó de nosotros.

 _-Puedes quedártelo, nosotros ya terminamos de hablar._

 _-No, ¡Akane! ¡Espera no vayas!_

No pude decir nada más, Shampoo saltó encima mío y caímos al piso. Mientras acariciaba mi espalda y me daba besos en el cuello, yo solo podía concentrarme en como la silueta de Akane se alejaba de mi lado.

\- _Por favor…no puedo respirar…_ -Era imposible no ponerse nervioso con ella, realmente Shampoo era muy bonita.

- _Aiyaaa, Airen tener cita con Shampoo, hoy ser festival del amor._

Cierto. Shampoo tiene razón. Hoy sería el día de la cita de Akane. Es lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido. Tomé de las manos de la amazona y le di una gran sonrisa.

- _Claro, Shampoo! Feliz de acompañarte!_ – Le respondí. Todo era perfecto. Si voy con ella, podría impedir que Ryoga se declare a Akane y yo no tendría que hacerlo…es el plan perfecto.

- _¡Shampoo estar muy feliz! Mañana festival especial, caer lluvia de estrellas, dicen que si las vez y estás con persona que amas, siempre estar juntos, nada separar_ – No pude entender bien a qué se referían sus palabras, solo me importaba saber si efectivamente era ese cerdo tramposo quién le envío la carta o si fue otro sujeto…

- _Y si fue otro hombre… ¿Quién fue…? ¿Lo conocía?_

 _-¿Qué decir Airen?_

 _-¡Oh, no nada Shampoo!-_ Me levanté veloz y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la azotea – _¡Recuerda! Hoy a las 19 en el templo._

- _Por nada del mundo faltar._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y entré silbando al salón. Al llegar fue reprimido por la profesora Hinako, pero era lo de menos. Finalmente encontré una solución a esta tonta apuesta que hicimos, inconscientemente no pude sacar mi sonrisa del rostro. En ello veo como una mirada llena desprecio me observa. Era Akane ¿Pero por qué me mira así?

El timbre de salida sonó con fuerza y tomé mi bolso, en ello Hiroshi y Daisuke se me acercan.

- _Oye, Ranma…supongo que irás al Festival de Tanabata con la linda de Akane ¿no?_

- _Por qué a todos les importa tanto ese tonto festival…_

Del fondo del salón escuché la voz de Yuka, abriéndose paso entre los demás alumnos.

- _Por supuesto que es importante, sobre todo si estás enamorado._

- _Esas son cosas de niños_ – respondí escéptico.

- _No te preocupes Yuka, un hombre tan bruto e insensible como Ranma nunca lo entendería, se crío en las montañas, qué puede saber del amor_ – tras la ofensa de mi fea prometida, no podía quedarme callado. Nadie se ríe de un Saotome.

- _Nunca creí que las bobas con brazos de gorila se pudieran enamorar o que le interesaban esas cosas._

- _Parece que te olvidaste que fuiste tú quien me acompañó hace un año bobo._

Lo recuerdo. Cuando escribimos nuestros nombres…yo en esa ocasión estaba dispuesto a declararme a Akane…aunque fuera una vez al año nosotros también podíamos ser como Orihime y Hikoboshi…reencontrarnos, al menos una vez al año alejarnos de las peleas y solo estar juntos…

 _-¿Qué le pasa a Ranma?_ – Daisuke mueve sus manos frente mío pero sigo absorto en mis pensamientos.

- _Oye…Ranma…-_ Sin embargo al sentir la profunda mirada de Akane, como si fuera capaz de desnudar mis pensamientos, me aparto para que no note mi rubor.

- _Pues…pues claro que ¡no lo volvería hacer! ¡Nunca volvería a ir a ese tonto festival contigo!_

 _-¡Pues quién quiere ir contigo otra vez! De seguro esa colgada de Shampoo ya te lo pidió…_

 _-¡Así es! Iré con ella y será mucho mejor que…_

No pude continuar hablando tras salir volando por la ventana debido al fuerte golpe que me dio Akane. Tal vez me había pasado. Solo un poco.

La peliazul se quedó en la sala de clases, agachó la mirada y dándose ánimos se dirigió a Yuka.

- _Chicas, ¿me acompañan a ver una linda yukata para hoy?_

 _-¡Akane! ¡No me digas que realmente era una cita esa carta!_

La menor de las Tendo solo asintió. No seguiría esperando que Ranma se decidiera. Tomaría sus propias decisiones como siempre lo había hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

Tratando de llegar al Dojo Tendo, el idiota de Mousse me persiguió desafiándome a una pelea al enterarse de mi cita con Shampoo y no solo él, Kodachi y sus gritos, los intentos de abrazos de Kuno, los reclamos de Uchan y para rematar… una lluvia inesperada y el viejo pervertido acosándome.

Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, sin duda ha sido el peor día de mi vida después de caer a la pozas encantadas. Con desganó llegué al dojo con la idea de darme un baño y volver a buscarla. En la entrada encontré a Kasumi, quien me recibió con una sonrisa.

 _-Ranma, pero ¿qué te ocurrió?_

 _-Nada nuevo. Me iré a dar un baño._

 _-Por supuesto._

Me saqué la ropa e ingresé a la tina. El vapor del agua ayudaba a calmar mis pensamientos. No sabía qué hora era, no tenía idea donde estaba Akane…estaba cansado de este juego. Debía hacer algo para terminar con todo esto. Si fue Ryoga el de la carta, de seguro llegará en una semana al encuentro. No debería preocuparme de todos modos.

Hundí mi cabeza bajo el agua. Estoy distraído y me siento débil. Nunca recibí algún entrenamiento para manejar mis emociones, tampoco mantuve relaciones sentimentales a lo largo de mi vida y con Ukyo, siempre creí que era hombre. Mi amigo. Por eso no puedo ser amable con Akane, aunque lo intente…con ella me siento distinto, me desconozco.

 _-¡Por qué esto es tan difícil!_ – sin darme cuenta di un gritó ensordecedor.

Caí de espaldas al agua y la vi. Akane fue la primera mujer que era amable conmigo y me sonría de esa manera. Dijo que fuéramos amigas, sin pensar que con quien hablaba era en realidad un hombre. Ya al descubrirlo, todo se fue por la borda. Aunque, con el tiempo pude entender el por qué de su reacción, siendo abordada todas las mañanas por un grupo de sujetos débiles y pervertidos, sin embargo, Akane sin duda tiene una fuerza única y a pesar de su mal carácter, bajo su rudeza y torpeza, hay una chica amable y…sí, bonita. Si bien no sabe cocinar y tampoco nadar, sea quejumbrosa, celosa, posesiva, irritante, marimacho…sin duda somos un excelente equipo. Sin pensarlo, mi rostro reflejaba una boba sonrisa de crío.

\- _¡AH! No puedo con esto_ – Di otro grito y hundí mi cabeza en el agua. En ello siento la voz de una joven quién se despedía. Oh no, es Akane.

 _\- Kasumi Onee-chan, voy al templo ¿Nos vemos allá?_

 _-¡Akane te ves muy bonita! Esa Yukata te queda divina ¿Vas a una cita?_

 _-Mmm ¡sí!_

Cómo se atreve, cómo puede ser tan cara dura de salir con cualquiera y no tomarme en cuenta. Estaba colérico de rabia. Esa Boba…

- _Bueno, pásalo bien hermanita. Nos vemos en el templo en un rato._

 _-¡Claro que lo haré! Por favor no le digas a Ranma, de seguro hará un escándalo…_

¡¿QUÉ? Escándalo ¿Yo? Quién te crees marimacho, ya sabrás quién es Ranma Saotome. A mí nadie me deja atrás. Con decisión me levanté del lugar y salí corriendo del baño.

 _-¡AKANE! ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!_ – dije. Estaba seguro que al escucharme y al verme decidiría no ir a esa tonta cita. Sin embargo, noté como su rostro se teñía de rojo al igual que el de Kasumi.

- _Ranma…eres un ¡PERVERTIDO!-_ El grito de Akane era ensordecedor, y allí estaba yo completamente desnudo en el pasillo del dojo frente a la familia Tendo y mis padres. De un momento a otro me encontré volando por los aires tras recibir un delicado golpe de mi prometida.

- _Mi hijo es todo hombre-_ Fue lo último que escuché antes de perderme por los cielos.

.

.

.

Akane finalmente llegó al lugar de encuentro. Vestía una fina yukata color rosa pálido, con motivos de crisantemos y un obi que hacía juego iluminando el traje. Su pelo recogido hacia el lado derecho era sostenido por una pequeña horquilla con forma de gorrión. Para la ocasión, y emocionada de descubrir quién sería su cita secreta, para la ocasión se ruborizó las mejillas y coloreó un poco sus labios.

" _Quién podrá ser…"_ se preguntaba al jugar con sus dedos. Estaba bastante nerviosa y temía que fuera el lunático de kuno. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Frente a ella un tímido Gosunkugi se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. La peliazul lo saludó alegremente acercándosele.

- _Gosunkugi! Que sorpresa_

- _Ho…hola…_

 _-Así que fuiste tú quién me invitó._

 _-Sí, la verdad Akane es que me gustaría compartir esta ve…ve…ve...velada contigo…_

Para las menor de las Tendo, Gosunkugi nunca fue un problema, más bien le simpatizaba a pesar de lo extraño que podía ser. Era amable con ella y por qué no, tener la oportunidad de conversar con él y conocerlo mejor no sería malo. Más aún si podía sacar de su cabeza al tonto de su prometido. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, frente a ella, el fantasmal muchacho le presentó una bella flor.

 _-Es…es…es…para ti._

Akane le sonrío y la tomó con ambas manos.

- _Es bellísima Gosunkugi, gracias ¿Dime por dónde quieres comenzar?_

- _Me encantaría ir al paseo de los espíritus encantados, comer unos takoyakis, ver los fuegos artificiales…_

La muchacha lo escuchaba con atención hasta que frente a ella, una conocida jovencita china apareció. Llevaba puesta una yukata color perla con motivos dorados y un obi azul grisáceo. Realmente Shampoo se veía hermosa, pero al recordar que su cita sería Ranma, tomó del brazo al tímido Gosunkugi alejándose de allí.

- _Hoy haremos lo que tú quieras Gosunkugi_ \- Al escucharla y de manera inmediata, escenas subidas de tono pasaban delante de los ojos del muchacho logrando que la sangre saliera a borbotones por su nariz.

Cerca de la pareja un despistado joven caminaba sostenido por un firme bastón. En su espalda cargaba una mochila con cientos de regalos.

- _Querida Akane, falta poco para poder llegar a tus brazos y decir todo lo que siento. Sé que este desafío no lo perderé, porque mi corazón es solo para ti mi amada Akane…oh mi amada Akane_ – de los ojos de Ryoga caía una tímida lágrima - _¡Espérame que voy a verte ahoraaa!_

En eso, sin darse cuenta una pequeña pelirroja, quien vestía una yukata mucho más grande que su cuerpo le arrojó una cubeta con agua fría transformando a su amigo en un pequeño cerdo.

- _No tardaste en aparecer P-Chan "Cómo...se atreve jugar sucio, ese descarado. Muy bien Ryoga te felicito por esta maniobra. Pero ya verás quién es el vencedor"_

El negro puerquito saltó al rostro de la muchacha atacándola ferozmente, por mientras que Ranma lo golpeaba sin preocupación, sin embargo ambos quedaron en shock al verla, frente a ellos, más radiante que nunca y acompañada por un avergonzado Gosunkugi. El azabache al ver la escena no pudo creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

- _No…ese bastardo fue el que envió la carta! ¡Pe…pero cómo esa tonta se atrevió a aceptar venir con el raro de Gosunkugi!-_ rápidamente tomó la tetera que P Chan calentaba y la arrojó encima de él para recuperar su varonil forma.

- _De…de..verdad ¿hay fantasmas por acá? La cara de terror de Akane no pasaba desapercibida._

- _Claro! Hay una leyenda sobre una mujer enamorada que cayó en un profundo pozo y allí lentamente esperó que el amor de su vida llegara a encontrarla, pero él nunca lo hizo. Por eso para todas las fechas trata de separar a las parejas que se quier….quieren…por el odio que aún guarda en su interior._

- _Por…por favor Gosunkungi no digas más …-_ Akane se aferró de la yukata del tímido muchacho para luego escuchar un alarido tenebroso tras su espalda logrando que la peliazul abrazara con fuerza a su cita.

 _-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AKANE?_

- _Ra…ranma…_

 _-¿Por qué andas con el raro de Gosunkugi, no me digas que esta es tu gran cita?_ – la joven al escuchar la manera despectiva con que Ranma se refería a su acompañante, actúo tomándolo del brazo con determinación.

- _Sí, él es mi cita y déjame decirte que es mucho, mucho más agradable que un idiota insensible como tú._

- _Yo…Saotome, de verdad, no sabía que vendrías acá…-_ interrumpió el fantasmal muchacho, quien al sentir la mirada desafiante del artista marcial se escondió detrás de Tendo.

- _Tú, es mejor que no estés planeando nada raro ¡Me escuchaste!_

Tras Akane, Gosunkugi temblaba sin vergüenza.

- _No trates así a mi cita y a ti ¿Qué te importa? ¡Mejor anda a juntarte con tu bella Shampoo y déjanos en paz!_

 _-¿Qué?_

En eso Ranma siente como una atractiva mujer se apega a su cuerpo, abrazandolo por la espalda.

- _Airen wo ai niiii_

- _Sham…shampoo_ \- al verla el joven azabache se ruborizó llamando inmediatamente la atención de Akane, quien no pudo controlar su ira.

- _Airen venir a cita…¿Qué hacer chica violenta acá?_

- _Yo también vengo a una cita Shampoo, pero no me interesa saber nada de ustedes dos. Y tú Ranma Saotome puedes olvidarte de nuestro tonto compromiso._

- _Es...espera ¡Akane!_ – Sin embargo Ranma no pudo aflojarse del abrazo de la amazona, quien refregaba sus atributos contra su cuerpo.

- _Vamos Gosunkugi, olvidémonos de ellos-_ La peliazul tomó de la mano del muchacho y ambos se perdieron en el camino.

Ranma los observaba en silencio y apretó con fuerza sus puños. Como se atrevía a romper su compromiso así como así, no se lo permitiría, nadie es capaz de rechazar a un Saotome, menos una fea mujer como Akane.

 _-¡Ja! ¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Creéme que lo pasaré mucho mejor con Shampoo que con una mujer fea y violenta como tú!-_ gritó con fuerza el artista marcial.

Sin embargo sus palabras no llegaron a la menor de las Tendo o eso creía al no ver reacción de parte de ella.

Caminando a su lado tímidamente y notar que la muchacha iba aflojando el agarre, Gosunkugi dio cuenta del triste semblante de la joven.

- _Akane…tú realmente…_ \- Sin poder terminar su frase, Akane corrió delante de él e indicó con sus dedos hacia el camino, animándose.

 _-¡Vamos Gosunkugi! ¡Apresurémonos! ¡Vayamos a disfrutar del festival!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hace unos días me quede hasta tarde contemplando la lluvia de estrellas, realmente era hermoso se me ocurrió esta historia. Esta vez será un Two Shoot saliéndome de lo habitual, tratando que parezca lo más común a un capítulo del manga. Siempre me llamó la atención Gosunkugi, es un personaje que se puede explotar por su sensibilidad y me da ternura hahaha. Lamentablemente en el animé lo incorporaron muy tarde.**

 **Espero les guste esta primera parte! Mañana publico el final ^^**

 **Gracia a todos quienes siempre apoyan, leen, les gusta lo que escribo y dejan sus comentarios. La felicidad siempre llega a mí al leer sus comentarios!**

 **Un abrazo a todos, ¡los quiero!**

 **(Explicación * En japonés Ore Wa daisuki, significa me gustas o te amo. Cuando Ranma ve a Daisuke, se equivoca de palabra hahaha, cambiando todo el sentido diciendo "Ore wa Daisuke" Yo soy Daisuke xD)**


	8. Duelo en el día de Tanabata Part 2

.

.

.

 **\- Duelo en el día de Tanabata-**

 **parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El templo estaba adornado con cientos de luminarias que decoraban el camino, entre puestos de juegos tradicionales y comida, parejas de jóvenes, amigos y familias recorrían disfrutando de la jornada. Esta noche es el Festival de Tanabata, una celebración al amor y en honor a la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi, una reunión que se produce una vez al año y que llena cada rincón de magia.

Cerca de allí, Nabiki Tendo probaba un delicioso Okonomiyaki sentada en el puesto del Uchan's. Vestida con una yukata color verde y detalles de sandía, la muchacha disfrutaba de ver como la joven de pelo castaña preparaba su especialidad.

- _Qué suerte encontrarte acá Ukyo_

- _Esta fecha es especial y es el mejor lugar para que todos prueben mi deliciosa comida._

- _Aha…¿y no tienes una cita?_

- _No puedo preocuparme de eso por ahora._

 _-¿Y si te digo que Ranma está en este minuto en el festival?¿Te interesaría?_

- _Qué?! Ran-chan!? Dónde está? Vino con Akane?_

- _Mmm-_ La castaña extendió su mano a la joven cocinera – _Esa información tiene un precio Ukyo._

 _-Claro, claro, esta ronda y las siguientes las invito yo, no te preocupes. Pero cuéntame cuáles son los planes de Ran Chan._

 _-Tú solo has lo que te digo y te aseguro una cita con Ranma para que contemplen juntos la lluvia de estrellas-_ De sopetón Ukyo tomó de las manos de Nabiki.

 _-Por supuesto! Dicen que si uno las ve con la persona que ama estarán destinados a estar juntos, debo reunirme con él a como dé lugar._

Por la ganadora mente de Nabiki se comenzaba a trazar un plan espléndido para ganar algo de dinero extra y, como siempre, Ranma sería la causa de sus ganancias.

.

.

.

.

.

- _Airen, ¿No querer ir a un lugar más cómodo para estar a solas con Shampoo?_ – La mirada seductora de la amazona logró posicionarse de los ojos azulgrisáceos del azabache. Quien nervioso, trataba de apartarse de ella.

- _Eh…este…¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo primero?-_ Ranma sonreía nervioso ante la petición de Shampoo.

- _Después poder comer todo lo que quieras en Neko Hanten, Shampoo no querer desperdiciar oportunidad._

La joven de cabello púrpura acercó su rostro al del muchacho acariciando su pecho con la mano derecha, para luego juntar sus cuerpos. En ello, Ranma siente una amenaza que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Como un rayo aparta a Shampoo de él para ponerla a salvo.

 _-¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! -_ Era Ryoga quién de un salto casi los golpea.

 _-¿Estás enojado P Chan de no poder cumplir con nuestro reto?- dijo desafiante el artista marcial_

- _Si no te hubieras aparecido, ahora estaría junto a Akane como enamorados, tomados de las manos, contemplando el bello atardecer…juntando nuestros labios…_

Ranma furioso ante las palabras del cerdo, le devolvió el golpe comenzando así una pelea entre ellos, sin embargo antes que el muchacho pudiera responder el ataque, Shampoo se interpuso y volvió a golpearlo.

 _-¡Ryoga no molestar en cita!_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Ustedes dos?-_ Hibiki dio una gran carcajada- _Sabía que no te atreverías Ranma, gracias por dejarme el camino libre._

 _-¡Nadie está dejándote el camino libre cerdo asqueroso!-_ El azabache le otorgó una fuerte patada en el pecho a su amigo dejándolo derribado en el suelo. Impensadamente, un nuevo combate le esperaba al ver como ganchos, bombas y todo tipo de artefactos salían del ciego de Mousse, quien saltó para atacarlo.

 _-¡Ranma! ¡Deja en paz a mi querida Shampoo!_

Mientras ambos jóvenes se concentraban en su duelo, la amazona se acercó a Ryoga. Si bien no era de todo su agrado, era la mejor apuesta que tenía para deshacerse de Akane Tendo.

 _-¡Levanta chico cerdo!_

- _Qué te pasa Shampoo, tengo que ir a derrotar a ese cretino de Ran…_

- _Creo que debes preocupar de algo más importante ahora, chica violenta estar en peligro_ – al escucharla, Ryoga se levantó del suelo rápidamente.

- _Qué? Akane? Qué ocurre?_

- _Nada, solo que hoy ser día para ganar su corazón antes que se lo gane ese niño raro con cara de fantasma._

- _Dime….dime qué tengo que hacer para ganar mi apuesta!_

-¿ _Apuesta? ¿Que hablar?_

 _-¿No lo sabes?_ – Ryoga se rasco su cabeza mientras le explicó el trato que habían hecho con Ranma la noche anterior.

- _No puede ser…¡Con mayor razón Ryoga deber escuchar! Hoy ser especial, si declarar a chica violenta al caer estrellas fugaces, amor ser indestructible y ella quedar con chico cerdo para siempre_ \- Al escuchar atentamente las palabras de Shampoo, los colores del rostro del moreno se tiñeron de tintes rosados y, con lo nervioso que era, comenzó a romper el piso haciendo agujeros con fuerza.

- _Qué…qué…dices Shampoo, ¿Akane y yo? ¿Juntos? ¡¿POR SIEMPRE?!_

- _Así es, debes irte ahora. Yo ocupar y distraer a Ranma, camino limpio para Ryoga. No poder fallar._

- _¡No olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi Shampoo!_ \- Como un rayo, el distraído de Ryoga se perdió entre los pastizales. Por otro lado, Ranma continuaba golpeando a Mousse, sin embargo pudo ver como su amigo se escapaba del combate.

 _-¿¡Ryoga a dónde crees que vas!?_

- _No te distraigas de tu pelea Saotome, ¡ahora yo soy tu enemigo!-_ tras su grito de batalla, Mousse recibió un bote con agua fría en la cabeza convirtiéndolo en un lento y tonto pato –CUAK, CUAK CUAK- siendo agarrado del cuello por su querida amazona.

 _-¡Mousse no interrumpir cita! ¡No interesar nunca! ¿Airen continuar cita con Shampoo?_ \- preguntó la amazona tomando fuertemente del brazo del azabache.

- _Lo siento Shampoo, creéme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti…_ \- Ranma temblando tomo el resto de agua que quedaba en el bote y se los arrojó encima. La muchacha de cabellos violeta ahora era una linda gatita púrpura…

- _Miauuu_

- _GA…¡GATOOOOO!-_ Ambos transformados se perdieron en la maleza retomando el camino hacia el festival, siendo perseguidos por un blanco pato quién picoteaba la cabeza de la ahora pequeña pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

Akane trataba de capturar una y otra vez un pequeño pez de color anaranjado, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo con facilidad. En ello recordó la primera vez que asistieron con su prometido a un festival, en esa ocasión Ranma aprendía la técnica de las castañas…y decidida ella también lo intentaría.

- _Akane…hemos estado unos 15 minutos…¿De…de verdad tanto quieres ese pez?_ –preguntó Gonsunkugi admirado por la tenacidad de la muchacha.

- _Así es Gosunkugi, ¡No me iré de acá hasta obtenerlo con mis propias manos!_

 _-Pe…pero falta poco para los fuegos artificiales…_

Sin prestarle mayor atención, la menor de las Tendo sujeto de las mangas de su yukata y le pagó mil yenes al encargado del puesto. Había visto a Ranma hacer la técnica cientos de veces, ahora era su turno de sorprenderlo…¿Sorprenderlo? ¿Por qué todo debía recordarle a él? Moviendo sus manos con velocidad, Akane terminó por romper la última cuchara de papel…

Decepcionada no pudo dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que el tonto del azabache le había dicho. Ella más que nadie sabía que de todas las prometidas que existía y que continuamente rodeaban a Ranma, Shampoo es la única que ha podido acercarse de una forma corporal a él. Es atrevida, femenina y mucho más bonita que ella. Con furia sacó mil yenes más. Al menos esto sería su pequeño premio de consuelo.

Gosunkugi realmente la admiraba, sacó su cámara de fotos y comenzó a disparar. Quería capturar cada expresión de la menor de las Tendo. Hasta que en un último movimiento lo logró. El pez anaranjado saltaba encima de la papeleta. Akane sonrío y se lo mostró al muchacho.

 _-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré Gosunkugi!_

 _-Akane eres in…increíble- dijo un avergonzado muchacho._

 _-Ahora ya no necesito de ese bobo para…-_ Akane cerró su boca al notar la expresión triste de Gosunkugi.

 _-Akane, si tú quieres podemos dejarlo hasta acá…_

- _No. Realmente me la estoy pasando genial Gosunkugi ¿Quieres comer algo?_ – Ante su pregunta el joven asintió con gusto. Ya con su pez anaranjado en la bolsa plástica, la peliazul sonreía de corazón. Sin embargo, sin percatarse, alguien los observaba de lejos y dando una sonrisa ladina se perdió entre la multitud.

.

.

.

.

.

- _Me he vuelto a perder ¿Cómo podré encontrar a mi querida Akane?_ – Ryoga levantaba la vista entre la gente que paseaba, pero por ningún lado veía a la mujer de sus sueños. En ello un golpeteo en su espalda lo sorprendió.

 _-Ryoga ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?_

 _-¡Ukyo! Bueno…yo…_

 _-¿Estás buscando a Akane? Te ayudo, recién la vi caminando por los puestos de Takoyaki._

 _-No sabes lo bueno que sería tu ayuda, no quiero perderme otra vez…_

 _-Eso está claro, con lo distraído que eres llegarás hasta Osaka._

Ambos caminaban al lado del otro, muy cercanos a causa de la multitud. De pronto un joven corriendo a toda velocidad choca contra la castaña, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Rápidamente Ryoga la toma por los hombros evitando un accidente.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ el joven de bandana no dio cuenta de lo próximo que estaban, era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, al notar el cálido gesto que tuvo para con ella y sin poder controlarlo el corazón de Ukyo se aceleró. Instintivamente se apartó de él, ocultando su nerviosismo.

 _-Ssss..sí, no te preocupes._

.

.

.

.

.

- _Maldita sea, ahora esa boba marimacho dónde se habrá metido_ \- La pequeña pelirroja corría entre la gente, sin antes entretenerse en los puestos de juegos y terminar comiendo helado. Hace varios minutos logró dejar atrás a Shampoo y Mousse, al menos se había sacado ese problema de encima.

En ello, a lo lejos una mujer de cortos cabellos con tonos azules le daba la espalda. Corrió hacia ella y con intensidad la tomó del brazo.

 _-¡Akane!-_ Sin embargo, al verla de frente dio cuenta que no era su prometida…- _Lo, lo siento._

 _-¿Tan desesperado estás cuñadito de encontrar a mi hermana?_ – Atrás de él se encontraba Nabiki saboreando un algodón de azúcar.

- _Na…nabiki, dime dónde está._

- _Ya veo, al parecer no has podido ganar esa apuesta ¿O quizás Ryoga ya lo logró?_ \- sonrío de soslayo.

-¡ _Nunca! Ese cretino de Ryoga no podrá ganarme_.

- _Ya veo…-_ La castaña tomó de un puesto de ramen próximo una tetera de agua caliente y se la echó encima a su cuñado.

-¡ _ESTÁ HIRVIENDO!_

- _Al menos deberías agradecerme que ya tienes tu cuerpo normal. Sin embargo…-_ Ranma la miró con temor, sabía qué algo tramaba y cualquier información que ganara a través de ella, tendría su costo.

 _-¿Qué quieres ahora?-_ preguntó malhumorado.

- _Qué cara de pocos amigos Ranma, sin embargo…si no quieres que mi hermanita se entere de su terrible apuesta, debes hacerme un favor._

Nabiki Tendo le explicó el lugar donde debía ir, la colina frente donde se lanzarían los fuegos artificiales. Todo era perfecto, Ukyo le pagó una gran cantidad de dinero por el trato y de encontrarse con alguna de las otras locas prometidas, ganaría el doble.

 _-¡Estás loca! ¡No tengo tiempo para eso!_

 _-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Akane que solo deseas confesarte para ganar una tonta apuesta contra Ryoga?_

 _-Está bien, lo haré._

.

.

.

.

.

Akane sonreía junto a Gosunkugi mientras platicaban y comían unos deliciosos takoyakis. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía la peliazul era que su fantasmal cita era alérgico al pulpo. Gosunkugi comenzó a toser con intensidad y su rostro se colocó de todos colores.

 _-¿Gosunkugi? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

El muchacho para no preocupar a la menor de las Tendo comenzó a mover sus brazos alocadamente.

- _No…sooo….loo..iré al bañoooo_ \- Y corriendo despavoridamente se perdió entre la gente dejando sola a la peliazul. Akane extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero dio cuenta que frente a ella dos conocidos caminaban juntos.

- _Ukyo! Ryoga!_ \- gritó.

- _Akane chan! ¿También estás acá?_ – Ukyo le dio una gran sonrisa a ambos, mientras atrás de ella apareció Ryoga.

- _Ho…hola Akane…_

\- _Que alegría verlos_ – la sonrisa de la peliazul deslumbró al joven cerdo.

- _Ve…verás Akane, yo quiero conversar contigo sobre algo…_

- _Sí, dime._

Ukyo dio cuenta de las intenciones del despistado joven y junto las manos de ambos sonriendo.

- _Vayan mejor a un lugar más tranquilo._

- _Pero…yo, estoy esperando a Gosunkugi, no sé a dónde fue…_

- _No te preocupes, me quedaré esperándolo, vayan tranquilos_ –sonrío la joven de la espátula.

- _Bueno…por favor, dile que me espere._

- _Claro cuenta conmigo_ – En ello la castaña se acerca al oído de Ryoga- _No desaproveches esta oportunidad._

Ryoga sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha, tomó decidido de la mano de la peliazul llevándosela lejos de allí.

- _Ryo…Ryoga, espera no tan rápido_ –se quejaba la peliazul quien apenas podía dar grandes pasos a causa de su yukata.

Viéndolos partir, la castaña dejó salir un gran suspiro.

- _Lo siento Gosunkugi, no tengo tiempo para ti, es hora de encontrar a mi Ran chan._

.

.

.

.

.

Sentado en el suelo, Ranma dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus brazos. Todo había salido peor a lo pensado. Seguramente Ryoga ya había encontrado a Akane y ahora el debería alejarse de ella ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Irse de la casa de los Tendo? ¿Emprender un nuevo viaje? Sí, esa sería la mejor opción. No podría soportar ver a la boba de su prometida compartiendo con ese cerdo asqueroso. En ello y golpeando con fuerza sus mejillas el azabache reaccionó.

- _Basta! Un Saotome nunca pierde una pelea. Sea contra un oponente invencible o confesarse a una tonta y fea marimacho…-_ Levantó la vista al estrellado cielo y con melancolía suspiro - _¿Dónde estás Akane?_

Cercano a él sintió una pisadas que salían tras unos arbustos ¿Sería ella? ¿Lo habría buscado? ¿Querría reconciliarse? Ranma se levantó con esperanza, pero al ver que su amiga de la infancia estaba frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar decepcionarse.

- _Ran chan! Qué casualidad encontrarnos._

- _Sí, casualidad…-_ respondió sin pensar. Ukyo se abalanzó a su brazo derecho y lo apretó.

- _Qué mejor lugar para ver la lluvia de estrellas juntos ¿No Ran chan?_

- _Claro._

 _-¿Qué ocurre desde la mañana que andas raro? Es que…¿No era la persona que esperabas?_

 _-¡No!...no es eso, de verdad no me ocurre nada_ \- Ukyo le sonrió y se acercó aún más a él, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte.

- _Ranchan, tu sabes que eres especial para mí ¿Cierto?_

- _Tú también lo eres para mí-_ El azabache no sabía que sus palabras para la enamorada muchacha tenían otro sentido en su corazón. Ilusionada Ukyo saltó frente a él.

 _-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?_

- _Por...por supuesto, fuiste mi primer amigo, bueno…amiga, claro que eres especial_ – Al escuchar la palabra "amiga", la castaña sintió como si una barrera si pusiera entre ambos. Molesta se alejó.

- _Sabes que yo no te veo como amigo, Ranchan, tú me gustas_ \- Sin darse cuenta, Ukyo se declaró antes de tiempo.

- _U chan, yo…la verdad es que no puedo verte de otra…-_ Ranma no pudo continuar hablando al sentir como la castaña tomaba de su mano llevándola a su pecho logrando un sonrojo en el artista marcial.

- _¿Es que no sientes lo acelerado de mi corazón?_

 _-U…chan…_

De un momento a otro un gritó rompió la comprometedora escena.

- _Airen ¡¿Qué hacer con chica de la espátula?!_

 _-¡Shampoo!_ \- gritó el azabache de susto. Estaba seguro que se había alejado lo suficiente de ella como para que no lo alcanzara. En ello, pensó en Nabiki y todo tuvo sentido. Sin embargo, Ukyo se paró frente la amazona.

- _No te metas Shampoo, Ran chan está compartiendo conmigo. Es mejor que te vayas._

 _-¡Airen ser primero cita de Shampoo!_

 _-¿Eso es verdad Ran chan?_

 _-Bueno…yo…-_ Ranma nervioso tocaba una de sus mejillas, todo se había salido de control.

 _-¿Ver mala cocinera? Airen solo querer a Shampoo_ –sonrió con seguridad la amazona.

- _Eso está por verse._

Ambas corriendo en dirección de la otra, chocando a medio camino y desatando una fuerte pelea por el amor del muchacho, quien estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para intentar separarlas.

.

.

.

.

.

- _Ryoga…ya…no puedo caminar más…-_ decía entre jadeos Akane mientras tomaba su yukata entre las manos.

- _Oh..perdón!, Akane ¿Estás bien?_

- _Sí…solo un poco cansada_ – sonrío- _pero…¿Dónde estamos?-_ A su alrededor solo veía vegetación y un antiguo centro de oración. Iluminados por las estrellas, Akane contempló el panorama con alegría – _es…realmente hermoso Ryoga._

El joven al escucharla, se giró para verla y perderse en ella. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Akane Tendo era mucho más que una bonita joven. Qué hubiera dado él para poder cambiar su destino, de haberla conocido en otra instancia, de haberla conocido antes de convertirse en ese tonto cerdo. Mentirle cada vez que se transformaba le dolía, tener que esconderse tras ese animal para poder mendigar un poco de su cariño y atención, pero hoy sería el punto final de todo.

La hermosa muchacha, mientras observaba las estrellas llevó tras sus su cabello tras sus orejas y comenzó a girar como una niña pequeña. En ello y en un impulso de valor, Ryoga la tomó por una de sus muñecas llamando la atención.

 _-¿Qué sucede Ryoga?_

 _-Akane…Yo, quería disculparme contigo…_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

- _Nuestro primer encuentro, bueno, yo actué mal…por mi culpa perdiste tu cabello largo…y yo en verdad…desde ese momento siempre te he…_ \- Ante las palabras amables de Ryoga, Akane no pudo dejar de soltar una pequeña risa.

- _No te preocupes Ryoga, sé que fue por culpa de ese bobo de Ranma. Siempre metiéndose en problemas y causando estragos en la vida de los demás…_ \- Sin darse cuenta el rostro de la peliazul cambió de sopetón a uno lleno de melancolía – _Ese tonto, cree que puede llegar a la vida de uno y cambiarla por completo, no se hace responsable de sus actos. Es un altanero, pervertido, egoísta_ – por cada palabra que decía la peliazul, lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas – _egocéntrico, bobo, bruto…_

Y como si una descarga eléctrica más allá de toda razón, Ryoga sostuvo entre sus brazos a la peliazul, quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡ _ERES UN IDIOTA RANMA SAOTOME!_ – gritó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, quién por cada llanto que escuchaba sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Pero no más, no dejaría que Akane derramara ninguna otra lágrima por ese canalla.

- _Escúchame Akane, no dejaré que ese imbécil se acerque a ti otra vez_.

 _-Lo peor de todo…es que soy yo la que no quiere que se aleje de mí…-_ Ryoga soltó el agarre mientras la peliazul limpiaba sus lágrimas – _la culpable de querer estar a su lado soy yo Ryoga…soy una tonta…_

Y fue allí cuando finalmente lo entendió. Así como él la amaba contra toda posibilidad y llegaba hasta a odiarse a sí mismo por no poder acercarse ella como todo un hombre y esconderse tras el papel de P Chan, Akane Tendo estaba enamorada de su peor enemigo y él, no era nadie para controlar su corazón.

 _-No…no eres ninguna tonta –_ tras darle una sonrisa, el joven no pudo sostener más sus emociones, se apartó de la peliazul y le dio la espalda – _no eres tonta Akane, no tienes la culpa de sentirte así…-_ y como si fueran palabras de aliento para él, Ryoga levantó su mirada al cielo tomando fuerzas para evitar llorar frente a ella.

 _-Ryoga…_

-¿ _Tienes hambre? ¿Sabes que la mejor manera de pasar penas de amor es comiendo cosas dulces? Te invito a un helado_ – Ryoga giró su rostro y dejó ver sus afilados colmillos.

- _Gracias…Ryoga, eres un gran amigo._

 _-Sí, claro ¡El mejor amigo de todo Japón!_

Caminando juntos y riendo, los jóvenes se acercaron al mirador principal para presenciar los fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo gritos y sonidos de golpes llamaron su atención y se acercaron al lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente, frente mío los vi. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Ryoga estaba junto a Akane sonriendo como un bobo. Un miedo incontrolable llegó hasta mi pecho, sentía a lo lejos como Ukyo y Shampoo continuaban peleando, pero no me importaba. Ryoga se había declarado a mi prometida. No pensé, solo me dejé llevar y sin darme cuenta estaba frente a ellos.

 _-Ranma…-_ escuché su voz, llena de miedo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos?

- _No hagas un escándalo Ranma._

 _-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Cómo te atreviste!_ – Con un puño logré derribar a Ryoga quien solo sonrío de soslayo ante mi gesto.

 _-¡Ranma qué te pasa! Ryoga no me ha hecho nada! ¿Por qué lo golpeas?_

 _-Aléjate de él Akane, tú eres mi prometida y no dejaré que un maldito cerdo se acerque a ti nunca más._

 _-Ran…ma_

 _-Si eres su prometido ¡Deberías actuar a la altura maldito!_ – Siento como un profundo golpe llega hasta mi rostro.

 _-¡Por favor deténganse!_

Como un animal, una vez más me dejé llevar por la rabia y corriendo me preparé a atacarlo, sin embargo no hubo reacción por parte de él.

- _Si te detuvieras a escuchar las palabras de Akane ¡Lo entenderías todo mejor estúpido necio! ¡No pude hacerlo!_

Frené mi cuerpo por completo y finalmente di cuenta de mi actuar. Detenido frente a Ryoga, dándole la espalda a Akane, sentí como Shampoo y Ukyo se acercaron a ver qué ocurría.

- _Ranchan ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás peleando con Ryoga?_

 _-Debe ser por esa tonta apuesta…-_ al escuchar a Shampoo mi corazón se detuvo, maldita sea, no…en este momento no.

 _-¿De qué apuesta hablas Shampoo?-preguntó Akane._

 _-Chica violenta no saber…_

 _-¡Shampoo, no lo digas!-_ escuché a Ryoga gritar. Sin duda no tuvo el suficiente valor de confesársele a Akane y ahora, yo tampoco tendría la oportunidad.

- _Airen y Ryoga apostar por quien declara a ti primero, declarar última pelea entre ambos, ser el vencedor._

Silencio. Hasta que el primer fuego artificial explotó encima nuestro y alumbró cada uno de los rostros, pudiendo ver perfectamente el semblante de decepción de Akane ¿Por qué tuve que meterme en este estúpido juego?

- _Una…¿apuesta? Ryoga…Ranma...¿Por qué?_ – preguntó incrédula Ukyo antes las palabras de Shampoo.

 _-Pero al parecer chico cerdo no atrevió. No sé por qué interesar tanto en chica violenta como Akane…Shampoo ser…-_ No sé con qué ojos habré mirado a Shampoo, para lograr que se quedara callada de una buena vez. Solo vi que giró su rostro con molestia.

Lentamente y como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, me acerqué a Akane para bajar los ánimos.

 _-Vamos, Akane…fue solo un juego, no tienes por qué reaccionar así…_

Vi sus ojos avellanos quebrarse frente mío, me miraba con odio. Sin duda me merecía mucho más que eso. Y sentí, sentí el ardor del fuego en mi mejilla. Su palma golpeándome, otra vez más, la segunda vez que me sentía tan poca cosa y ella era la razón de mi sentir.

 _-No te quiero cerca, Ranma Saotome._

La vi alejarse iluminada por los estallidos en el cielo. Sus puños cerrados y su caminar apresurado. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos y sentía que ya era casi imposible de alcanzar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Idiota…soy una idiota_ – Akane caminaba sin rumbo, alejada de la multitud y escuchando a lo lejos las explosiones, la muchacha peliazul solo se quería perder en la oscuridad.

- _Y yo…creyendo que quizás, las palabras de hoy realmente habían significado algo...ese estúpido_ \- detuvo su caminar – _pero no más, Akane Tendo._

En ello la muchacha dio cuenta que no sabía hasta donde la habían llevado sus pasos, estaba en medio de la oscuridad, sola y lejos de los demás. En ello recordó que había dejado a Gosunkugi atrás por todo el alboroto ocasionado.

- _Tengo que volver y encontrarlo_ – dijo mientras apresuraba su paso. En ello entre las ramas escuchó unos gritos extraños y de un impulso comenzó a correr despavorida. Recordando por cada paso que daba la historia del fantasma que Gosunkugi le había contado hasta que cayó. A cuerpo muerto, la peliazul cayó en lo profundo de un pozo a causa de la poca visibilidad.

.

.

.

.

Desde la partida de Akane, los cuatro muchachos no se habían dirigido palabra alguna. El azabache fue el primero en levantarse del suelo, seguido por Shampoo quien le alcanzó uno de sus brazos, tratando de detenerlo.

 _-Escuchar Airen, ahora poder continuar con cita, chica violenta se fue, poder ir juntos a…_

 _-No quiero escucharte Shampoo, ahora no, ya has dicho suficiente._

- _Ranchan…_ -Ukyo pudo notar el semblante triste de Ranma, lo conocía mejor que nadie, sin embargo Ryoga la detuvo antes que lo siguiera.

- _Es mejor dejar todo hasta acá, deja que se vaya-_ replicó Ryoga. La castaña ante las palabras del muchacho solo asintió viendo cómo el artista marcial se alejaba de ellos.

 _-¡No entender por qué Airen importar tanto chica violenta!_ – la amazona sentía su orgullo herido al ver a su amado partir, sin embargo no se quedaría sin hacer nada y fue tras él.

En ello, su paso fue intercedido por una voz familiar que la llamaba.

 _-¡Shampoo!_ \- De la oscuridad apareció Mousse frente a ella.

 _-¿Qué querer ahora Mousse? Tengo que ir a buscar a Airen._

 _-No tienes que ir. Basta Shampoo, déjalo partir._

-¡ _No te entrometas en esto tonto pato ciego! Airen ser futuro esposo de Shampoo quiera o no quiera, las leyes estar de mi lado y ni tú ni esa tonta de Tendo lo alejarán de mí._

Rápidamente y aprovechando el momento desprevenido de la amazona, la atrapó en un abrazo. Shampoo al sentir el agarre del joven pato trataba de zafarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo había algo más allá que no la dejaba escapar. En ello en el alto cielo comenzaron a caer las primeras estrellas fugaces, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

 _-¡Suéltame!_

 _-¡No lo haré! ¡No dejaré que pises tu orgullo de esta manera Shampoo!_

 _-¡Escúchame Mousse! ¡Tú nunca estar a la altura de Shampoo!_

 _-No importa si no soy lo suficiente para ti, pero no dejaré que te humilles así. Humíllame a mí, pero no quiero verte así. Shampoo, me gusta tu orgullo, me gusta tu fuerza, me gustas desde siempre ¡Escúchame!- Mousse logró derribar la muralla que lo conectaba a ella, soltando sus brazos de apoco._

 _-Mousse…- La amazona subió su mirada y notó como la lluvia de estrellas estaba arriba de ellos, Mousse se había declarado en el peor momento – no…no puede ser…_

 _-Sí puede ser Shampoo…_

 _-¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES!- La muchacha de cabello púrpura comenzó a golpear fuertemente en la cabeza al joven pato – ¡TU ARRUINAR TODO!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ranma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras presenciaba el apagar de las luces en el templo. De poca gana observaba a la gente retirarse del lugar hasta encontrarse con Gosunkugi.

- _Saotome…_

 _-Hola Gosunkugi…_

 _-Disculpa Saotome, pero Akane…¿La has visto?_

 _-Mmm? Creí que se habían vuelto a encontrar o algo por el estilo…_

 _-No…es decir, la perdí la vista hace un rato._

- _Ya veo, quizás se volvió a casa_ – el azabache continuó el camino, pasando a Gosunkugi, pero detuvo su paso al escuchar al fantasmal joven.

 _-¡Saotome! ¡Ella te quiere! Aunque para ser sincero no me siento cómodo diciéndote esto…pero como una vez me diste ánimo, es mi turno de hacerlo ._

- _No tienes por qué…_

-¡ _No importa si es la mujer más fea, marimacho o boba de este planeta! ¿Si la amas qué puedes hacer contra eso?_

Y como si Gosunkugi hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos, el joven dio en el clavo y Ranma vio todo más claro. Efectivamente, le gustaba. A Ranma Saotome le gustaba Akane Tendo, fuera como fuera y nunca podría hacer nada contra ello. Apresurando el paso y corriendo a toda velocidad, el azabache se perdió en la oscuridad del camino.

 _-¿Me habrá escuchado?_ – En ello el joven siente retorcijones en su estómago una vez más – _Oh no…¡Otra vez no!-_ Y como un demente volvió a los baños públicos.

.

.

.

.

Ukyo y Ryoga suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos había logrado su cometido en esta turbulenta noche.

 _-¿Y ahora qué harás?_ –Preguntó la castaña sin mirar al joven cerdo.

 _-Creo que volveré a emprender un largo viaje. No volveré a Nerima por un largo tiempo…ella debe odiarme…_

 _-No lo creo, si algo conozco a Akane es que tiene un gran corazón…_

 _-Sí…_

En un aliento de optimismo, Ukyo gira para quedar frente a Ryoga y lo toma por los hombros.

 _-¡Démonos ánimos juntos!_

- _Lo siento Ukyo, pero perdí esta pelea. Es en algo que nunca podré ganarle a Ranma…_

- _Bueno, por mi lado yo no me daré por vencida, aún..._ – La muchacha vió hacia el cielo buscando algo de esperanza y notó como las primeras estrellas fugaces volaban por encima de ellos - _¡Mira Ryoga! ¡Están cayendo!_

Ambos en el silencio quedaron atrapados por el bello escenario que tenían frente a ellos. El joven de bandana sonrío hacia el cielo y estiro sus brazos.

 _-¡Te dejo ir Akane!_

 _-¿La dejas ir? ¿Y cuándo fue que la tuviste? ¿Ah?_

- _Qué mala eres_ – Ryoga le dio un pequeño empujón a la castaña.

- _Bueno…por ese empujón deberás ayudarme a desmantelar mi puesto de Okonomiyakis-_ El muchacho solo dejó ver sus filosos colmillos.

 _-Está bien, creo que no he comida durante días._

 _-¡Apresúrate Ryoga!-_ Ukyo se adelantó al muchacho acelerando el paso mientras bajaba por la colina _– ¡Si me ganas en esta carrera prepararé algo delicioso para ti!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Como un demonio un joven corría entre los puestos del festival ya cerrados, subió hasta la colina donde se originó la discusión, avanzo y avanzo pero nunca dio con ella.

 _-Maldición…niña boba ¿Dónde estás?..._

Ya casi agotado de tanto correr, llegó a un sendero lleno de árboles y casi imposible de ver con claridad. En ello su pie chocó con algo, la tomó entre sus manos, era una pequeña sandalia. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue a su torpe prometida. Desesperado comenzó a correr en dirección recta mientras gritaba su nombre.

Cerca de allí rodeada por una terrible oscuridad, Akane estaba abrazada a sus piernas con los ojos cerrados. Era casi imposible que la encontraran y sus esperanzas eran casi nulas. Podría haber escalado, pero al caer fuertemente se había hecho daño en un pie.

 _-Eres tan torpe Akane…-_ Se dijo así misma, golpeando levemente su cabeza. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí, pero la humedad del lugar le estaba afectando- _Quizás yo sea la nueva fantasma que espero a que su amado la venga a rescatar._

De miedo comenzó a sollozar hasta que a lo lejos sintió que alguien la llamaba. Su corazón dio un brinco al notar que esa grave voz era más que conocida y estaba completamente feliz de escucharla. Con la poca energía que le quedaba gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su prometido.

 _-¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!_

 _-¡Akane! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

Corriendo desenfrenado el azabache tropieza con algo de cemento, sin embargo pudo esquivar la caída y la vio. Su rostro lleno de barro, con la yukata desarreglada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. De un salto bajó a su rescate.

 _-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? ¡Tonta! ¡Como se te ocurre meterte acá!_

 _-¡Idiota como si me hubiera querido caer! No te necesito para salir, te puedes ir._

-¿ _Ah? ¿Estás loca?_

 _-No lo estoy, puedes irte Ranma_ \- en un casi nulo intento la peliazul trato ponerse de pie, sin embargo el dolor en su tobillo izquierdo era superior cayendo torpemente en los brazos de su prometido.

 _-¡Ja! Ya veo cómo puedes salir…tu….sola…._

Y la sintió, encima de su tozudo cuerpo la peliazul descansaba en su pecho. Estaba helada y cansada. Akane levantó su mirada y topó con los ojos profundos de Ranma, quién la observaba sinvergüenza. La muchacha trató de levantarse sin embargo fue apresada por los brazos del joven.

 _-Ran…ma_

 _-Eres mi prometida…debo cuidarte…_

 _-No es necesario que lo sigas haciendo…_

 _-Eres tan testaruda…_

 _-Y tu un insensible…_

Silencio entre ambos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movía del sitio.

 _-Yo…no debí haber caído en el juego de Ryoga…_

 _-Él es solo un muy buen amigo y…_

 _-No te arriesgaré otra vez…digo, de esa manera…de perderte…_

 _-Ranma…_

El joven azabache levantó su cuerpo lentamente tratando con cuidado a la peliazul quien sorprendida se le quedó observando.

 _-Ven sube a mi espalda, no le contaré a nadie…pero así, no puedes subir tú sola_ – Akane asintió ante las palabras del muchacho y de un saltó ya estaban los dos fuera del profundo pozo.

Alejados del uno del otro, la muchacha se encontraba apoyada en un árbol mientras Ranma rasgaba con sus manos un trozo de su yukata para hacerle un vendaje a Akane.

 _-¡No lo hagas!_

- _Deja de moverte, esto te ayudará a sentirte un poco mejor. Al menos hasta que lleguemos a casa_ – Con ternura tomó del pie de su prometida y pasó el artesanal vendaje, envolviéndolo – _Ya está ¿Mejor?_

 _-Algo…-_ Sin duda Ranma podía llegar a ser todo un caballero si se lo proponía, tímidamente dejó salir una sonrisa _–gracias…_

 _-Oye Akane…por cierto…¿Subiste de peso?-_ la peliazul al escucharlo procedió a golpearlo con la pierna adolorida.

- _Eres un tarado! Mira lo que me haces hacer!_

- _Tu eres un bruta sin remedio…-_ El azabache notó como la muchacha acariciaba su pie con cuidado y un extraño sentimiento de ternura lo embargó – _eres una boba y testaruda, pero…sin embargo…yo…_

Al notar el cambió en el tono de voz del muchacho, Akane observó a su prometido perdiéndose en su mirada.

- _Ranma…_

 _-Akane, quiero que sepas que, tú me gustas._

Silencio. Y entre ellos cientos de pequeñas luces verdes comenzaron a rodearlos. Luciérnagas bailaban entre ellos iluminándolos, como si una señal del destino les estuviera diciendo algo.

- _Esto…¿No es por la tonta apuesta verdad?_

 _-No_

Y finalmente el rostro de la peliazul se llenó de alegría al escucharlo.

- _Gracias Ranma…_

 _-¿Gracias? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decirme?_

 _-¿Qué esperas que te digas? Yo …no se…_

 _-Eres tan poco femenina…-_ dijo el azabache mientras rascaba su nuca de desesperación.

Y con toda la valentía que halló en su corazón, Akane se levantó del suelo y llegó hasta los labios de su prometido, quién sorprendido ante su atrevimiento no podía pensar en nada más que solo en sus labios. Con fuerza la muchacha se sostenía de la yukata de Ranma. Terminando la conexión lo vio directamente a sus ojos.

- _Me gustas-_ la muchacha no despegaba su mirada avellana de los ojos de él, quien tras escucharla dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _-Eso sí, es lo que quería escuchar._

Ranma tomó de las mejilla de la muchacha acercando sus frentes, finalmente ambos sonrieron cercanos y envueltos por los pequeños insectos luminiscentes. Habían comprendido que si lograban abrir un poco más sus corazones, son sentimientos correrían tan rápidos y furiosos como el río.

.

.

.

.

A pasos del Dojo Tendo, ambos caminaban al lado del otro conversando y explicando las mil y un cosas que habían sucedido durante ese largo día. Llegaron al pórtico y se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa.

 _\- Deberíamos haber venido juntos desde un principio ¿El próximo año? –_ mencionó el azabache mientras tomaba de una de las manos a su prometida.

- _Sí…_ –respondió Akane sonrojada, mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Ranma.

 _-To…¿Todos los años?_

 _-Sí…Ranma…_

Y la última estrella fugaz caía radiante por el cielo, como si los hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo para finalmente dejar firmado en el alto cielo que eran el uno para el otro, desde siempre. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por el fulgor que destelleaba. Contemplando juntos una escena que difícilmente podrían olvidar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Había tanto que quería decir! Lo he escrito durante 5 largas horas, revisando, reescribiendo, editando…Acá está segunda parte del Two Shot que inicié ayer.**

 **Espero que haya quedado a la altura de lo que esperaban. Por mi parte me imagine cada escena y tal vez me atreva a dibujar algo (si es que el tiempo está de mi lado hahaha)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes lo leyeron! De verdad, insisto que soy la persona más feliz al saber que les gusta lo que escribo, a veces si soy un poco trágica y me encanta el drama, pero trato de despegarme de mi estilo, aunque sea un poco. Gracias por su apoyo, compañía y…¡Se viene navidad!**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews y comentarios!**

 **¡Los quiero!**


	9. La Fuerza del Corazón

**La fuerza del corazón**

.

.

.

.

 _Cuando sentí sus manos entre las mías por primera vez supe que nunca sería el hombre con el que desde joven soñé en convertirme. Un hombre fuerte e invencible, capaz de derrotar a cualquier adversario sin importar mi condición ni el lugar. Hoy mi debilidad es notoria; el verlo llorar, sentir su pequeño corazón latir y su pecho inflarse al dormir, aprieta mi corazón y me llena de angustia, pensar que tal vez por mi culpa pudiera salir dañado. Una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa como él. Si su bienestar significa tener que alejarme de mis sueños, lo haría. Necesita que lo vea crecer, que le ayude a entender que la vida es un hilo que muchas veces se enreda, se corta y se vuelve a unir, que todos formamos parte de un mismo tiempo y que debemos estar agradecidos de poder compartir nuestra vida con los demás._

 _Verlo entre sus brazos genera en mí un sentimiento extraño. Entre celos y amor incondicional. Porque no replicaría el mismo error de mi padre de alejarlo de su madre, porque yo sería capaz de formar una familia y de continuar a su lado hasta verlo fuerte y con un sueño por el que luchar. Así , como ella fue capaz de crear una nueva forma de ver mi futuro, yo estaría junto a ellos hasta el final. Hasta que mi cuerpo aguante. Es un promesa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ranma se encontraba contemplando como su bella esposa dormía junto a él. Podía sentir el tronar de las aves anunciando que ya era de madrugada y que el día estaba por comenzar. _"Unos minutos más…"_ replicó su mente mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Akane y cruzaba sus tozudos brazos por la delgada cintura de la peliazul.

Para él aquel instante era el mejor momento del día. Hundirse en su cuello, sentir el olor a miel y jengibre de su piel, se sentía embriagado y poseído por su fragancia. La apretó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos. _"Unos minutos más"_ volvió a pensar. Los rayos del sol de primavera comenzaron a atravesar las cortinas de su habitación.

- _Ranma…es hora de que te levantes-_ pronunció la mujer mientras sonreía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados de pereza.

- _Sí…lo sé…pero unos minutos más…_

- _Hoy es un día importante, se lo prometiste…_

- _Si se… pero…_ \- En ello, el azabache se gira para quedar encima de su esposa, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del de ella.

- _Qué pretendes Saotome…no me dejas respirar_

- _Unos minutos más_ – El cuerpo de Ranma cubría por completo el de su esposa y hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella, volvió a respirar profundamente.

- _Raaan…maaaa, sal de encima mío._

- _Akane…unos minutos más…_ \- las manos juguetonas del hombre comenzaron a acariciar sus anchas caderas, logrando el sonrojo y nerviosismo por parte de la ex Tendo.

- _No te atrevas…_

- _Es la mejor forma de despertar…_

Ante la insistencia de su esposo, Akane nunca se había podido resistir. No importaba el lugar, la hora, cuando se trataba de Ranma Saotome, su cuerpo reaccionaba inconsciente y volvía a ser una adolescente. Sonriéndole de forma traviesa, rodeó su cuello y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

- _Eres un pervertido_

 _-¿Y usted no lo es? ¿señora Saotome?_

Ranma le dio un beso profundo y ahogado, su ancha espalda cubría por completo la menuda silueta de su mujer, quien dejaba salir gemidos de su interior al sentir la pasión del azabache. En ello un fuerte golpe en la puerta logró separarlos. Como dos gatos espantados se alejaron uno del otro, mirando cada uno el extremo de la habitación totalmente sonrojados.

- _¿Y ustedes que están haciendo aún en la pieza? ¡Ya es hora papá!_

- _Oh…tan, ¿tarde es ya?_ -preguntó Akane mientras acomodaba su cabello tras las orejas con nerviosismo.

-¡ _CUÁNTAS VECES TE HEMOS DICHO QUE TOQUES ANTES DE ENTRAR!…_ \- se quejó Ranma mientras se levantaba del suelo, tratando de desviar la atención de su hijo para que no logrará notar lo acalorado rostro.

- _Mmm no sé por qué te enojas tanto, fuiste tú quien me dijo que te despertara temprano o acaso ¿Estás haciéndote el enfermo para no practicar?-_ contestó Naoto mientras apoyaba sus manos tras la nuca totalmente relajado.

-¡ _¿Qué?! No sea irrespetuoso mocoso ¡Un Saotome nunca se enferma!_

 _-¿Estás seguro? Estás demasiado rojo…_

Akane y Ranma se miraron nerviosos, sin embargo tras verse soltaron una gran carcajada, dejando a Naoto aún con más dudas.

- _¿De…de qué se ríen…? ¿Mamá?_

 _-Hahahaha, nada Naoto_

- _Ya vamos, vamos. Son cosas de adultos-_ Ranma tomó de los hombros a su hijo para salir de la habitación, sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su esposa, quien nerviosa lo espantaba con ambas manos para que se apresurara en salir.

* * *

El suelo del dojo Tendo relucía de limpio y cada esquina era decorada por galerías con trofeos, recuerdos de batallas y emblemas. Tras asumir la responsabilidad del estilo, Ranma Saotome se convirtió en uno de los mejores artistas marciales de la nación, sin embargo tras nacer Naoto, dejó su carrera internacional para enfocarse en la escuela y vivir junto a su familia. Nunca estuvo en sus planes abandonarlos para continuar con sus sueños personales, hoy existía un sueño mucho más grande y real, que crecía día a día.

- _¿¡Estás listo!? No quiero que te acobardes_ – replicó Ranma tras apretar el obi de su traje de combate.

- _No dejaré tiempo ni para que respires_ \- contestó seguro Naoto, mientras daba pequeños saltos como pre calentamiento.

 _-Ya tienes 10 años hijo, has recibido lecciones toda tu vida, pero hoy será una pelea real y no te daré ventaja ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que salgas lastimado._

 _-Deja de tratarme como un niño. Tienes alumnos de mi misma edad y a ellos no te cuesta golpearlos. No quiero que hagas diferencia alguna. Me lo prometiste._

 _-Está bien. Pero no quiero reproches de tu madre, si sales lastimado serás tú quien me proteja de su furia ¿ENTENDISTE?_

 _-Ya deja de hablar. Si no nos apuramos mamá terminará haciendo el desayuno._

 _-Eso sería una pésima idea – Ranma caminó y quedó frente a Naoto – Muy bien…¡Prepárate!_

De un salto el artista marcial cayó frente al pequeño de ojos avellanas, quien rápidamente lo esquivó dando un giro hacia atrás.

 _-Esto no se trata de escapar Naoto, debes responder mi golpe._

 _-¡Pues allá voy!_

Con la agilidad de un felino, el joven aprendiz corrió, dio un doble salto atacando directamente el hombro de Ranma, quién solo logró esquivar uno de sus golpes. Sin embargo, tras recibir el ataque, tomó del pie a Naoto para luego golpearlo contra el piso, quien tras gritar quedo inmóvil.

- _Creo que esto se terminó. Te dolerá más tu orgullo Naoto, pero es lo que te hará más fuerte –_ con ternura el azabache se acercó al pequeño para extenderle su mano.

- _No necesito de tu ayuda…_ -masculló con rabia el muchacho.

- _Vamos, no seas terco como tu madre, es tu primer combate, irás mejorando_ – sonrío Ranma al ver lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser su pequeño.

- _¡NO HABLES Y PELEA!_

Naoto tomó con fuerza de la mano logrando que Ranma cayera al suelo del dojo y que su rostro golpeara contra el piso. Con toda su velocidad el muchacho saltó, dio un giro para quedar encima de la espalda del hombre.

- _¡El combate aún no termina! ¡Técnica especial brazos de pequeño koala!-_ El jovencito de mirada avellana tomó del cuello de su padre y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma, quien no lograba zafarse de él, comenzó a desesperarse al no poder respirar con normalidad.

- _Suel…suéltame…¡ESA TÉCNICA NO DEBÍAS APRENDERLA!_

 _-¡Lo dices porque solo me enseñas las que te benefician!-_ Naoto apretaba con más fuerza aún, tratando de sostenerse a los movimientos y giros de su padre para sacárselo de encima.

- _¡Las técnicas baratas no te servirán en un combate real! ¿Dónde encontraste el libro del viejo?_

 _-¡Esto es un verdadero combate! ¡No te desconcentres!_

 _-¡Si así lo quieres, no tendré compasión! ¡Técnica especial la caída del oso dormido!_

Dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, Ranma aplastó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Naoto, quién aún se mantenía abrazado a su cuello y encima de su espalda. Finalmente el muchacho soltó el agarre y cayó desmayado. Golpeándose contra el suelo.

- _Por eso te dije que lo dejáramos hasta acá…ahora te molestarás mucho más conmigo…_ \- replicó el azabache mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño inconsciente para sacarlo del dojo- _y Akane lo hará aún más…_

Abrió las puertas corredizas de la sala y vio la cara de horror de su esposa, sabía que se había metido en problemas.

 _-¡Qué demonios hiciste!_

- _Creo que me pasé…_

 _-¿Qué te pasaste? ¡Ranma está inconsciente y sangrando! ¡Es tu hijo por Dios!_

 _-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me pidió que lo tomara en serio, tú más que nadie debes entender cómo se siente…_

La peliazul tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño y dejó salir una ligera sonrisa.

- _Sí, lo sé…por ahora, yo me ocuparé de él. Tú anda a darte un baño y ve de compras. Hoy tenemos visitas ¿No lo olvidaste cierto?_

 _-No…no lo he hecho, pero ¿Es…estará bien? ¿Verdad?-_ preguntó avergonzado por su actitud. Lo que más odiaba era ver a Naoto lastimado de alguna forma. Desde pequeño al más mínimo rasguño, el azabache corría a su rescate.

- _Sí, tontito. Naoto es fuerte, tú lo sabes, se parece a ti_ – Akane le dio una gran sonrisa a su marido y subió al segundo piso para ayudar con las heridas.

- _Te equivocas…ese pequeño es igual a ti, marimacho…_ \- dejando salir un suspiro, tomó una toalla, la pasó por su cuello y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Caminando entre los ruidosos puestos de compras y gritos de ofertas, Ranma Saotome leía atentamente su lista de compras. Al leer las peticiones de su esposa dejó salir un suspiro. Estaba nervioso, hoy tras mucho tiempo se realizaría una reunión familiar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Nabiki se había encargado de enviar las invitaciones.

- _Esa lunática…quizás a quién invite a nuestra casa…_

Ranma estaba molesto. Si bien hace bastante tiempo que su unión con Akane se había realizado formalmente, muchos estaban aún en contra de ello. Habían pasado 6 años desde que volvieron al Dojo Tendo, con un pequeño entre sus brazos y cientos de excusas por haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, fue una decisión de ambos el alejarse de todos, de los problemas, de los cuestionamientos, de los enemigos. Necesitaban vivir en tranquilidad, disfrutar de la pequeña familia que habían formado y sentirse seguros para tener la fortaleza de enfrentar cualquier problema que se presentara.

Recordando el pasado, una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro. _"Nunca creí que finalmente tuvimos el valor para enfrentarnos a todos…esperamos demasiado tiempo, tonta marimacho"_ De un momento a otro, la expresión de enamorado se borró de su cara cambiando a un semblante frío y serio. Sentía que alguien lo observaba, pero a quien extrañamente no podía visualizar. Apresuró el paso y mientras trataba de buscar a su acosador entre la multitud, chocó contra una anciana quien cayó al suelo por el fuerte golpe.

- _¡Se…señora! ¿Se encuentra bien?-_ preguntó el artista marcial tras agacharse y quedar a la altura de la mujer de edad.

- _Jovencito, no te preocupes, no veía con claridad_ – la anciana era baja, con largos cabellos, blancos y una túnica color piel con detalles dorados. Ranma al verla a los ojos, dio cuenta que la había visto anteriormente, que a alguien le recordaba.

- _No...por supuesto que fue mi culpa, déjeme ayudarla_ – el azabache tomó del brazo de la mujer ayudándola a levantarse.

- _Qué jovencito más encantador y apuesto, muchas gracias._

 _-¿Puede caminar bien? ¿De verdad no se hizo daño?_

 _-Aunque tenga mis años, una pequeña caída no es nada para mí_ \- Finalmente la mujer pudo levantarse y tras observar al joven Saotome de pies a cabeza dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- _¿Tú nombre?_

 _-Ahm…soy Saotome, Ranma Saotome._

 _-Un gusto joven Saotome…en agradecimiento por tu amabilidad te leeré la suerte._

 _-No, no se preocupe. No creo en esas cosas_ – a pesar de su reproche, la anciana tomó ágilmente la mano izquierda del azabache y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Silencio. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la escena, logrando que el nerviosismo aumentara en el artista marcial- _y…bueno ¿Qué…qué vio? Aunque insisto, no creo en este tipo de cosas._

\- _Mmm…una mano extraña, no puedo ver nada en tu futuro muchacho, no es buena señal. Debes prepararte a lo que está por venir._

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo mi mano?_

 _-No puedo decir nada más ¡Oh! Toma, el papel que escribió tu esposa, acá lo tienes._

- _Maldición, casi se me pierde. Muchas gracias por recuperarlo estaría perdido si…¿esposa?_ \- En ello el azabache dio cuenta que la anciana ya no estaba y que sus palabras quedaron en la boca – _que señora más rara…_ \- en ello un escalofrío corrió por su espalda logrando que estornudara fuertemente – _rayos...mejor me apuro, si no me meteré en líos._

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la habitación y llenaban con su calidez el lugar. Enrollado en el futón, tratando de ocultarse del mundo y de sí mismo, Naoto lidiaba con la derrota.

- _Cómo se atreve…la próxima vez, la próxima vez sabrá lo fuerte que soy._

 _-Naoto…vamos, deja de esconderte en el futón. Haces lo mismo que cuando eras un niño pequeño y te enojabas por cualquier cosa, vamos sale…_

 _-No lo haré, no saldré nunca de acá hasta que me haga más fuerte…_

 _-No creo que quedándote allí puedas lograrlo, la única manera es que sigas entrenando._

En ello, el joven comenzó a abrir lentamente el colchón blanco. Sacó primero su pie derecho, su mano, su brazo hasta encontrarse con la amable sonrisa de su madre.

- _¿No te avergüenzo?..._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo harías?_

 _-Porque soy un débil._

 _-No lo eres…bobo_ – Akane se acercó a su primogénito, tomó de sus mejillas y lo observó con detención – _escúchame Naoto, nadie nace siendo el más fuerte ni el más sabio, tenemos que ir aprendiendo día a día, esforzándonos para convertirnos en la mejor versión de nosotros mismos. Ten paciencia y continúa, es allí donde se ve el valor de un artista marcial._

- _Pero…quiero ser fuerte ahora-_ la mujer comenzó a limpiar las heridas del muchacho.

- _Primero debes ser fuerte de corazón, así lograrás cualquier cosa que te propongas_ – dándole un pequeño beso en su frente y obteniendo de regreso un gran abrazo, Akane acarició el cabello azabache de Naoto.

- _¿Y lograré vencer a papá?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y serás el hombre más fuerte del mundo si lo logras hacer, ya que no conozco mejor artista marcial que él._

 _-¡Pues, lo haré!_ – rápidamente el joven se levantó y corrió para salir fuera de su habitación – _¡Ya verás mamá que lo lograré! ¡Lo venceré fácilmente!_

- _Hey, hey ¡espera! ¿No tomarás desayuno?_

 _-No hay tiempo, debo seguir entrenando_ \- finalmente el jovencito se perdió de la vista de su madre, huyendo rápidamente ante tal terrible anuncio.

Escuchando los pasos veloces bajar por la escalera, Akane sonrió tras dejar salir un gran suspiro. En ello escucha voces conocidas anunciando su llegada.

- _¡Akane chan! ¡Ya estamos acá!_

* * *

- _Maldición…Creo que Akane se excedió en el pedido esta vez…_ -En sus brazos llevaba más de 5 kilos entre verduras, carne y delicias para preparar el almuerzo familiar, sin duda en aquel listado se veían las esperanzas de la señora Saotome para que todo resultara estupendo- _esa boba siempre se esfuerza demás, mejor me apresuro para ayudarle._

Paso tras paso, el azabache sentía como pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a marcar el papel de las bolsas y un frío viento hizo bailar su larga trenza azabache.

- _¿Tormenta en primavera? Esto es raro...tal vez a esto se refería esa señora extraña._

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente el techo de la cocina de la residencia Saotome. Si bien Akane todo este tiempo no había mejorado en sus habilidades culinarias puesto que Ranma era quien se preocupaba recurrentemente de la comida, en esta ocasión volvería a intentarlo y qué mejor oportunidad de apoyarse en Kasumi y Nodoka San.

- _Les agradezco llegar temprano a ayudarnos. Quién diría que el clima cambiaría tan drásticamente…_

 _-No te preocupes hermana, verás que todos vendrán y será una reunión encantadora-_ mencionó Kasumi, mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su pequeña hermana.

-¡ _Me encantaría saber dónde está Ranma! Debería haber llegado hace una hora…ese cretino dejándonos todo el trabajo…_

- _Veo que aún se llevan estupendo, me alegro tanto que mi hijo se comporte todo como un hombre de hogar y le responda a su esposa como debe ser_ – mencionó Nodoka mientras procedía a cortar las cebollas en cubos.

- _No, yo …lo siento por hablar así de él…_ \- dijo nerviosa mientras pelaba una patata con demasiada fuerza.

- _Y cuéntame querida, ¿Cuándo traen un nuevo heredero?_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!_ – De la impresión, Akane dejó caer el cuchillo que tenía en las manos al lado de los pies de su suegra.

- _Akane, hermanita, tranquila_

 _-Yo..yo…yo…_ \- La peliazul no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar de su intimidad con su esposo frente a su madre política.

- _Vamos querida ¿No me dirás que mi hijo no se comporta como debe ser verdad? ¿Verdad que no es eso?_ – Nodoka acercaba lentamente el cuchillo a Akane, quien nerviosa agitó sus manos a modo de negación.

- _¡No! Digo, él…lo hace…bien, bastante bien_ \- Akane no podía sostener el rostro de vergüenza y tras responder giró su cuerpo para concentrarse nuevamente en cortas las patatas.

- _Uff…me alegro tanto de escuchar eso ¿Quieres decir que pronto tendremos otro pequeño en la casa?_

De la sorpresa, el cuchillo cortó la palma de la mano izquierda de la joven peliazul alertando a la mayor de las Tendo.

-¡ _Akane, hermanita! ¡Estás sangrando!_

* * *

Las gotas caían lentamente por su cabello color fuego, molesto por dos razones, la primera las compras se habían arruinado, la segunda aún detestaba su figura femenina.

-¡ _Maldición…justo hoy tenía llover!_

Abriendo las puertas del dojo, corrió rápidamente para encontrar refugio de la fuerte lluvia. Dejó las compras en el piso y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta, quedando en su común polera sin mangas, sin embargo por lo mojada que estaba se traslucían con facilidad su pechos. Frente a él y totalmente colorado, Naoto observaba a su padre avergonzado.

- _¡¿No te da vergüenza?! ¡Tápate por favor!_

 _-Deberías ya estar acostumbrado, como si me gustara tener este cuerpo. Mejor ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre-_ Ranma cruzo sus brazos fuertemente estrujando a su hijo contra su fémina figura logrando que el muchacho se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-¡ _Papá! ¡Por favor no hagas esto!_

 _-¡Vamos, vamos! Si eres un chico debes saber desde joven cómo es el cuerpo de una mujer, más de una tan linda como yo_ \- ante sus palabras, Naoto le otorgó un fuerte golpe de puño en una de sus mejillas.

-¡ _Eres tan raro! ¡Por supuesto que no necesito saber nada de eso! Lo único que me importa son las artes marciales._

 _-Oye, ese golpe fue duro…niño malagradecido…_

Ambos se sentaron en el pasillo, observando como la fuerte lluvia casi lograba rebalsar el estanque de agua. De improviso un pez koi saltó logrando que el molesto silencio que había entre ambos se cortara.

- _No era mi intención_ \- habló Ranma mientras secaba su trenza con una toalla de baño.

- _¿Qué?_ – preguntó Naoto atento a las palabras de su padre.

- _Sé que debes estar herido. Créeme que te entiendo más que a nadie. A tu edad también lo único que tenía en mente era ser el más fuerte y vencer a mi padre. Pero…_

- _Yo…yo no estoy herido._

 _-Ahora entiendo muy bien al viejo_ – Ante la aseveración del azabache, Naoto se sorprendió.

- _pero tú mismo me contabas que su relación nunca fue muy buena…_

 _-Sí, créeme que no sigue siendo la mejor, pero en algo que coincidimos y que entiendo ahora al verte es que…haré lo necesario para que logres vencerme algún día, en una batalla justa y donde tomaré en serio tus habilidades. Algún día, Naoto, volveremos a enfrentarnos como dos artistas marciales._

 _-Papá…_

 _-Y cuando ese día llegue, sin duda lograrás vencerme. Eres un Saotome después de todo. Llevas mi fuerza en tu sangre y con la terquedad de tu madre, nada ni nadie te detendrá._

En silencio, Naoto solo sonrío, las palabras de su progenitor lograron sanar su orgullo herido, comprendiendo que no era el momento indicado de su batalla y que en algún momento volverían a enfrentarse. Ranma tomó al pequeño de uno de sus brazos y lo acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

- _Aunque…será difícil ¿Lo sabes, cierto?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_ –preguntó escéptico el heredero.

- _El vencerme. Hasta el momento nadie lo ha logrado- sonrío ladino el azabache_

 _-¡Eres un creído!_

Molesto, Naoto comenzó a lanzar patadas para darle al cuerpo de su padre, pero quien fácilmente las desviaba y se reía de él, hasta que un grito conocido salió desde la cocina.

- _Oh…no…tu madre…_ – corriendo desesperado, Ranma abandonó el juego para ir a rescatar a su esposa en peligro.

Naoto sin darle mayor importancia volvió a su sitio, se sentó en el suelo del pasillo para seguir contemplando como la pesada lluvia caía. En ello una sombra se asomó por los techos, alarmando al muchacho. La figura era pequeña y así de manera rápida como apareció, saltó lejos del lugar.

- _¿Qué fue eso…?-_ sin embargo su preocupación fue interrumpida por un grito ya conocido.

- _¡QUERIDO NIETO ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?!-_ Soun y genma le sonreían al pequeño mientras llevaban en sus brazos dos grandes botellas de sake.

- _¿abuelos?_ \- sonrío Naoto ante el gesto delos hombres

- _¿Pasó algo?_

* * *

Sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina presionando su mano con un paño blanco mientras era atendida por su hermana mayor y Nodoka, Akane veía atentamente su mano dañada.

- _Lamento las molestias…debería estar preparando todo y ahora ni siquiera podré cocinar…_

Del pasillo se escucharon las alarmantes pisadas de Ranma, quien sin importarle su figura femenina pasó frente a su madre para tomar el brazo de la peliazul.

-¡ _Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo sigas intentando!_

 _-Ran…ma_ \- La mujer quedó sorprendida al verlo, su ropa mojada y su mirada de pánico le eran bastante familiar, sin duda el joven artista marcial no había cambiado nada durante todos estos años. Siempre que se hacía algún tipo de daño aparecía desesperado frente a ella.

- _Eres tan bruta, mira que cortarte la mano…_

 _-¡MEJOR DIME POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO!_

 _-Hijo, no es correcto que trates así a tu esposa-_ replicó Nodoka furiosa ante el comportamiento del azabache.

- _Ofu…ofukuro ¿Cuando llegaron?-_ preguntó Ranma avergonzado que su madre lo viera así – _Kasumi oneechan también está…_

- _Ayer las llamé por teléfono para pedirles su ayuda…no quería arruinarlo todo como siempre_ – mencionó molesta Akane sin dirigirle la mirada a su marido.

En ello Kasumi se acerca al artista marcial para mojarlo con agua caliente.

- _¿Nodoka san, me ayuda a arreglar el comedor para cuando lleguen los invitados?_ \- preguntó la mayor de las Tendo, estaba claro que el matrimonio necesitaba estar a solas un momento. Ofukuro aceptó sin queja alguna, retirándose ambas del lugar.

Con la mirada apartada, Akane ignoraba completamente la presencia de Ranma . El hombre sacó su polera y la estrujó furioso, una de las reglas al nacer Naoto, es que solo en contadas ocasiones la peliazul se haría cargo de la comida o pondría un pie en la cocina siempre y cuando estuviese él supervisando, la decisión fue tomada cuando la muchacha dejó prendida la llave de gas en su antiguo departamento y por poco todos salen volando.

- _Akane…quedamos en qué yo me encargaría de la cocina. Tu estuviste de acuerdo desde un comienzo ¿Sabes que desde que pones un pie acá algo malo sucede no es así?_

Silencio

- _Eres tan boba…cómo pudiste cortarte de esa forma_ – Ranma se acercó amablemente a su mujer, logrando solo una mirada de rencor por parte de ella.

- _Tu no entiendes…_

 _-Claro que lo entiendo_

 _-¡No es verdad!_

 _-¡Te digo que sí lo hago marimacho!_ – el azabache tomó del antebrazo de Akane y la atrajo hacia él- _sé que hoy es un día especial para ti, sé que quieres que todo salga perfecto, que sepan que eres una buena esposa y que nos haces felices ¿Verdad?_

Akane asintió en silencio, apenada por las palabras de su esposo.

- _No te esfuerces demasiado, trabajemos juntos ¿Está bien?_

 _-Pero…_

 _-No digas nada, vamos que nos estamos atrasando_ –Ranma acercó las bolsas de compras y procedió a sacar cada uno de los ingredientes - _¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?_

 _-Sukiyaki…_

 _-Buena idea, es ideal para pasar esta rara tormenta_ – habilosamente el azabache tomo uno de los cuchillos y comenzó a cortar rápidamente los trozos de carne.

La peliazul lo observaba en silencio, realmente Ranma era muy amable cuando se lo proponía. Viendo con detalle los oscuros cabellos de su marido, dio cuenta lo larga que estaba su trenza, el ancho de su espalda y sus fuertes manos ¿Cuántos años han estado uno al lado del otro?…sin duda ambos crecieron y lo mejor de todo es que lo hicieron juntos. Si retrocediera el tiempo, cuando lo conoció por primera vez creería que esta escena se trataría solo de un sueño lejano e imposible. Pero allí estaba él. Maestro de artes marciales del Dojo Tendo, ganador de cientos de trofeos y reconocido luchador a nivel país, padre de un travieso niño y gentil esposo. Akane se sentía afortunada, sin duda alguna.

Lentamente se acercó hasta él para rodear con sus delgados brazos la cintura del azabache. Al sentirla, Ranma detuvo su trabajo sonrojándose ante su actitud.

 _-Qué haces…_

 _-Gracias_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Por nada…_ \- La joven esposa hundió su rostro en la ancha espalda del hombre, quien para animarla la giro y la cubrió con su cuerpo, cruzando sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer.

 _-¿Quieres que te enseñe? Ven ayúdame-_ Ranma sostuvo las manos de Akane y lentamente comenzó a guiarla para que cortara finamente los trozos de carne. Ambos estaban cercanos y compenetrados, respirando al mismo ritmo. Se sentían tranquilos al estar juntos, y a pesar que discutían a menudo por cualquier trivialidad, sabían que la mejor parte era la reconciliación. Por qué más allá del amor que existía entre ambos, un verdadero hilo de lealtad los unía. Él creía en ella más que nadie en este mundo y ella lo acompañaría hasta el más lejano planeta.

Por la ventana de la cocina, la romántica escena era apreciada por Nodoka y Kasumi quienes sonreían cómplices. En ello sintieron las puertas del comedor abrir con fuerza, era el viejo Genma y Soun quienes llevaban en sus brazos botellas de sake para la reunión.

- _¿Qué…qué ocurre acá?_ – preguntó el panda con su típico letrero de madera acercándose a su mujer.

- _No es nada, no es nada. Vamos a preparar todo, la cocina ya está en buenas manos._

* * *

Pasada las cinco de la tarde, la familia Saotome Tendo estaba reunida en el mesón principal del comedor esperando ansiosos la comida. Kasumi tenía en brazos a Naoto quien jugaba alegremente Shogi con Soun y Genma, por otra parte Nodoka bebía alegremente té verde al ver la escena, mientras el maestro Happosai, quien aún seguía con vida y mantenía sus mismos gustos exóticos, ordenada su nueva colección de ropa íntima en uno de los rincones de la sala. En ello tras las puertas de la cocina se escuchaba la discusión de los dueños de casa.

-¡ _Deja llevarlo Ranma!_

 _-¿Cómo crees que te dejaré hacerlo? Esto pesa demasiado para ti._

 _-¿Se te olvida que soy una artista marcial también?_

 _-No digo lo contrario…solo que me preocupa lo torpe que eres._

¡PAF! Un golpe retumbo por el dojo sacando más que alguna sonrisa entre los invitados. Frente a ellos estaba Ranma casi inconsciente con el golpe propinado por su esposa.

- _¡Eres un insensible Ranma Saotome!-_ gritó Akane con energía.

Tras su voz, a lo lejos alguien aplaudía con ahínco. Una mujer de cabellera castaña, con un ajustado vestido de satín morado sostenía su maleta arrastrándola por el pasilllo de su ex casa.

- _Vaya…veo que mi hermanita sigue siendo igual de cariñosa que siempre_ – mencionó Nabiki en tono burlesco.

- _No tienes idea…_ \- respondió Ranma desde el suelo del comedor.

Ante ver la presencia de la mujer, Akane corrió a abrazarla ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no la veía? ¿Unos 5 años? Desde que aquel fragante francés la invitó a trabajar con él, Nabiki Tendo perdió contacto con la familia. Sin embargo, hace unas semanas había regresado a Tokyo para atender unos negocios y propuso la reunión familiar para ponerse al corriente de todo. Le gustaba tener medianamente el control de todo lo que sucediera con la familia Saotome Tendo.

- _¡Nabiki oneechan!_ – gritó la peliazul de emoción.

- _Hola hermanita, tanto tiempo sin verte. Veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre. Eso me alegra…¿Dónde está el enano?_

La mujer se acercó a la familia y tras dar una reverencia ante todos y ser recibida por el llanto explosivo de su padre, comenzó a sacar los regalos que trajo para cada uno de ellos.

- _Toma enano, esto es para ti…_

Naoto ilusionado tomó la caja que su tía le había traído, sin embargo la vio desconfiado.

- _¿Qué es?_

 _-Vamos, ábrelo, no tiene nada raro dentro._

 _-No te creo._

 _-Entonces devuélvemelo_ – Nabiki trato de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero no lo logró. En ello ve al joven con curiosidad abrir el paquete, hasta ver sus ojos llenos de emoción.

- _No puede ser…¿Es…es un teléfono móvil?_

 _-Así es, no sé si te dejarán usarlo, pero al menos los otros niños ya no se burlaran de ti por no tener uno_ \- sin esperarlo, Naoto saltó a los brazos de su tía para agradecerle con entusiasmo su obsequio. Sin embargo, en la entrada de la cocina, Ranma mantenía su cara de disgusto, con el tiempo aprendió que creer en las buenas intenciones de Nabiki siempre traían problemas.

 _-Nabiki…este regalo es demasiado_ – exclamó sorprendida Akane ante el gesto de su hermana.

- _Ay vamos, no te preocupes…Y dime cuñadito ¿Qué te pareció?_

 _-Creo que saldrá más caro de lo que creemos…_

 _-Bueno, tómalo como una disculpa de antemano_ –dijo la castaña con sonrisa triunfante.

- _A qué te refieres…_

En ello una fuerte risa retumbó por cada rincón del dojo, un ruido de horror que la mayoría conocía y que lograba aterrar a cualquiera que la escuchase.

- _Oh, es que solo extendí la invitación a unos viejos amigos ¿No te molestará verdad cuñadito?_

 _-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, QUÉ?!-_ Gritaron al unísono Akane y Ranma. En ello la risa se intensificó y cientos de pétalos negros cubrieron el lugar.

- _¡HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Ranma sama! Vine a rescatarte!_

 _-¡Akane Tendo ya llegó el rayo azul que te rescatará de las manos de ese pervertido de Saotome!_

Frente a la familia se encontraban los hermanos Kuno llegando a revolotear el ambiente como era costumbre hace años atrás. Kodachi vestía una falda tubo ajustada de color gris, un pañuelo marrón y lentes, por otra parte Kuno llevaba apuesto un traje de oficina, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y unos zapatos marrón en punta. Naoto observó el comportamiento de ambos, cada uno al lado de sus padres, la mujer de cabellera negra colgada al cuello del artista marcial, mientras el otro era golpeado por su madre.

- _¡¿Nabiki quieres explicarnos esto?!_ \- reclamaba con furia la peliazul, tras empujar con un golpe al acosador de Tatewaki y veía de reojo como actuaba su esposo al estar entre los brazos de Kodachi.

- _No podía negarme a una solicitud de mis mayores clientes hermanitas. Querían saber de ustedes hace muchos años y bueno, no encontré mejor oportunidad_ – ante la respuesta de la astuta mediana Tendo, Ranma golpeo fuertemente la mesa.

-¡ _Estás loca! ¡Cómo pudiste vendernos de esa manera!_

 _-Oigan…_ \- recostado en la panza del viejo panda, Naoto observaba la escena con curiosidad – _Alguien me puede explicar quiénes son…¿Acaso antiguos amigos como tía Ukyo o el maestro Ryoga?_

- _No, Naoto, estás equivocado ellos no son nuestros…_ \- sin embargo antes de terminar de responder Ranma sintió un fuerte abrazo de la rosa negra dejándose caer arriba de él.

- _Oh…entiendo ¿Una antigua novia?_

 _-¡NO!_ – gritó la peliazul furiosa ante la pregunta del menor, mientras trataba de separar a Kodachi de su ahora esposo.

- _Entonces ¿Quiénes son?_

Levantándose del suelo como un rayo, Kuno Tatewaki se encontraba al lado del pequeño con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.

- _Niño, escucha atentamente, estás frente al rayo azul dueño de la empresa más grande de Japón! ¡Kuno Tatewaki y vengo a reclamar a Akane Tendo como mi esposa!_ \- tras su actuación, Kasumi y Nodoka aplaudían con entusiasmo.

- _¿Dueño? Hermano no te olvides que el 50 por ciento me pertenece. Escucha niño, mi nombre es Kodachi Kuno y vengo a salvar a mi adorado Ranma-sama de las garras de esa mujer pordiosera ¡HOHOHOHO!-_ exclamó Kodachi tras salir desde sus manos cientos de pétalos negros.

- _¡Mi madre no es ninguna mujer pordiosera!_ – exclamó Naoto enfadado ante las palabras de la no invitada.

- _¡¿MADRE?!_ \- gritaron al unísono los hermanos Kuno, dirigiendo rápidamente sus miradas dónde se encontraba Ranma, quien había desaparecido fugaz de la escena.

- _Calma Naoto, yo les explicaré. Pero si quieren saber, antes...paguen._

Nabiki con la astucia que le caracterizaba le explicó la historia a sus nuevas visitas tras recibir una gran cantidad de dinero en sus manos, siendo escuchada atentamente por ambos y sin creer en ninguna de sus palabras. Mientras ambos hermanos reclamaban sobre la poca veracidad de la historia, Akane dio cuenta que la desaparición de su esposo llevaba más tiempo de lo normal, sin embargo sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo.

Con cuidado, la peliazul apoyó la escalera desde el jardín hacia el tejado de la casa, abrigada con un chaquetón amarillo, agradecía que la lluvia se hubiera detenido. Tras observar atenta el ya viejo panorama finalmente lo encontró. Con el ceño fruncido, apoyado en sus rodillas de brazos cruzados, el gran Ranma Saotome prefirió escapar antes de iniciar una guerra contra su querida cuñada. Amablemente y en silencio, la peliazul le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- _¡Estás distraído!_

 _-¡Ah! Eres tú, Akane…-_ respondió el azabache aún malhumorado.

- _Recuerda que siempre debes estar en guardia por si viene algún enemigo a desafiarte o si el loco de Kuno aparece y quiere llevarse a tu linda esposa._

 _-¡Ja! Qué lástima por él, por qué acá no encontrará ninguna "linda" esposa…_

¡PAF! Akane dio un duro golpe en la mejilla del azabache, logrando que perdiera el equilibro.

- _Sigues siendo una bruta…no pierdes ese encanto_ – respondió Ranma un poco más aliviado, mientras observaba como su peliazul se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro.

- _No tienes por qué molestarte tanto…sabes que Nabiki…_

 _-Sé que nos vendería como una atracción de circo ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse allá, donde anduviera, lejos de Japón?_

 _-Vamos Ranma, es mi hermana…_

 _-Sí lo sé y la conozco ¿Crees que deberíamos escaparnos otra vez?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Solo por qué Kuno y Kodachi ahora saben que volvimos al dojo? Estás loco…este es nuestro hogar_ \- la peliazul posó su mano cubriendo la de él.

- _Tienes razón, ya basta de escapar_ – Ranma tomó sus delgados dedos y los entrelazó.

- _Así me gusta. Vamos qué de seguro Naoto debe estar peleando en este momento con el molesto de Kuno_ – Akane guardó impulso para levantarse del tejado sin embargo fue detenida por la mano de Ranma, atrayéndola hacia él – _¿Qué…qué ocurre?-_ preguntó.

- _Solo que no quiero que cambie, que nada cambie. Me gusta esto, hacernos cargo del dojo, estar jun…tos…_

 _-Nada cambiará, siempre estaré contigo Ranma, siempre juntos_ – respondió Akane entregándole una gran sonrisa de seguridad al azabache, quien como respuesta le otorgó un breve y rápido beso en sus labios, logrando que la peliazul se sonrojara. Tras ello, el artista marcial se levantó veloz del suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- _Bueno, es hora de volver al show. Nuestros invitados están esperando a sus protagonistas_ – sonrío ladino.

- _Eres un creído…_

 _-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy._

Ambos cayeron al patio del dojo. Ranma tomó por la cintura a la peliazul y la dejó con suavidad en el suelo.

- _¿Ah? ¿Te encontraste con alguien?-_ preguntó molesta Akane invadida por los celos.

- _No te lo diré_ – respondió el azabache para luego irse corriendo hacia la entrada del salón.

* * *

Finalmente las inesperadas visitas salieron del dojo, cabizbajos y entendiendo que hicieran lo que hicieran su presencia entre ellos no tenía lugar, los hermano Kuno se retiraron dando una reverencia sosteniendo un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas. Tras terminar la cena, Akane ofreció té verde a sus invitados dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, mientras tanto alentaban a Naoto que mostrara sus nuevas habilidades en el arte marcial de combate libre. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el techo del dojo, logrando que se abriera una antigua gotera justo encima de la cabeza del viejo Soun.

- _Veo que este dojo sigue siendo tan firme como siempre_ – sonrío el patriarca.

- _Así es querido amigo Tendo, este dojo al igual que el estilo son igual de invencibles HAHAHAHA_ – rieron al unísono ambos amigos, ahora familia.

- _Iré a repararlo_ –respondió Ranma molesto. Sin embargo antes de poder levantarse del suelo, un fuerte estruendo los sorprendió. Una explosión se desató frente a ellos. El azabache corrió para proteger con su cuerpo a Naoto y a Nodoka que se encontraban a su lado, mientras Genma dio vuelta la mesa con velocidad para proteger al resto de la familia. El lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y astillas de las puertas del salón, sin embargo nadie salió tras la explosión y desde la cocina se escuchó un fuerte grito.

Al escuchar la voz de su esposa, Ranma se levantó corriendo a su búsqueda, sin antes pedir que nadie se moviera del lugar. Al ingresar notó que frente a Akane se encontraban 4 ancianas, todas iguales, con blanca cabellera y largas túnica blancas, cada una con un sello de animal en su pecho.

- _Tenemos un asunto pendiente con Akane Tendo-_ mencionó aquella que tenía el símbolo de dragón y sostenía un antiguo bastón tallado con detalles en oro.

- _Con...¿Conmigo?_ \- respondió la peliazul tras dar un paso hacia atrás.

- _Vinimos por tu sangre querida._

Silencio. Akane quedó inmóvil y llevó las manos a su pecho. De un momento a otro 5 dagas apuntaban directamente al cuerpo de la peliazul, quién no tuvo la suficiente rapidez para esquivarlas, sin embargo fue rápidamente socorrida por Ranma.

- _¡Cómo se atreven a venir a atacarnos a nuestra propia casa!-_ Gritó exasperada mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del azabache. Ranma mantenía el rostro frío y sin expresión, como si estuviera analizando a su presa.

- _Las leyes se cumplen de una u otra manera, tu vida está destinada a terminar Akane Tendo_ –sonrieron las ancianas.

- _Ya me parecía haberte visto antes-_ respondió Ranma tras dejar a la peliazul atrás de su cuerpo para protegerla – _lo tenían planeado desde un inicio, nuestro encuentro en el mercado, la lectura de mi futuro…tenemos derecho a saber quiénes son. Me gusta conocer a mi rival antes de derribarlo._

- _¿Rival? No nos midas con tu limitada mente joven. La verdad es que Cologne te enseñó bien, pero nunca serás lo suficiente para enfrentarte a los 4 pilares de la tribu de las Amazonas. Por la ineptitud de su nieta, una de nuestra más grandes guerreras perdió la vida, por no ser capaz de cumplir con su promesa_ – respondió la anciana con el símbolo del tigre en su pecho, mientras prendía su pipa con elegancia.

- _¿Perdió la vida?...quiere decir que Cologne…_ \- El azabache observó inquieto el panorama. Sin duda alguna, estas mujeres eran mucho más poderosas que su antigua maestra, más fuertes que Happosai y mucho más que él. Apretó sus puños y miró a Akane, dándole la señal que escapará de allí. Sin embargo, la peliazul solo se sostuvo aún más fuerte de su brazo dándole a entender que ella no se apartaría de su lado.

- _Por el corazón débil de Cologne y su nieta, toda una dinastía se ha quebrado. Una dinastía de guerreras que no han podido continuar con nuestra estirpe de fuerza y rebeldía. Pero nosotras nos haremos cargo de acabar con la razón de tu cobardía, Ranma Saotome_ – replicó la anciana con el marco de conejo en su traje.

- _Nunca me interesaron esas tontas leyes, ni su tribu, ni nada. Fue un error, nunca debí vencer a Shampoo en ese combate._

 _-Pero lo hiciste y si antes no fuiste capaz de cumplir con tu palabra de honor ante ellas, hoy estamos nosotras para que lo hagas. Primero tomaremos la vida de Akane Tendo, cumpliendo con el beso de la muerte que la débil de Shampoo no pudo ejecutar y segundo te robaremos tu corazón Ranma Saotome._

Extrañados, ambos se miraron sin ver solución ante el nuevo problema que se enfrentaban. Nunca creyeron que tras tantos años aún el pasado y sus malas decisiones los perseguirían. En silencio se tomaron de las manos, decididos a enfrentarlas.

- _Este no es el lugar para terminar con todo esto, si quieren pelear debemos ir a otro lugar – dijo con seguridad Akane._

 _-Veo que tienes valor muchacha, al parecer más que el medio hombre que tienes al lado._

 _-¡¿Qué dijo?!-_ respondió el azabache mostrando sus dientes de rabia.

- _Si quieres derramar tu sangre acá no tengo problema en hacerlo joven. Terminaremos con esta pesadilla que ha llevado a la ruina a nuestro pueblo._

La anciana con el símbolo de dragón saltó rápidamente para atacarlo, quien tomó posición de pelea para responder de ser necesario. Sin embargo, un pequeño de mirada avellana estaba frente a ellos y sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, observó la mirada de horror de su madre.

- _Ma…má…_

Naoto estaba en medio del combate que estaba a punto de iniciar, sin embargo su intromisión logró captar la atención de las 4 ancianas que se preparaban a golpear a su padre. Deteniendo su avance en seco, se quedaron observando al muchacho.

- _¡Naoto aléjate de acá!-_ Gritó Ranma otorgándole una mirada llena de terror.

-¡ _No me iré!_ – respondió el muchacho con ímpetu.

Tomando rápidamente el bastón, la anciana dragón dio un toque en el suelo logrando congelar la escena, impidiendo de esta manera cualquier accionar por parte de Ranma y Akane. Las mujeres rodearon al joven quien las observó con determinación y sin pizca de miedo.

- _No se quienes serán ustedes, pero no tengo miedo de enfrentarlas_ – El joven azabache con destellos azules se colocó en posición de combate, atento a los movimientos de las ancianas.

- _HOHOHO tranquilo jovencito ¿Eres Naoto verdad?_ – respondió la mujer dragón.

- _Eso no le interesa…_

 _-Vaya, tu espíritu es igual de fiero que el de tu padre…_ \- Con rapidez la anciana posó sus manos en el pecho del joven inmovilizando al muchacho – _serás un perfecto elemento en nuestra tribu._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo hermana?_ – preguntó inquieta la anciana con el marco de tigre.

- _Quedan pocos hombres ejemplares para continuar con nuestro legado, hasta a nosotras nos cuesta mantenernos con vida, debemos recuperar nuevas almas poderosas y que continúen con nuestra estirpe. Dentro de 7 años, joven Saotome, nos volveremos a encontrar._

- _Pero…¡Qué ocurrirá con terminar con lo que comenzó esa torpe nieta de Cologne! ¿Dónde quedó nuestro honor como amazonas?_ – contentó molesta la anciana con símbolo de conejo.

-¡ _Soy quien mejor conoce las leyes de nuestra tribu! Y también conozco el riesgo en el que nos encontramos…primero debemos hacer que Ranma Saotome vaya a China con nosotros y se quién podrá convencerlo…_

- _Shampoo. A pesar del odio que debe tener contra nosotras por quitarle la vida a su bisabuela, más debe tenerlo contra el hombre que la deshonró, le quitó su libertad y quién le provocó tanto dolor_ – golpeando su pipa la anciana con el símbolo de serpiente- será ella quien nos lo traiga. No podemos arriesgar al niño, debemos asegurarnos que regrese a nosotras.

Acercándose al muchacho, la mujer serpiente tomó su bastón y con un rápido movimiento golpeó al muchacho en la espalda. Una luz radiante y mágica rodeo al muchacho, tras terminar el cuerpo de Naoto cayó desvanecido al suelo

- _Ya está marcado y protegido. Vuélvete ágil, fuerte y de corazón indomable, tu nueva familia te estará esperando. Bienvenido a nuestra tribu._

- _¿Estás seguro que no recordará nada de lo ocurrido?_ – preguntó la anciana conejo, mientras acariciaba la frente del muchacho.

- _Su memoria fue encapsulada, dentro de 7 años volverá a recordar este momento e irá por nosotras. Es hora de marcharnos, Shampoo terminará con lo demás._

Una luz blanca se expandió por la habitación de la cocina y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, las 4 ancianas desaparecieron del lugar. Al tener control sobre su cuerpo, Ranma dio cuenta que frente a él se encontraba el pequeño en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

- _¡Naoto!_ – gritó el azabache seguido por Akane quien observó la escena preocupada. El hombre tomó en brazos al muchacho y notó que aún respiraba. Ambos dejaron salir un profundo suspiro.

- _Está dormido…pero, Ranma ¿Quién eran esas mujeres...? ¿Por qué aparecer después de tanto años…?_ \- preguntó insegura la peliazul mientras observaba directamente los iris azules de su esposo.

- _No lo sé…_ \- Ranma se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza tras pensar que tal vez por un segundo, la vida de Naoto pudo haber sido arrebatada por los errores de su pasado, toda la situación lo asustaba de sobre manera – _pero por ahora, Akane…que nadie sepa lo ocurrido hoy. Me encargaré de encontrar una solución. No queremos asustar a nadie…menos a Naoto._

Akane lo conocía. Podía sentir el miedo del azabache tras sus palabras, no quería seguir involucrando a nadie por lo que solo asintió ante su solicitud. La aparición de las ancianas, el combate que no inició, las amenazas, la muerte de Cologne. Lo que había ocurrido esa tarde era casi imposible de sacarlo de su mente. La peliazul se encontraba al lado de Naoto cuidándole el sueño mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que había pasado. En ello un golpe en la puerta la mantuvo alerta. Tras abrirse, Ranma ingresó en silencio.

- _¿Aún duerme?..._ \- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la peliazul, quien en respuesta solo asintió.

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo entre ambos surgió. No sabían cómo iniciar la conversación, ambos se encontraban ensimismados en sus pensamientos hasta que el muchacho que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para luego soltar una ligera risa entre sueños. Ambos se relajaron al verlo actuar como siempre.

- _Es igual de bestia para dormir que tú…_ \- mencionó Ranma burlonamente.

- _¿Qué? ¡Yo no duermo así!_

 _-Claro que sí lo haces, solo que duermes tan profundo como un oso que ni te das cuenta de las cosas que haces._

 _-¡Eres un bobo!-_ Akane le dio un golpe en la cabeza, logrando que apareciera un gran chichón en Ranma.

 _-Bruta…_

Finalmente ambos salieron de la habitación asegurando que su pequeño estuviera más tranquilo. Siempre creyeron que aquella paz que habían logrado alcanzar era efímera, de hecho duró mucho más tiempo del que creyeron. El estar juntos siempre había sido un desafío para ellos, estar tranquilos sin ser interrumpidos por nadie, sin enemigos ni prometidas y pretendientes desquiciados, sin problemas de otros interfiriendo en su relación…solo lograron aquella paz cuando finalmente se alejaron de todos. Algo en su corazón les decía que al volver al origen, al dojo, traería nuevos problemas y no se equivocaron.

* * *

Akane vestía un camisón color lila, mientras arreglaba su cabello en el tocador. Por otra parte, Ranma se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin decir palabra. Algo no le parecía encajar en la historia ¿Dónde quedaba Shampoo en todo esto? ¿También le habrían asesinado?...Akane dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada del azabache y silenciosamente, sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a él. Con ambas manos cálidas tomo de las mejillas de su esposo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- _No sé qué estarás pensando Ranma Saotome ¿Me dejas entrar en tu mente?..._ \- la mirada avellana de la mujer notaba preocupación. El hombre al dar cuenta de ello, tomó de las manos de Akane y le sonrió.

- _Eres boba, claro que no puedes entrar en mi mente. Además no es necesario._

 _-Lo que ocurrió hoy, no es tu culpa Ranma._

 _-Si lo fue, el haberte expuesto a ti y a Naoto de esta manera… pero no volverá a ocurrir._

 _-Ni siquiera lo pienses_ – Akane apartó sus manos de las del azabache con rabia- _ni se te ocurra enfrentarlas solo, siempre juntos, en eso quedamos Ranma. Nada va a cambiar, no todo es tu responsabilidad._

- _Claro que lo es. No entiendes. Soy la cabeza de esta familia, soy quien debe velar por ustedes, por su seguridad. Tengo que hacer esto solo, de encontrar una manera de…_

- _No dejaré que vayas solo Ranma._

Molesto, el azabache se levantó del suelo para darle la espalda a la peliazul. Por su culpa la vida de Akane corría peligro, no podía arriesgarla de esa manera ¿Cómo no era capaz de entenderlo? Con furia apretó sus puños. Debía irse, dejar su tranquilidad y de ser necesario su vida por ellos. Perderlos lo desmoronaría por completo.

- _¡TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!_ \- gritó con furia tras dirigirle una mirada desafiante a la peliazul, quién frunció el ceño ante las palabras que escuchaba. Con velocidad se levantó para quedar frente a él. Nunca le había temido y esta no sería la primera vez.

-¡ _No eres quien para decirme eso! Esto lo resolveremos juntos ¿Me escuchaste? No te alejarás de nosotros y no irás a ningún lado sin mi consentimiento. Eres mi esposo Ranma Saotome y hasta que la muerte nos separe estaremos juntos en cada uno de los desafíos que enfrentemos y este no será la excepción._

Tras escucharla el azabache sonrío sorprendido. Akane se notaba agitada, estaba molesta, enfurecida con él ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de dejarlos? En ello, los tozudos brazos del artista marcial la abrazaron y hundiendo su mentón en el hombro de la mujer, respiró relajado.

- _Siempre sabes que decir cuando lo necesito, boba marimacho…_

- _Eres un desconsiderado…_ \- respondió la mujer tras rodear la cintura del azabache.

- _No te arriesgaré Akane, ya no tengo 16, no quiero ponerte en peligro ¿Sabes que pasaría conmigo si te volviera a ocurrir algo?_

 _-No pasará nada Ranma…_

 _-Por favor, cree en mí. Nunca los dejaría, por nada. Pero si vas conmigo no estaré tranquilo._

 _-Puedo defenderme sola, no me subestimes Saotome._

 _-Sé que puedes hacerlo. Pero no son contrincante para ti. Necesito que te quedes en el dojo. Prometo que regresaré._

Ranma separó su cuerpo del de la muchacha, para verla fijamente a sus ojos. Akane mantenía su ceño fruncido, seguía molesta con él, con ella, con todo lo que había ocurrido. El azabache tomó con sus manos la cabeza de la mujer y sus frentes se toparon. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, rozando sus narices y casi tocándose los labios, el azabache continúo hablando.

\- _Regresaré…solo espérame Akane…_

 _-Solo prométeme que esta será la última vez que tomes un desafío solo…_

 _-Te…prometo que al volver todo será como antes…volveré victorioso, como siempre lo hago._

 _-Eres un creído…_

Finalmente ambos unieron sus labios, en un beso ansioso y desesperado. Con miedo la muchacha rodeo el cuello del azabache acercando su cuerpo, sentía que pasaría un largo tiempo tras verlo otra vez, de tenerlo cerca, de ser su mujer. Ranma apretó la cintura de la peliazul atrayéndola, en un abrazo infinito, sin mesura. Deseaba perderse en ella como tantas veces lo había hecho, el lugar correcto de estar, debía regresar, no podría soportar tenerla lejos, la necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo, se había acostumbrado a su calidez.

Avanzando por la fuerza el beso, Akane quedó aprisionada contra la pared y el cuerpo del azabache. Con sensualidad, las manos de Ranma comenzaron a acariciar el vientre de la mujer, quien respondía ante sus caricias dejando salir tímidos gemidos sin dejar de besar apasionadamente los labios del azabache, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ranma acercó su boca al lóbulo de Akane, la saboreo por un instante, logrando que la muchacha comenzará a arquear su espalda en respuesta, mientras él con su mano derecha acariciaba uno de sus pechos y jugaba con ellos.

- _Nunca podría dejarte…_ \- Dijo con voz ronca y profunda - _¿Lo sabes cierto?..._

- _Antes te quito la vida…_ \- mencionó la peliazul mientras tomaba con rudeza la ahora desarmada trenza.

- _Te amo…-_ Ranma sonrío ante la tierna respuesta de su esposa. Su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas rojas y la agitación que daba cuenta su respiración, lo enamoraban cada vez más. Los nervios no lo dejaban, como si fuera su primera vez juntos, besó con ternura los labios de su mujer, para luego tomarla de las caderas y montarla a su cintura.

Tras dejarla caer en el futón, el azabache se deshizo de su camisa rápidamente mientras observaba la mujer que tenía frente a él y dispuesta a ser suya una vez más. El camisón violeta dejaba ver los torneados muslos de la mujer y un poco de la pantaleta de tonos amarillos que llevaba puesta. Vio como la peliazul llevaba una de sus manos y comenzaba a tocar con sus dedos su miembro, quería llamar su atención, que no se escapara de sus redes y sabía perfectamente cómo lograrlo.

Akane se sentó en sus muslos para quedar frente a la virilidad de Ranma, tras darle una mirada pícara al artista marcial, procedió a bajar sus pantalones dejando al descubierto el miembro endurecido. Con decisión lo llevó a su boca, dando pequeños lamidos por el contorno mientras subía y bajaba su mano derecha a un ritmo continuo y placentero. El azabache cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cada movimiento que hacía la peliazul lograba que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensarán y aumentará su calor corporal. Comenzó a gemir repetidamente. Sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero no dejaría que esto terminara así.

Sorprendiendo a su esposa, el azabache la tomó de los hombros arrojándola encima del futón colocándose entre sus piernas. Permitió que su miembro se rozara con la intimidad de ella, mientras la besaba con pasión y ahogo. Ambos se quitaban el aire. Su relación siempre había sido así, intensa, desenfrenada y apasionada. El azabache abandonó el beso para proceder a bajarle los tirante al camisón y dejar al descubierto los pechos de la peliazul. Su torso desnudo hizo contacto con el fino cuerpo de su mujer, logrando que un intenso calor se apoderara de ambos. Llevó sus labios a uno de los pezones de ella y la otra mano libre a la intimidad. Con sus dedos comenzó a dar suaves movimientos bidireccionales.

Akane se retorcía de placer, solo con sentir sus caricias se descontrolaba. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo, fundirse con él. Una vez más. Por última vez. Arqueo su espalda y subió sus caderas, indicando que estaba lista para él. El hombre entendió el mensaje, dejó de prestarle atención a sus montes para posicionarse por completo encima de ella.

El leve tono color pastel de la habitación lograba crear una escena mágica entre ambos, un instante que sería difícil de borrar. La mirada avellana de la mujer brillaba con intensidad, posicionándose en los iris azul grisáceos del hombre. Las tozudas manos de Ranma tocaron las mejillas sonrosadas de Akane, dejando salir un suspiro profundo y ahogado. Sabía que le había mentido. Sabía que no tenía fecha de regreso y menos podía asegurar salir vencedor de este combate. Tenía miedo, miedo de dejarlos, de no ser capaz de volver, de no poder ver a Naoto crecer…

- _Akane…_

 _-¿Mmm?_

- _"No soy capaz…"_ \- pensó el azabache al ver el rostro de su esposa.

- _Dime, Ranma_ – sonrió

- _"No soy capaz…"_ volvió a repetir en su mente. Con ahínco apresó a la peliazul entre sus brazos, para luego poseer sus labios con fuerza. Entre más profundo era el beso, más entendía que no sería capaz de separarse de ella, de ellos, de la vida que habían construido. Quería ser egoísta, por una vez pensar que estar allí, con su familia estaba bien. Los defendería, pero no se iría a ningún lado.

Ranma volvió a tomar el control, posó sus manos en las caderas de la mujer y la acercó a su virilidad, abriéndose camino entre las torneadas piernas de Akane. Por su parte la mujer acariciaba con fuerza la espalda del hombre, si iba a partir, que se llevara el mejor recuerdo de ella, que tuviera una buena excusa para volver. Tras un respiro, su miembro acarició la entrada al paraíso, abriéndose paso de golpe entre las paredes tibias de la peliazul, quien arqueo la espalda y dejó salir su nombre en un grito lleno de placer y locura, aferrándose aún más a él.

Apretando el menudo cuerpo contra él, los movimientos arremetían contra los muslos de Akane. Cada vez más intensos, en un vaivén extasiado que iba ganando cada vez más velocidad. La peliazul gemía y jadeaba, mientras trataba de contener sus propios impulsos ante las embestidas de su esposo.

Ranma gruño el nombre de ella, sus músculos se endurecieron, estaba al borde del placer. Finalmente akane sintió como su interior se llenaba de su calidez y le otorgó una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad. El azabache mantuvo el movimiento por un tiempo, hasta que dejó caer su peso sobre ella, besando su frente y sintiendo como sus gotas de sudor poco a poco iban enfriándose.

* * *

Perdido en la oscuridad de la noche, Ranma sentía la calidez de la respiración de Akane, quien se encontraba cobijada bajo el el blanco futón. Vestida con su camisa color celeste, el azabache observaba bajo la tenue luz la sonrisa de tranquilidad de su esposa. Sin embargo, aún la conversación que habían mantenido hace unas horas lo mantenía intranquilo ¿Qué era lo mejor para todos?

Dándole una última mirada y sonrisa, Saotome se levantó del lugar, tomó una camisa de color blanca nueva y salió de la habitación. Caminando por el pasillo, movió sus cabellos y se hizo una cola alta. Con sutileza abrió las puertas de la habitación de Naoto, quien tenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama. Lo arropó y observó el lugar. _"No hay nada extraño…pero me siento intranquilo"_

Decidido, se dirigió al dojo a entrenar. Encendió la luces del lugar y la vio.

 _-Esperaba que aparecieras, Shampoo…_

La muchacha de cabellos violetas se giró para observar al azabache. Fijó su mirada en lo cambiado que estaba, su pecho se apretó, no sabía si de angustia, rabia o emoción.

 _-Airen….digo, Ranma…_

Dando ligeros pasos y con calma se fue acercando al azabache. Ambos se observaron, sin decir palabra la muchacha saltó a abrazarlo, quebrándose ante él. Ranma dio un respingo ante su actitud. Hace años había dado la cara ante su compromiso. Hace años todo había quedado claro, ella junto a Cologne habían regresado a China, si bien de vez en cuando los visitaban, ambos no se veían hace bastante tiempo y ya entendía la razón del por qué. La muerte de Cologne y el desafío de la tribu.

- _Shampoo…-_ El artista marcial la tomó por los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo – _nos enteramos de lo de Cologne…_

- _Sabíamos que ocurriría algo así. El no cumplir con palabra de amazona significa muerte en nuestra tribu. Por culpa de Shampoo, abuela pagó con su vida…_

- _No es todo tu culpa, creí que al vencerlas en esa ocasión todo había quedado claro, pero me equivoqué…_

- _Tu huir con chica Tendo, que extranjero llegue a tribu y nos deshonre…debías haber quedado con Shampoo, Airen…mala suerte en tu vida llegar por tomar malas decisiones_

- _Te equivocas, es todo lo contrario…_

Ante la sinceridad de Ranma, la amazona se aproximó a él y lo golpeó fuertemente en su mejilla, con lágrimas de odio en su rostro.

- _Por culpa de chica violenta, por culpa de Airen, abuelita no estar. Por no tomar en serio a Shampoo y a mi tribu, ahora deber pagar caro._

Aceptando el golpe sin reclamar, Ranma cerró sus ojos y dio un gran respiro. La conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que su mirada dejaba ver sus planes de venganza basados en odio y tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada con él. Pero no expondría a su familia.

- _Dime qué tengo que hacer…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¡¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?!_

Shampoo sonrío. Había caído, finalmente Ranma Saotome estaba en sus manos.

- _Las ancianas de la tribu nos darán una última oportunidad, siempre y cuando…_ – al escucharla el azabache frunció el ceño. Ya sabía a qué se refería.

- _Estás loca. No lo haré Shampoo, no los dejaré._

 _-Acaso…¿Airen querer ver ver sangre? Ya escuchaste, ellas venir a cumplir con beso de la muerte. Nunca dan su brazo a torcer._

 _-Primero deberán pasar por encima de mi cadáver…no dejaré que le hagan daño_ – Ranma apretó su mandíbula con furia.

- _Debes tomar una decisión. Airen presentarse ante consejo y regresar a China con Shampoo. Si cumples palabra, dejar a Akane Tendo en paz_ – la muchacha de cabellos lila caminó por delante del artista marcial llegando hasta las puertas del dojo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- _Es Saotome…-_ respondió Ranma entre dientes. Shampoo al escucharlo apretó sus puños.

- _¿Qué dijiste?_

- _Es Akane Saotome._

La mujer giró su cuerpo y lo observó con resentimiento. Hasta en los últimos momentos debía humillarla.

- _No tienes opción Airen, debes protegerla_ – la amazona le dio una amplia sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su ira frente a él.

Ranma levantó su mirada, giró su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia ella con decisión. Frente a frente la tomó de las manos y sus ojos azul grisáceos se apoderaron de los de la amazona. Shampoo sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Aquel hombre seguía produciendo los mismos estragos que cuando lo conoció. Ilusamente se esperanzó. Estaban cercanos, pudiendo sentir la cálida respiración del hombre en sus labios.

- _Solo quiero que te quede algo claro…nunca ocuparás su lugar. Vámonos de acá._

Con fuerza y sin soltar su muñeca, Ranma sacó a Shampoo del dojo. La muchacha en silencio siguió sus pasos, aumentando ambos la velocidad para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Desde el corredor, unos brillantes ojos avellanos observaban la escena. Su padre sosteniendo las manos de otra mujer que no era su madre. Aún le dolía su cabeza, aunque no lograba recordar nada de lo ocurrido durante ese día, la imagen que tenía enfrente nunca sería borrada de su memoria. Ellos se fueron juntos. Él los había abandonado. Apretando sus manos con furia, golpeó el suelo del corredor dejando una pequeña marca de sangre en sus nudillos ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarlos? Era un mentiroso…un hombre sin honor. Un grito ahogado salía desde su interior. Una verdad que debía ocultar, no podría destrozar el corazón de su madre de esa forma, él no lo haría…

En silencio, con las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, Naoto Saotome prometió que nunca olvidaría ese día. Su padre había muerto para él. Por haber destruido su familia.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue silencio. La luz del amanecer anunció la partida del artista marcial. Aquel desayuno no fue disfrutado por nadie. Naoto observó el rostro de su madre, sonriente, radiante mientras trataba de quebrar el frío ambiente, conversaba con su abuela Nodoka y tia Kasumi…no podía entender cómo era capaz de creerle, de lidiar con su decisión.

Akane explicó a todos que Ranma se había ido por un entrenamiento especial y que pronto volvería, no quería preocuparlos, menos a su pequeño. La llegada de la tribu amazonas quedaría solo en su memoria. Era su deber continuar sin él, cuidar del dojo y acompañar con fuerza y amor a Naoto. Le prometió que regresaría y confiaba en él más que a nadie en este mundo. Decidió que seguiría sonriendo, que nada ni nadie la quebraría.

Naoto observó de soslayo a su madre. Molesto por su actitud, dejó su tazón a medio comer y subió a su habitación. Silencio. Desde ese momento había decidido alejarse de todo que lo involucrara con su padre. Tomó su karategi y con rabia lo arrojó al basurero.

-No te perdonaré, nunca lo haré…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Me gustaba la calidez de su cuerpo, el roce de sus manos, el cosquilleo de sus cabellos en mi rostro al despertar, como fruncía su mirada cuando algo le molestaba o se hacía la sentida conmigo para recibir alguna sorpresa de mi parte. Me enamoraba cuando trataba de defender su punto de vista hasta el final, lo tozuda y testaruda que era, pero más cuando rompía la barrera de su orgullo y silenciosamente se acercaba a mi espalda en señal de disculpa. Me enamoré de ella, completamente y como un bobo. Como nunca creí lograr hacerlo, como nunca pensé que yo, Ranma Saotome lo haría. Fue ella quien logró cambiarme, quien me aceptó como era, quien no me presionó y siempre estuvo allí, para mí, para nosotros, para luchar por nosotros. No podía arriesgarla. Ella era la base de nuestra familia, la base de mi fuerza y de mi ímpetu. Porque se convirtió en la razón de cada batalla que debía ganar, porque al abrir aquellas pesadas puertas y ver su rostro sonreírme cada vez que llegaba tras un combate, me volvían las energías, me volvía la seguridad y podía dar cuenta que, sí, había hecho un buen trabajo. Solo lo sabía hasta que ella me daba un abrazo de recompensa. No podía dejar que Akane pagara por mi error. No la arriesgaría, porque si una parte de mí debía continuar, era ella. La mejor parte de mi vida._

En el suelo del salón, con sangre proveniente de su interior y totalmente malherido, Ranma Saotome apenas mantenía su respiración. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, Shampoo gritaba a las 4 ancianas del consejo que se detuvieran. Que lo perdonaran y tomaran su vida a cambio. Lágrimas furiosas salían de sus ojos.

- _¡Por favor! ¡Detener!_

- _No desperdicies tus lágrimas, Shampoo. No morirá_ \- la anciana dragón, mantenía dentro de un cofre transparente con detalles de oro en sus manos un corazón rojo vivo que latía con intensidad- _prefirió entregar su vida, su alma, sus recuerdos, antes de traicionarla. Es sin duda un gran artista marcial._

El azabache temblaba en el suelo, mientras trataba de levantarse sin tener buenos resultados. Su mirada estaba perdida, solo era un cuerpo vacío.

- _Desde hoy Ranma Saotome ha muerto. Un cuerpo humano sin alma, es solo un muñeco. Dejen que sane sus heridas y luego, abandónelo a su suerte_ \- proclamo la anciana tigre, tras apagar su pipa.

Finalmente los ojos del azabache se cerraron, sin antes dar una última agonizante sonrisa.

 _Si lograse odiarme, sería todo más fácil. Soy un cobarde porque no fui capaz de verla por última vez, cobarde porque no era capaz de verla llorar, ni verla sufrir por mí, por lo que perdimos, por lo que empezamos a construir juntos y lo que terminará de hacer sola. Debía salir de sus vidas y nada malo les ocurriría. Soy peor que mi padre…soy el cobarde número uno, finalmente me convertí en aquello que siempre odié. Quebré mi promesa…_

 _Akane…dame solo unos minutos más..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin pasar por fanfiction, las vacaciones no vacaciones me consumieron.

Bueno qué decir sobre este fanfic. Primero que es antecesor al capítulo 5 de "Tiempo Extra". Segundo que tanto los capítulos 4, 5 y 6 son de este mismo universo-tiempo. Tercero, se viene tercera y cuarta parte ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído Tiempo Extra, dejan sus comentarios, visitas y me dan amor. Disculpen lo extenso del fic, pero no podía separarlo en dos capítulos, no tenía mucho sentido. Fue intenso, hasta con su escena lemon…pero había que retratar a Ranma en todas sus facetas, padre y buen esposo. Para que a Nodoka le quedara claro que hacía un buen trabajo hahaha.

La última frase de Ranma es con la que inicia este fic...

Quedo super atenta a sus comentarios! De hecho FlynnChan me dio la idea, espero y haya cumplido sus expectativas. Un abrazo a todos y matta ne!


End file.
